The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst
by jory014
Summary: Sequel To The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon:Its been a yr since the Signer's battle against d Dark Signers.Everything was finally peaceful,except 4 a certain raven lad's heart,due 2 a certain blond's mysterious disappearance.*FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* Yusei/OC
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

Its been a year since the Signer's battle against the Dark Signers. Everything was finally peaceful, except for a certain raven lad's heart, due to a certain blond's mysterious disappearance for a year, whilst on the sidelines trouble started brewing again in Neo Domino City. Can he still deal with that?

Will Yusei be able to find and see the girl he loves so much once again? Read and find out!

Oh, great, there's even a WRGP and WTGP!

(More in Canon Yugioh 5d's Tagforce 5 story line than the anime)

(***Note to new readers**: please do read the prequel: **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon** first so you won't get lost unless you'd prefer this one instead. Your call :D However, I promise you it's worth the read ;p)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Prologue-

It's been a year since the Signer's battle against the Dark Signers and their deadly Earthbound Immortals.

Honestly, it was hard especially on the emotional side.

A lot of people were lost in the process, Martha, Rally, Nervin, Tank, Bloyston and even all of Satelite, as their souls got devoured by the Earthbound Immortals for their grand ressurrection.

Amongst all who were hurt, the most affected was definitely Yusei, seeing that most of the people who were lost were all connected to him, not to mention that he has to face and defeat two of the Dark Signers, Kiryu and Hikari and lose them in the process.

It was hard for him to bear as he see them die right in front of his eyes. But, what hurts him the most was the death of the blond. The minute she turned into ashes, his insides started feeling differently. His heart started feeling as if it was torn apart, whilst his stomach felt churned. Though he believes that they'll be back, despite his unsurity, the pain was just plainly inevitable and is probably the worst that he had felt in his entire life.

But, in the end, as they defeated the Earthbound Immortals, everything went back to normal. Every Dark Signer were ressurected, as they presently lived their normal lives once again. As peace once again returned in to Neo Domino City along with Satelite and Neo Domino City finally rejoining.

But, was it peaceful for everybody?

No, not really, there's still but one who's still in despair.

Because, there was someone missing.

_Hikari Yuki_

**

* * *

**

Anyways, that's it for now.

Now, that my mind's almost fixed, expect top quality chapters from me from now on =))

Because, I've found it really. (okay, i know what I'm saying is definitely cliche but oh well... life that's just plain life XD)

TC and look forward for the revised and edited chapters... like I said, expect changes :p


	2. Chapter 1: A Dark Night Shed By Light

Hi, I know this is weird that I reposted everything back, But I'll explain in the latter for now. Bear with this.

By the way I have made changes.

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life

I Need A Doctor

By: Eminem Ft. Dr. Dre, Skylar Grey, Chris Brown

* * *

-Chapter 01-

It has been a year alright and definitely, a lot has changed. Not just the city, but even the people itself.

The Signers had grown closer to each other, as they now tried to prepare for the top two upcoming events: WTGP and WRGP.

WTGP is short for World Tagforce Grand Prix while WRGP is the World Riding Grand Prix. These two events are tournaments enticing and definitely inviting the world's top duelists.

In preparation, for both was definitely different, seeing that WTGP is all about partner collaboration, while WRGP is not just collaboration, but also D-wheel riding skills, and for this specific event, the new management or rather Director of Neo Domino city Yeager, has even built roads specializing for Riding Duels!

Each event was of course different.

WTGP, instead of having three per team was limited to teams consisting of two members only. There are no subs or whatsoever, while WRGP consists of at least three members, while others can sit on the bench and repair the D-Wheels, in short pit crew.

Though two events will happen separately, the Signers have already started to do their own preparations.

Everyday they would duel one another, practice riding on their D-Wheels, while Yusei maintains and fixes their D-wheels and improvises its engines bit by bit until it can run to its full potential. He already started on upgrading every part that he could.

So, to do this, Yusei, Jack and Crow, who are living in just one apartment, tried to earn money for it, and to of course fulfill their necessities as well, as Yusei does repairs for people, while Crow has started a business called _'BlackBird Delivery_'. How about Jack? Let's just say his job was to...drink coffee?

That was always a cause of argument between Jack and Crow, while Yusei and the rest would often just laugh about it, but they can't help but agree more with Crow though.

Given, practices for the events were hard, but it was worth it. Not only because they're growing each and everyday, improve their decks and styles, but because their bonds had gotten stronger.

Though, despite the on-going commotions, Yusei can't help but still feel sad, as his mind would often venture off to the blond girl. As he tries and modifies the D-wheels, as much as he loved doing it, he has to admit that it sort of reminded him more of her as it made him remember their times in Satelite as she helped him create his first D-wheel, thus would sometimes cause pain in his heart.

The gang, as much as they hated the thought themselves, kept reminding him to move on already, even Jack who found a liking for the blond agrees with them as well. Crow and Jack even encouraged him to go out with Aki, since it was evident that her feelings for him didn't die yet. Yes, she still likes him, and he was aware of it, yeah.

He had to admit, Aki was definitely beautiful due to her nice, sexy petite figure, plus her brand new, wonderful countenance. But, no matter how much he tried to make himself like her, he just can't, despite the efforts of the girl of wooing him, in a subtle way. He knows that his heart only belongs to one person, and that happens to be a certain blond who bears the Heart Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

She may be small in stature, younger than the rest of them by two years, and not as pretty as her best friend, though she was definitely the only who can make Yusei's heart pound like crazy. She's the only one that can catch his eye, no matter how many women tried to woo or even seduce him.

Even if a year has passed since her mysterious disappearance, his heart hasn't given up yet, as his love for her hasn't changed the slightest bit. He believes that she's still out there, and with that he made his resolve; once he finds her, he'll never ever let her go despite the circumstances, and with that his friends finally supported him, and just hoped that if Hikari is really gone for good, he'd just get over it as he finds another woman to love in the latter.

Also, since he has helped regain the peace in Neo Domino City, the Security Maintenance Bureau offered a helping hand in searching for the blond, and that definitely was enough compensation for what he did, or rather what the Signers did for the whole city per se.

But, it still does make him wonder as his rational side would kick in, as certain questions would often fill in his mind like for example:

What's the cause of her disappearance?

Is she alright right now?

Whatever is happening to her now, why cut the communication?

Does she hate him?

As it would sound crazy, if that was the cause he couldn't find in himself the reason as to why he'd be hated by her up to that point. However, other than that:

Is she dead?

Though he has finally made his resolve that is the most logical answer as to why she's practically gone.

Yes, despite his mindset, he can't help but actually think that way. But, what would happen if she is dead?

How would he react to it? With the way he reacted the moment her body disintegrated to black ashes, it was definitely a painful and frightful sight.

True, he was hopeful that at those times she might still live, but it was already like that to such an extent that his heart was completely torn into pieces.

But, now that there's no hope, how would he feel?

With the way things are now, there's one thing he's sure:

He won't accept it just like that.

* * *

Now it's finally night time, at exactly 9:00p.m. as Yusei still worked on one of the parts of their D-wheel. The evening may be young, yet he's very sure to face another night of insomnia.

Was he that depressed?

Was he that sad?

Was he that crazy for her?

He definitely bets all his life that he can't answer that, for all he knows that the thing he had with her was definitely something that's irreplaceable. And nothing would cure his insomnia, but with a night of driving himself crazy with working on their duels to the point that he would find himself asleep at his messy table of a workplace or even worst, in front of the computer!

Crow and Jack can't help, but felt badly concerned about their friend. If you asked them, they'd be happy to totally encourage him to just forget about Hikari at this state, but of course they'll definitely not break their promise to him to not bother him anymore regarding that matter. As Yusei said it himself: "How could I forget when the matter is always brought up?"

The two just watched the raven haired lad as he would often find himself running his hands furiously through his spiky hair. From time to time, they'd look at each other if they should bother him, hoping to help his mind wander off for a while even if it was just a minute, but instead they'd just remained wherever they are at whatever they're doing at the moment.

Yusei sighed once more as he finally dropped the part that he was working on as he made his head rest on his palms, closing his azure eyes. _'I just can't stop thinking about her. Hikari, why haven't you come back yet? Why? You said you'll wait for me, and yet, I can't even find you. I mean, if you're out there you could at least talk to me, right?'_ He thought as he rubbed his temples a bit. Seeing the great unconformity, his friends finally stood up from their seats as they went towards him.

"Hey, Yusei you okay there?" Crow started as he threw him a concerned look. Yusei just stared at him; though he was sad he just retained his plain expression as he just stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't find what's wrong with this thing that's all." He lied, his statement uttered in a nonchalant manner, as he finally made himself slump on the chair, his head lying on the edge of the chair's supporter.

"Shouldn't you rest? I mean, WRGP is like almost a year away anyway. It can wait for a while."

"Yeah, Yusei, you wouldn't want to be in a bad shape after all, the WTGP is like months away from now and we have excessive training to do." Jack can't help but agree.

"Nah, don't worry I'm okay." He uttered. Then suddenly a knock sounded from the door. Yusei eyed the pair curiously giving him a questioning look, but received a shrug in return.

"I wonder who'd come visit at this time?" He stated as he stood up from his seat and answered the door only to meet two familiar people, causing him to lighten up his mood. _'Though, I honestly wouldn't mind it if it's them with the wonderful news that I've been waiting for all year round.'_

Jack and Crow where definitely surprised for the sudden visitors coming, due to the fact that they don't come by unless its pretty urgent, which somehow brought their hopes up as they thought the same thing. _'Have they found Hikari already?'_

"Good Evening, Yusei. I'm sorry to come at this time of the night, we know that it's late but it's urgent." Mina greeted, with her face etched with seriousness, same with the expression Ushio had on his face.

Just the sight of them definitely made Yusei felt better, as assumptions to fill his head quickly.

_'Have they found her already? Where is she then? Was she alright? Was she hurt?'_ was all he could think of right now.

"Have you found her?" He finally asked. Mina and Ushio actually expected this, but sadly their visit wasn't really about that. They really didn't know how to say what they wanted to relay to them, as they through quick glances at each other. But, Ushio finally gave up, never wanting to waste precious time.

"Not exactly. But, we have a lot of things to discuss with you guys." was all he can say. With that, Yusei stepped out of a way motioning them to get in at their small flat, and led them to their small dining table.

"So, what is it all about then?" Jack started as he eyed the pair in a curious manner, and gave them a questioning brow.

"Well, first things first, we know that you already have done a lot for Neo Domino City, but we really need your help this time." Ushio uttered as he gave the three teenagers a serious look, showing that he wasn't kidding. "Mina, please fill them in."

"Right," She nodded in return as she pulled out a pen like item, having a holographic screen showing a picture of a person, who looks indistinguishable due to the covered face. "As you can see, right now it has been reported that this guy has been roaming Neo Domino City."

"And so? Why would you need us then?" it was now Crow who asked this time, as he also gave them a skeptic look.

"It has been reported that this guy, called Ghost, force people into duels, whether would be riding duels or normal duels and would often cause a great aftermath as the one forced into a duel would wound up in the hospital." Crow stared at them wide-eyed, obviously surprised at the news.

"No way! That's impossible! Duels don't really cause real damage, unless it's a psychic duel or something 'evil' is connected to it." Crow said in a surprised emphatic manner.

"Exactly, that's what we're just thinking. However, we can't really assume that. Though we hope that it's not anything serious as last time."

"But, regardless, if you're asking for our help to catch this guy then we're definitely gonna say no." Crow said definitely disapproving regarding the matter, "We don't have much time yet, and the WTGP is on our way already, along with the preparations of the WRGP. Right, Yusei?"

Yusei just stared at the two in front of them carefully, though he is concerned but Crow's right whether it would be the welfare of Neo Domino City, it's not really their responsibility despite them being bestowed upon the powers of the Crimson Dragon. Come to think of it, the matter isn't really connected to them as Signers. Unless, there's a catch that might help them for the tournament or solely in Yusei's point of a view, a catch that might lead him to a certain person at least.

"I have to agree with Crow there, we're definitely busy right now for the upcoming tournament."

"But, that's not all." Mina cut him off, as she started clicking on the holographic screen as another picture appeared, unlike the first one, though they're both indistinguishable, the new one is simply just undefined. "We found this mysterious duelist as well. Though unlike Ghost, this one is actually against Ghost, but ended up not being able to capture Ghost since it always runs away the moment he's about to face defeat."

"Other than that, spectators who were able to witness the two people dueling said that, the other one is simply riding on a D-Board, the one that kids usually use." Ushio added, whilst an idea quickly popped into Yusei's mind.

_'It couldn't be? Maybe it's her! No kid would ever dare duel a dangerous guy like that. Plus, kids don't even take much notice to the D-board unlike the D-wheels.'_

"Could it be-?"

"We can't be sure about that, yet Yusei. But, there is a possibility." Mina answered stated.

"Then were you guys able to find out what kind of deck the other guy is using or at least the monsters that were used in the duel?"

_'Please let it be a Water deck or at least some Water Monsters.'_ He prayed, but much to his chagrin:

"Well, they said the person used a mix of Beasts and Warriors." Minna stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, whilst scanning the given data to her, which somehow crushed a bit of Yusei's hopes as a frown of disappointment quickly became plastered on his face. Jack was definitely aggravated about this, as much as he cared for his friend, he definitely can't handle seeing him that miserable. Crow actually noticed Jack's irritation, and before he can do anything rash, he did the talking instead hoping that his idea would help resolve Yusei's year-long dilemma.

"Hey, Yusei. I know you're really sad about Hikari's disappearance, but if she really is alive wouldn't you be able to track her if she's made transactions?" Yusei gave Crow a skeptic look, obviously interested at what he's trying to say, hoping he'd continue as the rest also waited for him.

"I mean, she is rich right? She could have used a credit card once or twice within the year and with your great computer skills wouldn't you be able to track that easily?" Yusei was definitely surprised to hear that from him. Though in all honesty, he already thought about doing that, but decided against it seeing that he wouldn't want to do illegal things specifically hacking anymore unless it's really that needed. Plus, why discuss such things in front of the authority? Not to mention they're the law enforcers.

"True, but," Was all Yusei can say as he looked at the pair in front of them, obviously asking for approval.

"You do know that's against the law. We don't encourage that." Was Mina's quick reply, but there's actually a catch. "However, we could make an exemption if, and only if you help us regarding this investigation. You might not put your full focus on the matter, but a small help really counts from you guys."

Jack was definitely ready to protest, he couldn't just allow their precious time to be taken away in exchange for a permission to hack the Security Maintenance Bureau's computer. But, before he can do anything:

"It's a deal then."

Jack and Crow were definitely surprised at Yusei's urgent decision. It was just too quick, not to mention not totally thought out, and with that Jack honestly wanted to get mad at him and smack him in the head. However, he knew and understood that he just can't blame him. He knows how depressed Yusei has been ever since he lost Hikari.

It's not that Yusei was being a lovesick hopeless romantic. It's just he knew the type of relationship Yusei and Hikari had. He knew how lonely Yusei was, and he knew how much of a big part Hikari also had in him.

How did he know that? It's because she was also a part of his life. Hikari was his best friend for goodness' sake.

Jack cared for her, and most especially 'loved' her. It's not that he doesn't care anymore with the way he wanted to completely forget her, but he just can't make himself hope that much regarding something that's just obviously impossible to attain.

In short, unlike Yusei, he just accepted that his blond friend wouldn't come back. Yes, he felt sad. Yes, he did get depressed as well. But, could he continue to be so to such extent?

If Hikari is already _dead_, though he hated the thought of it too, he wouldn't want her to see him miserable for her death. Instead, he would want _to live_ for her and live a happy fulfilling life.

If you're wondering how he deals with Yusei? It's not that he has given up on her, but its just he accepted that Yusei does indeed love her more than he does. Not only that, he could clearly see that his friend is totally not giving up on her, and Yusei deserves her more than him already. Plus, someone already caught the apple of his eye anyway, and that would be a certain raven-haired reporter.

"But, I'm curious though. You guys actually own the whole database, how come you didn't do that in the first place?" Crow finally broke the silence and awkwardness of the situation, whilst he eyed the pair curiously.

"Well, we're actually getting to that you see." Mina stated in a sort of worried tone. "We did try to literally _exhaust_ all resources to search for your friend, so that includes Public Maintenance Bureau's Citizen Database."

"But," Ushio continued. "It's actually pretty weird."

"What's weird?" Yusei asked them, definitely becoming interested regarding the manner, seeing that they finally found something about Hikari.

"You see, we tried and tried getting info regarding about her, but it just appears to be blocked. Some were already erased." Then suddenly, a memory quickly flashed onto Yusei's mind, remembering an incident:

**_*_**_"So, how did it go, Yusei?" Hikari greeted him, the moment she saw him arriving at their hideout in the depths of Satelite. _

_"It was okay. Although something's wrong though," he stated as he brought in his D-wheel, and then connected it to his laptop, and then he glanced up to his friends whilst he tampered with his D-wheel, only to notice a friend missing. "Just wondering, where's Rally? I haven't seen him all day today?"_

_"Oh, Rally, we actually don't know ourselves to be honest. We haven't seen him too." Tank answered._

_"Is that so? That is odd." Hikari uttered, as she went by His side to look up to what He was doing while the others just sit back at the sides. "Anyways, what do you think's wrong with it?" she asked._

_"Hmmm, I think it has to do with the engine. It just doesn't sound right. By the way, how's your search going?"_

_"Well, like the usual. Nothing's posted about me. Everything is unknown, except for my name though." She stated feeling a bit perplexed. "It's weird really; I wonder why they'd block every bit of my information. But, it is also odd that Jack found out that I'm not from around here." Hikari sighed.*****_

"Is it because of the event from 4 years ago, when she first disappeared from Neo Domino City?" Yusei queried them, with that Mina snapped as if she just experienced an Eureka-type of experience.

"Oh yeah, that. I almost forgot about it. It could be that! But, then again, Sir Rex Goodwin did it to protect her. But, we did reset it back to being open right after she got back. I'm sure of it. Plus, if we were trying to protect something, yes, we would definitely block specific information, but we wouldn't erase anything." She stated as stared at them in a serious manner. "And most especially, we wouldn't make inaccessible to us."

"You mean to say is that someone did this?" Jack asked now started feeling curious himself as well. _'Could this actually mean that she's alive? Or someone is just playing tricks here. But if it is that, where her of all people?' _

He definitely can't believe what he's hearing right now. Is that even a possible? Well, it is true that the Dark Signers got resurrected right after they won the battle. But she wasn't even there. They didn't found her. It's just plain illogical, or more likely _impossible._

"Yes, exactly which is why it is weird." Ushio answered as he placed his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why her and only her of all people? But if you'd ask us, it is actually pretty timely you see which actually made us conclude that she might have done that herself. But, in fairness to her, she did well in making a firewall. Even we can't infiltrate it."

_'Did I hear them just right?'_ Was Yusei's quick thought. _'She's alive! I was right to never give up after all.'_

"But, why did you say timely? Is there something happening?" Despite his slight feeling of euphoria due to knowing that she might be alive, he can't help but be worried. It's true that her life used to be in danger, but its different now, it's supposed to be over.

The officers both fidgeted on their seats, definitely trying to find a way to address his question properly.

"Uhhm," Mina started, trying to find the right words. "Well, you see it's like this. You see, Hikari's actually the daughter of the Illusions Corporation." Hearing this wasn't new to Jack, whilst Yusei and Crow who heard at it for the first time were shocked a bit to hear that as they eyed the officers curiously with a raising brow.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Crow exclaimed surprisingly. "Wow, didn't knew that she was such a V.I.P. But, what's the connection?" Crow asked in a naive manner, definitely oblivious to these kinds of things.

"Since she's the daughter of Illusions Corp.'s founders, with them both dead after the incident 4 years ago, she's now the sole heir of the company. Due to that reason, tons of people have tried to hack recently into our database all trying to get information about her. Whatever they're after, we're just glad that whoever put that firewall since it protected it so far. But, most likely with the given situation, we're assuming that they're after her life, because once she's dead, the company is open for buyers. It will definitely be a big asset to whoever gets it, since its one of the most famous game developing companies. Maybe 5 levels below Kaiba Corp. Per se."

"But, even if her life is in danger, her disappearance couldn't be associated to that." Jack stated as he tightened his hand into a balled fist. "She was never there with the resurrection of the Dark Signers. It's just impossible."

"No, its not." Yusei quickly disapproved of Jack's proposition. "However, there's the slightest chance of being impossible, but its still possible. We're not even sure on what happened to her, then suddenly certain events pertaining to her started to stir up. It couldn't be just mere coincidence."

_'Yes, I believe. Though it's a bit against logic per se, I believe that she's alive. There's nothing impossible that's for sure, and that was definitely proven to me during the battle versus the Earthbound Immortals.'_ Yusei thought. His beliefs were definitely firm, and won't allow those beliefs to sway that easily.

"Plus, we think that the public isn't really aware regarding the war between the Dark Signer and Signers you know. But, the fact that it suddenly became protected what makes us assume that certain possibility." Ushio said, and with that stated Yusei quickly stood off from his chair and went towards his pc after a moment of realization.

_'Firewall. Oh Yeah, I remember teaching her a thing or two regarding that. If she did firewall I taught, then for sure it's her. There's nobody in Neo Domino City that would have or could have tried to attempt to make a strong one.'_ He thought as finally allowed his fingers to type flawlessly at the keyboard, as the rest followed him and watched whatever he was attempting to do.

With a few help with his own custom made software, in a matter of minutes he was finally able to hack through the Bureau's main computer. Ushio and Mina watched in amazement, for there was no person that could ever hack that fast, especially with the Bureau's high-end and top of the line security.

In a matter of seconds he was finally able to arrive at a page that he's been looking for, his azure eyes grew wide as a smile quickly formed on his face—a smile that he wasn't able to form for such a very long time.

"This type of firewall. It is her, the one who did it is Hikari. She's alive!"

* * *

I'm sorry for suddenly changing again.

I'll explain later.

But, expect this to change a bit because I'm about to do what I'm supposed to do with this thing.


	3. Chapter 2: Boy Meets Ghost

Basically, the change all starts here. But, then again, as I was reading through it didn't need to change for now. Maybe just a few minor changes.

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 02-

It was finally late at night as a small figure walked in the depths of the Satelite Area, with a red D-board on his hand.

It was cloaked, with its head protected by a red and black helmet, whilst its face was halfly covered by the red specs on its face.

The person looked up, only to see a billboard with the picture of Neo Domino's New King of Duelists, as he pressed his hand covered in a red fingerless glove on his chest; feeling a bit troubled.

_'Why? Why do I still feel this way?' _he thought as his heart suddenly started to pound hard beneath his chest in a different manner. _'Why?'_ he thought, but before he could ponder more into his mind, a beep suddenly sounded from his pocket. He quickly he took out a pen-like thing, where the sound obviously came from as it had a light on top of it blink in a fast paced manner. He quickly opened it as a holographic screen appeared right before him, as his eyes went wide at what he saw. He clenched his teeth in irritation, whilst gripping the pen-like thing on his hand hard furiously.

"Damn it." Was all he said as he quickly rode his D-Board and dashed away towards a certain destination.

**

* * *

**

The minute the officers left their pad, Yusei just stayed in front of his PC as he tried to hack through the firewall he assumes that Hikari could have put up.

"You think you can hack through that?" Jack asked as he just watched Yusei curiously, whilst Crow on the other hand quickly slapped him at the back.

"What the hell are you saying? That's Yusei we're talking about of course he can break through it, right Yusei?" But, Yusei didn't bother to answer as he just gave all his focus on typing on his keyboard, somehow making Crow sigh as he gave a shrug.

_'Oh well, I guess he's just too excited.'_ Crow thought as he smiled.

Yusei was definitely quick on his fingers, he just knows it all so well despite how complex it was, since he's the one who thought her to do it. As he got through all the defenses, his heart kept pounding faster, obviously excited. Finally, after a manner of minutes, he finally got in.

"Cracked it." He uttered.

"Really? So, is it really her?" Crow asked, whilst Jack quickly hovered over them, definitely curious for whatever findings.

"She is alive. She is certainly alive. But they're right though, some information were deleted. I'm guessing that she could have done that herself." Yusei stated, as he typed more and showed it all. Then he tried going through more of Hikari's data, specifically her transactions as Crow had suggested.

The moment Jack saw it, his amethyst eyes went wide at the things he saw as he quickly pushed Yusei off from his chair and squinted on the screen, scrutinizing the details. His hand quickly clenched to a fist in irritation.

"That brat." He stated; furious.

"Why? What's wrong?" Crow raised a questioning brow on him.

"Look at her! She never stopped her drunken ways! I mean look, the transactions were made almost everyday at the same bar, and it was the bar she first went to! What the hell was she thinking! She promised me to never drink again!" He bellowed. Yes, he was definitely angry at the blond, but he was angry because he cared. "I can't believe that brat had the nerve to never dare show her face to us and do these things." But Crow just smirked, trying to stifle away his laughter. Though Jack was mad, he could clearly see the worry he has for the blond.

"Don't forget, Jack. Hikari's taken already." Crow stated in a teasing manner as he punched him playfully on the shoulder. Realizing what Crow just said, Jack quickly backed off from the PC, his face scrunched with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You really don't have to point out the obvious." But, Yusei really didn't mind it as he even smiled at Jack's reaction. Plus, he's definitely aware of how close their relationship was, and he respects that.

"Guys, you mind if we check that bar right now?" Yusei asked with his helmet already under his arm, obviously ready to take off anytime.

"Jeez, like I could say no to that, and I bet Jack would even race you to it." Crow grinned as he took his helmet as well, and placed it over his head.

"Whatever." Was all Jack could say as he also took his and wore it. But, before they could even ride on to their D-wheels, suddenly Yusei's monitor's suddenly started to get fuzzy, quickly getting their attention. Whatever was happening, they're ready to ignore it if there was something wrong with it, but finally it cleared as a woman's voice sounded from the speaker's.

"Yusei! Jack! Crow!" Recognizing the voice the trio quickly rushed to the monitor. Yusei quickly turned on the PC's mic.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Yusei called out.

"It's Ghost! He attacked us, and Ushio, he-!" but the monitor and speakers both became fuzzy, now losing the signal.

"Wait!" Yusei exclaimed as he tried to type on his keyboard hoping that he could repair the connection, which he successfully did, as Minna's face became clear as it showed her worried, frantic face.

"What happened? What happened to Ushio?"

"We were attacked by Ghost, and he's in the hospital now, and he's badly injured!" With that no words needed to be said further as they all took off, and dashed off with their D-wheels.

**

* * *

**

The sight of Ushio alright was terrible as he was wheeled in a stretcher. When Yusei and the gang saw him they quickly rushed towards Ushio.

"Ushio, what happened? What did Ghost did to you?" Yusei said in a worried manner, as the man just groaned, finding the power to speak.

"Yu-sei," Ushio drawled, "Be careful. Don't Synchro Summon against Ghost." After that due to his critical sate, the Med crew just has to quickly carry him away to the operating room. The three of them were definitely shocked alright, seeing that this Ghost guy wasn't just any typical guy afterall.

"That Ghost!" Crow uttered in complete frustration as he punched the hospital's walls. "I can't believe he'd go this far." But, Yusei held his friend's shoulder, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Standing here wouldn't stop his rampage. We have to find that Ghost before it could even hurt anybody else." Yusei stated his azure eyes filled with seriousness.

With that they quickly left the hospital as they rode on their D-wheels, going on separate ways.

The roads were clear and dark, seeing that it's like 3:00 a.m. in the morning already.

_'I wonder what he meant to not Synchro Summon?'_ Yusei thought as he tried to think deeply into his thoughts, but before he could come up with his own conclusions, a sound of another D-wheel came from his behind.

He quickly looked as he his eyes went wide, obviously surprised. Seeing it was the same guy he saw on the picture.

"Ghost!" He exclaimed, he quickly contacted Jack and Crow and sent them on the coordinates. "I'll definitely avenged all of the people you've hurt! Activate-!" Before he could even press the button, Someone shouted,

"Wait!" It stated, its voice sounding a bit mechanical or more likely its voice sounded as if it was modified. Yusei quickly searched from where it come from as he then saw a cloaked person, with its head protected by a red and black helmet, whilst its face was halfly covered by the red specs on its face; riding on a red D-Board.

The person then flawlessly jumped from the other side-of the skyway, making Yusei definitely surprised at the dangerous stunt. Then a thought quickly flashed into his mind, causing it to come into a realization.

_'Is this the other mysterious guy Minna and Ushio was talking about?'_

"Activate Speed World 2, Battle Royal mode!" With that the lane quickly became a Duel Lane. Security notes the Duel and grants authorization as they set up the circuit, by raising the roadways and adding side ramps.

"Duel!"

_'I don't know what this other person's motive is, but seeing that he was rumored to go against Ghost, I just hope that we can work together to bring him down.'_

Ghost went first as he Summons Wise Core [atk/def-0] then sets a card faced down and ends his turn.

The unknown person goes second as he summons Red Gadget [atk-1300 def-1500] in attack position. Since Red Gadget was normal summoned, its effect activates thus allowing him to draw out a Yellow Gadget from his deck. Right after, he then sets three cards faced down and ends turn.

Yusei then draws a card and summons Max Warrior [atk-1800 def-400] and uses it to attack Wise Core, whilst its attack raises to 2200.

"Wait, don't!" the other person called out to him, but it was plain too late. Ghost then quickly activates Labyrinth of Kline to reduce Battle Damage and prevent Wise Core's destruction. Then due to Max Warrior's own effect, its attack drops down to 800. However, despite the warnings, Yusei then special summons Turbo Booster and releases it to destroy Wise Core.

The other person clenched his teeth in irritation, whilst Ghost laughed hysterically causing Yusei to be taken aback. Without further ado, Ghost then special summons Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity along with its components: Wisel Top, Attack, Guard and Carrier, producing a robotic type of monster.

"Crap, It got summoned earlier than I thought." Said the person riding beside Yusei.

_'Is that what this guy meant when he tried to stop me a while ago? Whatever this monster is, this must definitely be something then.'_

Jack and Crow finally arrives at the area as they saw the on-going duel.

"Wow, look at that, they're dueling 2 on 1, but the guy seems to be the leading it though with all those monsters on his field. So, this is Ghost." Crow stated feeling a bit amazed.

"Hmf, whatever that thing can do, I bet Yusei can win over it." Jack stated firmly, as Crow just nodded in return, as they just watched the duel.

Though he was at fault there, Yusei hope to redeem himself as he ended his turn by setting two cards faced down.

Ghost then starts another turn as all the Duelists gains two Speed Counters. With no avail, he ordered his Wisel Infinity to attack Max Warrior. But, Yusei counters by activating Shock Reborn, to halve the Battle Damage causing his lifepoints to drop to 3150. Yes, Max Warrior was definitely destroys but due to Shock Reborn he was able to revive Turbo Booster back in to the field. Ghost then sets a card faced down then ends his turn.

The other duelists then draws, causing their speed counters to go up to three. He summons Yellow Gadget [atk-1200 def-1200] then sets a card faced down then ends his turn.

_'I wonder what this guy is doing? Though he might have warned me not to do anything, yet he's not even doing anything. I wonder what he's waiting for? But, regardless I just can't sit around and wait.'_ He thought has he had his complete resolve. As his turn came, their speed counters quickly raised to four.

"Seeing that I have four Speed Counters, I activate Speed Spell-Angel Baton! With this card, I can send Gauntlet Warrior to the graveyard thus allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck. Then, I summon Debris Dragon[atk-1000 def-2000] in attack position! Due to its effect, I'll be able to summon Gauntlet Warrior back into the field, then I tune it with my Debris Dragon! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" With that a beautiful dragon emerged as it took it's flight. Yusei then activates his faced down card "Meteor Wave" as it raises Stardust Dragon's attack to 2800 and uses it to attack Wisel Infinity.

But, Ghost then activates Wisel Guard's effect as it then misleads the attack to it, causing Wisel Infinity's arm to blow off. Though, the attack damages through as Ghost's Life Points quickly drops to 2400. Yusei then sets a card faced down as he ends his turn.

Ghost quickly searches data regarding about his enemy, causing him to laugh hysterically.

"Yusei Fudo, so you battled Rex Goodwin I see. But, still clueless." Ghost stated mockingly, causing Yusei to just hiss in return.

Ghost then begins his turn as each dueslits Speed Counter goes up to five. A smirk flashes on his face as he summons Wisel Guard 3 to replace his monster's mission arm.

"You think you can destroy Wisel Infinity? You'll never destroy it. Wisel is invincible!" Ghost laughs, but Yusei disregarded it as he believes otherwise. There's no such card that's so unbeatable.

"Ghost!" Yusei called, "Why are you tarageting Duel Runners?" He asked simply, hoping to know the answer.

"It's my purpose," he simply answered back. "rather me and Wisel's purpose, since we need to remove unnecessary things in the world. Synchro Monsters, they're needed to be removed since they're a proof of human's evolution."

_'Unnessecary? A proof of human's evolution?'_ he thought, feeling a bit perplexed.

"Now, I activate Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect!" With that a green colored beams came out of its chest as it took hold of Stardust Dragon. Yusei stared, stunned at what was happening.

"Stardust Dragon!" He shouted, as he just watched seeing his monster struggle on the beam's grasps as it slowly got sucked into Wisel.

"I don't think so, Ghost! I activate my Quick-Play spell card! Forbidden Chalice on Wisel Infinity! This card raises Wisel Infinyt's attack to 400 but it nulls all the monster's effects!" With that the beams quickly disappeared as Stardust Dragon returned to Yusei's side. Yusei was certainly surprised, and somehow thankful for the unknown duelist's deed.

"However, since that was a normal Spell Card, due to Speed World 2's effect, you take 2000 life point damage!" Ghost exclaimed and with that electric sparks suddenly came as it flowed all over the anonymous duelist, as his lifepoints dropped to 2000. It wasn't just any kind of shock, for some reason it felt real causing some of his gadgets to malfunction. He then strapped his voice modifier away from him so he won't get grounded.

"Crap." Was all he said, though it was a small female voice coming from the person, Yusei was able to hear it a bit.

_'A girl? So, this guy was a girl afterall? Wait, could it be? Her? No way! It couldn't be her! If its her then, she might get hurt.'_ Worried thoughts quickly clouded his mind, but was later disturbed as Ghost finally continued his attack.

"Hmf, Fine then I'll use Wisel Infinity to attack your Yellow Gadget!" But, before Wisel could lay a hand on her, Yusei compensates her act of goodwill and activates his trap card.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" with that it quickly negated the attack, the girl then stared at him, taken aback at his actions. Yusei guessed that she might haven't expected it.

_'Hmmm, maybe it is not her after all.' _

"I then set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

The girl then draws as their SPC's raises to 6. She then activates Speed Spell-Soul Exchange as it allows her to use Infinity Wisel as Tribute fodder along with her other mosnters to summon Beast King Barbaros [atk-3000 def-1200] in attack position. Then activates its effect, since it was tribute summoned, she's then allow to destroy all card's on Ghost's field. With Ghost's field all clear, she then order's Barbaros' to attack thus causing causing his lifepoints to drop to 0 immediately.

The spectators, Jack and Crow were definitely shocked at the sight as the person performed an instant OTK.

Due to the aftermath of the duel, Ghost then loses his balance as he plummets off the bridge and explodes. Yusei then quickly orders Crow and Jack to follow it quickly.

The forgotten girl then watches as she watched Yusei leave. With her hands once again placed on her chest, as her eyes remained fixed on the raven haired lad's retreating figure.

"Yusei, so we've finally met."

**

* * *

**

Yes, just a few minor changes here and there.

Well for those who have read this before this isn't longer a surprise. Maybe the only surprise that you'll be able to see is the effect of the changes that I've made ;p

Anyways, I'll give you guys a great explanation on the last chapter after editing this thing. So, yeah bear with me for now. This time, I can proudly say that my mind is finally appeased from being troubled.


	4. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Boy

If you're wondering about changes. I could say the grand changes starts now.

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 03-

It was finally a new day, as the night passed by quickly right after the duel, as the cloaked girl now road on her Red D-Wheel. Though it was finished, her face was yet to be covered still with her Red and Black Helmet and Red Specs.

Her mind just traveled elsewhere, to be precise to the certain raven-haired lad with azure eyes.

She placed her hand once more on her chest, feeling the pain of the thought of that person.

But later was disturbed, as her specs showed an image of a brown haired lad, who's just about the same age as her.

"Hey, what the hell's up with you?" He stated as his irritated voice rang through the speaker's on her helmet.

"Nothing why?" She nonchalantly stated.

"Ugh, I don't know what's up with you. But, really you got to stop doing that." He sighed as his honey brown eyes stared at her with concern. "Plus, Ares has been worried about you, you know? He won't dare sleep!" He exclaimed, as she just smiled.

"Fine, alright already. I'll be there soon. Plus, I have to talk to you about something."

"You better! Oh yeah, you might want to buy some milk for Ares as well. He ran out of food."

It didn't took long as she finally returned to their secret base, which is hidden in the depths of the Satelite Area, specifically the area with all those unrepaired, abandoned buildings. Since Neo Domino is still recovering, they weren't able to rebuild all of them yet, but it is definitely better than last time.

The place was quiet, seeing they were one of the only few residents. In a matter of seconds the moment she reached their floor, a little boy with raven hair and beautiful azure eyes greeted her, as he threw himself at her. The girl wasn't surprised actually, nor did she got irritated; actually, she liked it and whenever the kid does that it can't help but make her feel calm and relieved.

"Ares, why didn't you sleep? I heard from Clyde that you've been up all night." She stated in a bit of nagging tone, just like an older sister who's scolding her younger sibling. But, Ares just pouted as his eyes started to fill with tears, somehow causing her to sigh.

"Alright, stop that already. But, next time just don't do that again, okay?" She beamed him her calm smile as she handed the toddler his milk, with that the little guy scurried off, as he quickly took the plastic bag of milk away from her, and continued playing with his toys.

"Like I said, you really got to stop doing that you know? When has it become your duty to care about the peace of Neo Domino City? So, you're like Batman now?" Clyde utter in complete sarcasm as he stared at her annoyingly with his palms placed on his waist.

"It's not like that. I just wanted to pass up time."

"That's what you call passing up time? You were obviously hurt you know! I've been watching the duel the whole time! Your voice modifier was even destroyed! Now how are you going to hide your identity?" He exclaimed a bit angrily, as the girl just sighed. She knows that she was at fault, and his anger was just due to worry.

"I'm sorry. The minute I saw him dueling, I just had to join." With that Clyde's angry face started to calm down a bit, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh really? Or rather you were just worried yourself." Clyde uttered in a mocking tone as he just sighed. "Really, am I not enough for you?" He uttered as he placed his hand gently on her face, which she shoved off carefully.

"I'm sorry." Clyde sighed once more.

"I guess, he must have really hit you hard, huh? Well, tell you what, why won't you allow me to set you up a meeting with him?" He stated as he gave her a wink.

"I wonder what would that be?" She stared at her skeptically.

"Just sit back, relax, and watch."

* * *

Days has passed alright as Yusei, has yet again left disturbed, as the duel happening a few nights ago won't just leave his mind. As he remembers, the monster, Wisel Infinty grabbing his Stardust Dragon; he can't help but feel the fear creeping on to his chest.

Then suddenly, the thought of the mysterious girl also clouds his mind. He was definitely interested about her with the way that girl dueled. He has definitely not witnessed someone daring enough to use a normal Spell Card during a Turbo Duel. Who in the world would?

Though, he was definitely thankful though, it wasn't for that sacrifice, Stardust Dragon could have been sucked away to that Ghost's monstrous card.

But, another thing that makes him perplexed was Ghost himself, as they found out that he was actually a robot, with its deck gone the moment they found him in the depths of the forest.

He knew that there's something going on, and whoever programmed Ghost to be that way will definitely not stop wrecking havoc in Neo Domino City.

He quickly sighed as he just ruffled his raven hair in an irritated fashion.

_'Just when I was about to find her, suddenly something comes and stops me.'_ He thought sadly. He quickly stood up from his seat, as he sat in front of his PC, once again hacking through Hikari's database.

Ever since he was able to do that, he had always visited that, trying to see if there's something new. Like if she went somewhere and bought something from somewhere from within the area. If she does, he'll gladly rush up to that place and confront her face to face. But, not the point that he would glomp her though. However, if he has to be honest himself, he'll definitely feel excited. Though, it never stopped him to feel curious and skeptical:

_'Jack's right, if she's alive, how come she hasn't herself to us or to me at least? Oh well, at least she's still alive'_ He sighed once more, and then suddenly a beep came from his laptop totally catching his attention.

* * *

It's been three days as Clyde has searched regarding Yusei Fudo. It didn't take long to access his information as they easily just went through the Bereau's firewalls with ease. It just took them time less than they've thought it would to actually gain it all.

"Wow, so the new King is now just a repair guy?" Clyde stated in a surprised manner, or rather amazed at what he's seeing right now. "Though he had to hand it to him, he is an amazing duelist, but he's not as famous as Jack Atlas."

"If I have to be honest, I don't know what's with him, but he could have made a fortune of himself if he just exposed himself more. For a Duel King, he's sure is a reserved guy, more like Yugi Mouto; but even if, Yugi Mouto is just different than him. Even if Yugi was a reserved type of guy he's still famous and attracts fame like a natural person full of charisma."

"So, you'd think this would work?" Clyde stated worriedly somehow feeling unsure to what they're about to do. "Based from his information, he's the type of guy that you just can't fool around with." But the girl just shrugged her shoulders, as she had her final resolve. Right now, she doesn't care.

"Duh, it is his job. Of course, it would be rude if he won't accept. Especially, that we're offering him a lump sum of money for something simple as repairing a mere ball pen. Plus, knowing him well enough, of course, he'll accept it even if it is suspicious." She stated in an nonchalant manner, causing Clyde to smack his face with his palm, but did it anyway.

"Man, I know that you're a bright girl, but this is just stupid!" He screamed, obviously feeling crazy right now. "I just can't believe you right now."

"Earth to Clyde, I thought that you're the one who's going to set me up? If I have to be frank I actually ended up planning the set up for myself."

But suddenly, a beeping sound suddenly flowed to their PC's causing the cloaked girl to push his friend away, obviously excited. The moment she saw what it was a grin quickly formed on her small lips.

"See, what did I told you?" She stated in a teasing manner, as Clyde just stared wide-eyed at the screen with his mouth agape, just plainly baffled.

* * *

Yusei quickly mounted himself on his D-Wheel, as he quickly wore his helmet, ready to take off.

_'I wonder who in the world would ask someone to repair a mere ball pen for a very high price.'_ He thought, but shrugged his shoulders as he just rode on his D-wheel and left. _'Oh well, whatever kind of ball pen it is, maybe it's something special. Plus, I needed the payment for it for a new part that I'm planning to make.'_

It didn't take long as he quickly arrived at the area as he pulled himself to a stop, and stared at his D-wheel's screen, making sure that it was the right place.

_'I did follow it. But, why did it lead me here?'_ He thought as he scanned the dark areas of the Daimon Area.

"I see that you accepted my request, Yusei Fudo." A techno-modified voice uttered.

"Who's there?" He bellowed with his low voice, as he shifted to a defensive stance. _'Crap, is this a trap? Will there be another Ghost here then?'_ He thought, but a cloaked figure just zoomed around him on his D-wheel, with a smirk-stricken face. Recognizing the person, his eyes went wide, totally taken aback.

"It's you." Was all he can say, while she in return got of her D-board, and opened on her Duel Disk.

"Yusei Fudo, I want you to Duel me." She was all she stated, but Yusei just scowled at her, definitely feeling perplexed at her actions. _'Hmf, even if I do run away, she might just force me into a duel, so I might as well give it to her.'_ He thought as he quickly took his Disk from his Runner and activated it, whilst loading his cards.

"Fine, I accept." He stated as he stared her carefully, as her lips just formed a playful smile.

"So, Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first. Draw! I summon Green Gadget [atk-1400 def-600] in attack position. Since it was normal summoned it allows me to draw out Red Gadget from my deck. I then set three cards faced down then I end my turn." She stated, her smirk still plastered on her face. Though she had that smirk, a weird feeling in her heart started filling her, as it resonated beneath her chest in an odd way.

_'Yusei, really, I can't believe that you can make me feel this way still.'  
_

Yusei just stared at the current field, as he eyed the Green monster. _'Just like the battle with Ghost, she's using the Gadget series. I wonder what she has up on her sleeves. Judging from the duel I just had with her, it was a plainly obvious Power Deck, with Field Control. But, whatever she's capable of, I'll definitely not back down.'_

"Draw! By discarding Level Eater I can special Quickdraw Synchron [atk-700 def-1400] in attack position! Since Quickdraw Synchron is a level five monster, I can special summon Level Eater from the graveyard by reducing Quickdraw's Level to four. Then, I tune Level Eater to Quickdraw Synchron! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior [atk-2300 def-1300]!" the girl, just stared at him in amazement, as Junk Warrior emerged into the field. "Now, Junk Warrior attack Green Gadget! Scrap Fist!" But the girl just didn't move as she activated a trap card.

"Wait a sec! I activate my trap card, Power Frame! Due to its card's effect I can equip it to Green Gadget and increase its attack power by the difference of Junk Warrior's and Green Gadget's attack power, thus raising it to 2300! But, that's not all I activate a quick-play spell card, Shrink on Junk Warrior thus reducing its attack power to 1250" She stated as it caused her to grin at him. "Didn't know that you'd fell for that so easily."

"What the-!" Was all Yusei can say, as he saw Junk Warrior get destroyed, as his life points quickly drop to 2750. He clenched his teeth due to irritation. Though true he had the disadvantage but he'll definitely not stop from there.

"I set two cards faced down then I end my turn. You, what do you want from me? Why do you want to duel me? Who are you?" He asked as his azure eyes flared, due to the heat of the circumstance.

"I'm nobody. All I want is to simply duel you." She calmly stated as her lips formed a gentle smile. "I don't plan on kidnapping you after this or what. So, chill." With that he just 'hn'd' in annoyance, definitely not letting his guard down.

_'This is obviously suspicious.'_

"Draw, I now then summon Red Gadget [atk-1300 def-1500] in attack position! Like Green Gadget, it allows me to draw out a Gadget monster from my deck, thus I draw out Yellow Gadget. Since your field is cleared, now I order Green Gadget to attack you directly!" She declared, but Yusei was quick on his own, as he activated a trap card.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Once every turn, I could negate an opponent's attack, and then resets it back in the field."

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that card, but still it won't stop me, go Red Gadget!" With that Red Gadget pierced through Yusei as it caused his life points to drop to 1450.

"Now, I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

_'I clearly don't know her complete motive, plus this is highly suspicious. I mean, who in the right mind would get me out in the middle of nowhere for a duel? But, nonetheless I definitely don't plan on losing. So, Hikari, wherever you are please, lend me your strength.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, his mind deep in focus as he draws out a card, whilst the mark on his arm starts to glow. In reaction to this, the girl suddenly starts to feel pain as she winced. But, tried to hold it in, hoping her opponent won't notice.

_'Crap, what the hell is he up to?'_

"Draw! whatever answer you're looking for from this duel, I definitely don't plan on giving up! I activate my spell Card One for One, as it allows me to discard Junk Synchron to the graveyard to special summon Tuning Ware in attack position! Then I summon Synchron Explorer in attack position. Due to its effect it allows me to special summon Junk Synchron from the graveyard, and then I tune all of my monsters to it!"

"Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier in attack position!" He chanted as a beautiful crystal like dragon appeared beyond their midst. The girl stared at the monster wide-eyed.

_'That's Brionac?'_ she thought, totally taken aback. But, as seconds passed, her heart raced harder beneath her chest, as a trickle of tears streamed down her partially covered face. _'I can't believe it that you're still holding on to that card.'_

Yusei quickly noticed the girl's reaction, definitely surprised.

_'Why is she crying? Is this what she's looking for?'_ He asked himself, as he just stared at Brionac. _'But, why Brionac? What's the connection?'_ He thought as he tried to find his own conclusions. But in a matter of time, his opponent quickly dropped to her knees, whilst holding her hand; her face pain-stricken.

"Hey, What happened?" Yusei exclaimed, definitely feeling worried. Though she was a stranger, he was definitely not that heartless to not feel concerned. He quickly went towards her, but the moment the girl noticed him. She quickly stood up as he placed her hands on her deck, surrendering, causing to end the duel immediately, as she quickly rode on to her D-Board, and scurried off elsewhere, and making sure that she was fast enough for Yusei to follow her.

Yusei just stared at her, dumbstruck at the situation.

_'What was that just now? Not just that, that duel just felt so familiarly odd for some reason. But, I don't remember dueling with that kind of deck, just who are you?'_

* * *

Okay, as you have seen yes there were actually changes within the fic, and I don't know if the old readers have noticed that.

But, don't worry it will be explicitly stated in the later chapters ;p


	5. Chapter 4: Misery

Oh yeah, I was just reminded. Did you know that I made a Christmas special? And know what with the change of events, I'm kind of thinking of pulling it off?o.o but again it depends ;p

Anyways, here's my explanation:

Once again. I'm sorry. This is definitely final. =.=

I am seriously having hang ups regarding this story. It's just there's something that isn't right in what I'm doing.

I know that problem is obviously me since it's all about my attitude, and that's an undeniable fact.

But, I have to be honest this is definitely the first time that I'm experiencing this kinds of things when writing.

Nonetheless, I'll just try to work it out. So, I'll be continuing this fic again. If all else fails, I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

Misery

By: Maroon 5

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 04-

Nighttime quickly loomed over Neo Domino, as the bars, the clubs along with their lights has finally lit up the city colorfully. People were still up and about, most specificlally the young adults and adults themselves, as they went off partying with their friends or just with themselves as they ended up mingling with new faces. If not, all do they do is just to dance the night away—intoxicated, or plain drinking the night away.

And one of them was just a simple girl with a cloak over her body, whilst her red specs mostly covered her face, and her head covered with a red cap instead of her usual helmet. She quickly chugged the bottle of her vodka ice. She just sat there at the bar with her palms supporting her dizzy, flushed face. Then she lazily leaned her head on just one of her palms, as her other hand crept towards another bottle; her eyes staring at it apathetically.

_'Yusei,'_ She thought as she then drank the bottle halfway. _'I really don't know why, but why?'_ With that she finished her third bottle and then slumped herself on the table.

_'After all this time, I can't believe that you're still hanging on things like that.'_ She sighed as now grabbed hold of another bottle, totally binge drinking. Right now, she couldn't care less of whatever, but just the drink it all away and send it to oblivion. _'You're definitely making me feel more miserable right now.'_

_'If only, I could just forget about you, maybe things would have been easier for me.'_ She thought as it caused her to sigh. _'Yeah, maybe it would have been easier afterall.'_

She knows that she'll have a hangover in the morning, but could she just face a sleepless, restless night over a night of mere ecstasy with just a hangover for a penalty?

Of course, it just had to be the second option.

She now tried grasping the fifth bottle, but as the alcohol quickly flowed in to her veins, her body temperature rising whilst her sight spun around her completely, she just couldn't take hold of it firmly; her hands finding the strength to do so. Clyde who was just beside her all this time just stared at her with concern.

He really doesn't know to the point that he can't even come up with a reason as to why someone could make her feel this way. I mean he was there for her this whole time, wasn't he still not enough for her?

Whatever she had with that guy he definitely didn't have a clue.

Sure they may have been friends for a very long time, but this is just something that he wasn't able to witness himself. He didn't even know how the hell his friend ever met that guy.

Plus, what does he have that he doesn't to make her this miserable?

"Hey, you should probably stop now you know? You obviously can't drink anymore." He stated, worriedly as he held her hand, clasping its fingers between his, taking it slowly away from the bottle.

Though it seemed impossible and shocking, the girl suddenly gained strength and stability as she grabbed her hand away from him and hugged the bottle towards her chest.

"Mind_hic_ _yohicur_ _busihicness_hic." But, what he did instead was to quickly drop off the payment and grab hold of the young girl with his arm as he tried to carry her off from bar. But, the girl struggled as she tried to punch as hard as she can on the brunette.

"Put_hic _me down_hic_!" She exclaimed angrily, as she continued to squirm away from his grasp.

"No, way am I going to let you get this drunk. Ares will be so worried about you." He said calmly. Though their acts may be eye and ear catching, they remained hidden in the depths of the people as they just danced to the beat of the loud music booming all over the place.

He was strong that's for sure, seeing that he's tall than the girl on arms, but his strength wasn't enough as the girl finally got away from his grasps whilst she ran away dizzily.

He tried to call her name as loud as he can as he chased after her, but before he knew it she was gone and completely out of sight.

* * *

It's finally midnight, as Yusei just remained seated in front of his desk as he tried to tinker with the same part that he's been trying to modify days ago. Due to the events, he was definitely not able to concentrate recently and wouldn't often find himself back to square one.

Now, with the new events starting to transpire right before him, the more his mind became clouded. Especially, with the event that just happened this morning.

He couldn't just simply forget it:

**_*_**_"Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier in attack position!" He chanted as a beautiful crystal like dragon appeared beyond their midst. The girl stared at the monster wide-eyed, __as trickles of tears streamed down her partially covered face__. Yusei quickly noticed the girl's reaction, definitely taken aback._

_'Why is she crying? Is this what she's looking for?'__ He asked himself, as he just stared at Brionac. 'But, why Brionac? What's the connection?' He thought as he tried to find his own conclusions. But in a matter of time, his opponent quickly dropped to her knees, whilst holding her head; her face pain-stricken._

_"Hey, What happened?" Yusei exclaimed, definitely feeling worried. Though she was a stranger, he was definitely not that heartless to not feel concerned. He quickly went towards her, but the moment the girl noticed him. She quickly stood up as he placed her hands on her deck, surrendering, causing to end the duel immediately, as she quickly rode on to her D-Board, and scurried off elsewhere, and making sure that she was fast enough for Yusei to follow her._

_Yusei just stared at her, dumbstruck at the situation._*****

_'I really couldn't understand. Was she sick?' _He thought, just feeling concerned. _'Whoever she is, I really don't believe that she just wants to duel. I just got the feeling that she wants something more that can either be good or bad.'_

Though she was a different girl, he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic as the situation transpired in the same way like his most not-so-favorite memory. With the way she reacted the moment she saw Brionac, it just reminded him of _Hikari_.

**_*_**_"Draw! Now I activate my spell card Tuning to draw out Junk Synchron and summon it into the field in attack position! (atk-1300 def-500) Due to its special effec I can special summon Speed Warrior back into the field! Then I flip summon my faced down monster Tuningware to attack position (atk-100 def-500). Now, I tune my Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior and Tuningware! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies," with the chant, Hikari stared at him wide-eyed, "Come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier in attack position! (atk-2300 def-1300)" With that a beautiful sapphire dragon appeared in the midst of them, that has the body of crystal-like ice, as it shown brightly due to the light its body illuminating from its the surroundings._

_"See Hikari? You're not alone. Even your monster wants you back to them. To the light." Somehow Hikari just chuckled sarcastically due to the ironic situation._

_"So, you were waiting for this after all this time, huh? I know this card pretty well, and this card here can definitely do miracles. And right now, I can't believe that once again you'll be using my card against me." With that she finally smiled._

_"Don't you dare stop at what you're doing." But, he just froze on the spot, as he swallowed the big lump that has quickly formed on his throat. He knows that when he attacks, it's not that simple, and with the battle he saw earlier between the Twins and Demark. He knows what happens afterwards. Though he was prepared, can he really do it?_

_Then he just stared at her, as he allowed his eyes to travel from top to bottom, engraving the image in his mind. Though he told Jack that he believes that he can revive the people lost, he can't help but feel a tinge of doubt himself. Once he executes the attack he knows that it can be the end of her completely. He'll never see her again; he'll never be able to hear her voice._

_Finally, Hikari closed her eyes, still keeping the smile plastered on her face, whilst tears also flowed on her delicate white skin._*****

_'Hikari, I know that you're alive and you're somewhere out there. But, I really wanted to see you right now. I just miss you so much._' He thought, as he continued to reminisce, but later on, was disturbed as he heard something crashing just nearby their shack.

_'What the hell was that?'_ he thought as he quickly stood from his seat. He looked for Crow and Jack, seeing if they're still awake, but sadly, still asleep.

_'I guess, I should at least check it out it might be something._' He thought as he quickly went off outside.

He stared at his surrounding carefully, feeling totally alert and ready to pounce if ever somebody would just jump from behind his back. But, before he could go any further, he noticed something definitely bigger than a dog lying on the streets, its body covered in fabric.

_'Is that a body?' _He thought worriedly as he quickly ran towards it, and lo and behold, it wasn't just anybody, as his azure eyes went wide, whilst his jaw dropped in the process.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay"

* * *

Okay, this might be second to the last chapter that I'll be editing because I'm going to post new ones ;p

So please do look forward for that!

Happy Holidays!

Once again I'm sorry!

I swear, I won't change anymore. Like I told my friend, if I ever change this I'll go rawr!

TC


	6. Chapter 5: An Emotional Tryst

Hi guys!

Just so you'd know: If I have to be honest, I had a series of talks with my friends, and I just realized something. Somehow with that point of realization, it made me turn back to writing the sequel as it was before. (with the minor changes)

I guess, to summarize what I'm trying to say is, I just can't write something that I haven't experienced yet and there's something about the new sequel that I haven't experienced yet as much as I loved the fun that it has in stored though. (If I have to be honest, that inexperience in that certain area is silly but true… if you're curious I'll be willing enough to share it. It's not something to be ashamed of anyway)

But, if you have to ask regarding the part as to why I changed the sequel, its just there was just something wrong _before_, now that I realized what was wrong I think I know how to make it now.

So, there.

And, I'm somehow thankful for you guys who aren't really complaining with my hang ups, as some even supported me through this dilemma that I'm going through.

Anyways I would like to thank:

**Anemos**

**Lilly321**

For reviewing the last revised, and edited chapters that I've reposted.

(To the anonymous review I"ll be replying at the end of the chapter)

Anyways, just so you'd know the change of our characters fates shall start now, so please do enjoy the latest chapter of the original **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst.**

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._

Just A Dream

By: Nelly

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 05-

Yusei's azure eyes were wide as he was surprised to see the girl who just dueled him a while ago, only to find her lying in the streets unconscious with her D-Board lying very faraway from her; same with her red specs. He quickly went down on his knees as he tried to shake her—hoping that she's still alive and she would just wake up.

However, as he keep on shaking her, the hat placed securely on her head, started to fall off as it revealed her mid-length, layered-cut blond her completely surprising him. Thoughts and assumptions completely filled his mind: _'Blond Hair? No way! It can't be—Hikari!'_

"Hey, wake up!" He exclaimed hoping that his voice would reach her. In a matter of minutes, the girl finally started to gain consciousness as her eyes opened carefully, revealing calm sapphire eyes.

He was definitely shocked, he just doesn't know what to do at the moment. It was plain obvious that it is her.

The girl made her hands trail off to her head, as she tried to stand up, but failed as she fell. However, before she could even touch the ground Yusei quickly caught her in his arms.

It doesn't matter how she got here…

It doesn't matter what her reason was for her disappearance…

For now, all he cares about is her, being right here, right now. Euphoria quickly filled him, he was just happy. Happy that she is still alive and well. If only he could cry, he would definitely cry tears of joy.

"Hikari? Hikari? What's wrong with you?" He asked as he tried to near his face towards her only to get a whiff of a familiar scent—alcohol. _'Was she drunk again? I wonder, what's the reason she keeps doing this to herself. Did something happen to her?'_

"Who are you? How did you know my name? Let me go!" She quickly exclaimed, though weak as she is now at her state, still she squirmed between his arms. But, Yusei instead made her face him as he made sure their eyes met.

"Hikari, it's me, Yusei." With the mentioning of his name, she stopped struggling, as her flushed face now became forlorn, whilst her eyes started to fill in with tears.

"Yusei?" she asked surprisingly in an almost quiet voice, but before she could say anything further, she fell limp on his arms—unconscious.

**

* * *

**

It was finally morning as Hikari laid on the bed, with the sun shining bright on her face from the window, causing her to stir a bit from her sleep. Her sapphire eyes opened slowly as she got a view of the plain light blue room.

But, as realization hit her she quickly sat up from the bed.

_'Crap, what the hell just happened to me?'_ she thought as she tried to look at herself, only to realize that she's not wearing her usual clothes anymore but rather a plain white shirt, over her underwear and black shorts. _'No no no! THIS IS BAD! What if these people know about me! They could sell me to whoever!'_ she thought definitely in panic mode as she stood up, as she quickly dug in to her pockets hoping that her stuff were still there, but much to her chagrin everything was just gone. She tried to look around from the drawer near the bed and even under the bed. Her stuff were just not there.

_'No! This is bad! I don't know what happened to me, and how the hell I got in here. Damn, something must have happened. I just wish that it didn't end up like that.I still wanted to be pure!' _She thought a bit terrified. She quickly went towards the window to know where she is right now, and to see if she could stealthily escape.

_'Well, wherever I am right now, this place doesn't seem to be a place for hoodlums. But, then again. I can't let my guard down. I mean, they did took everything! Ugh. Clyde, I must have upset him too much last night. If I wasn't that rash, maybe he could have picked me up wherever I ended up unconscious. Sigh. I shouldn't have run away. I shouldn't have let my emotions got over me. Sigh. It was over. I ran away, thus I should have just faced the consequences. No, that wasn't it, I should have just forgotten him earlier.'_

"Hikari," a low familiar voice uttered her name. Just hearing it said by the owner of the voice has totally taken her aback, as emotions started to fill her in completely. There were no words said after that as he just walked towards her, and made his arms snake around her small frame carefully.

She doesn't know whether to be happy or not, if she should cry or not.

"Yusei," she whispered, as she finally cracked, whilst tears just rolled down on her face. The raven haired lad then made his hand trail on to her face, as his sad yet happy azure eyes stared directly at hers.

She definitely doesn't know what to do right now. If Clyde was the one who orchestrated the things to happen, this definitely can't be taken as a joke.

She definitely can't be with him right now. Not now at her current state that is. Though her rational side would say that, her emotional side said otherwise, as she openly allowed his soft, tender lips to make it's way towards hers.

"Hikari, I've missed you. I've really missed you." Yusei stated emphatically, though his face may not be full of emotions, his eyes were enough to tell her how he really is feeling. "I still love you. I've always loved you, Hikari." Hikari was definitely taken aback to hear that, as she let go of him to look directly at his eyes.

"You do?" She definitely don't know what to do right now, should she follow her mind or her heart? As much as she loved him back, she just can't. But, this is what she has wished for, rather this is what she has deemed for ever since she fell in love with him.

It was impossible, it was just too nice to be a dream come true. But, now that it's in front of her, she can't.

"But, what about Aki? I know that she loves you, right? She likes you, Yusei!" Yes, that was the only alternative. Plus, she's beautiful and just about the same age as him. If it was her, Hikari was sure to accept it.

However, Yusei just kept himself silent. He was aware of the young girl's feelings. But, was that enough to hinder his love for her? Should pity be enough to hinder that? He just can't let that, he'd rather be true than hurt his friend for not truly loving her. Yes, it's a fact that he was aware of her feelings for him, but still he looks at her as a friend and her feelings alone for him wouldn't change anything about it.

"It's not that I don't care about her, but I just don't love her. I love her only as a friend, nothing more or less than that. I just love you and only you, Hikari. Even if a year has passed, I've never looked at any other girl but just you." Hikari definitely didn't know what to say, as she herself became speechless. She did nothing but cry, as she tried to get away from him.

"What's wrong, Hikari? Was there something wrong with what I've said?" He asked a bit worried, his face etched with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's me who's wrong. I-I love you too, Yusei!" She exclaimed as both of her hands quickly formed a balled fist of frustration. "I do, Yusei. I badly do. But, I don't even know if I should be saying this right now. I can't be here." She said, as she tried to get away towards the door. She maybe fast, but Yusei's fast enough as he quickly got hold of her waist with his strong powerful arms.

"How can you say that?" He uttered his face plastered with a painful expression. "I've waited for a long time, Hikari. I've suffered nights, thinking about you. How can this be all wrong? Hikari, I'm here for you. Whatever you're going through I promise to protect you. I may have failed on that before, but now I'm sure that I'll definitely leave your side." With that Hikari finally stopped struggling, whilst she just continued to sob. "I'm sorry, I know that I've caused you such pain back then. I'm sorry, that I failed for being at your side."

"But, I can't, Yusei. I love you, and I can't allow you to get into what I'm going through right now. No, I definitely can't let you get involved! I've made a lot of people involved into this, and I can't risk you getting into to it, too."

"Getting involve in what?" Another male voice uttered, with that the pair stared at the door only to see two people standing in front of them.

"Jack?" Hikari gulped. _'This is bad, crap. I can't believe I allowed myself to be this vulnerable. I really need to run away.'_

"It's not that I'm eavesdropping but I definitely can't turn deaf on matters like this. I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you can't keep running away anymore." Jack stated firmly as his amethyst eyes pierced directly at hers. "We don't know what you're involved at, but just so you'd know. We're your friends too, and we've been through thick and thin, and I guess that's enough for us to be involved with whatever you're involved at. Especially, him!" Jack pointed at Yusei.

"Just so you'd know, it's not just you. We suffered too. Think about that. You may not tell all of us, but I think he has enough right to at least know it. Think about it." With that Jack stormed away from Yusei's room with Crow following behind him.

Hikari definitely didn't know what to do right now. But, Jack is right. It wasn't just her, and they've been through so much already.

"I'm sorry. He's right, maybe I am just running away. I'll tell you guys."

**

* * *

**

Weeh, that's all that I can come up with right now =))

And somehow, I thought that was good enough o.O ( I hope XD)

Anyways, Please do review! Your thoughts are highly important for me! ^-^

So, TC! Happy Holidays everyone! :p

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Anemos: **If you haven't read my reply last time when I posted the latest chapter before I went berserk, here it is:

The moment I read your review I can't help but feel highly elated. I felt like wow, embarrassed and what not. I really didn't expect it =)) Though I'm really thankful that you really like the fic! But, I have to be honest, I never knew that the fic was like Romeo and Juliet type of story =))

Anyways, I hope that despite the sorta crappy chapter, you still enjoyed it! Do look forward for the upcoming updates!

**And this is my reply to your current review:**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too : ) and I'm somehow glad that you liked the reposted chapters ^^,

Well, in regards to your question, I'll be frank (since there's no use denying it since it was highly evident) No, I'm not well, nor fine in regards to writing. I'm just troubled I guess. Well, I was fine when I first wrote this, but I became to rash, and just wrote for the heck of it despite the fact that I wasn't really focused on this thing since I'm going through hell month =.= (finals in college). Then I started having doubts on myself and on the fic itself. If I'm really doing it right. As I read through my own fic, I actually realize that there is something wrong since it became heavily dramatic, or rather cliche. Then suddenly someone did point out that there is something wrong, which somehow not really the cause but rather the evoker (don't know what term to express it but just that) of the things happening right now.

So, then I thought it must have been the fic. So, I started to rewrite everything and went back to my original plan, but I guess I wasn't still appeased with that though :p

If I have to be honest, I'm still not sure if I'm feeling stable enough to make sound decisions regarding the fic, but like I said after a series of talks I came to a point of realization that its not really the fic but just me having self-doubt and less confidence. So, regardless at whatever might come up, I'll still continue this fic.

And if it wasn't for people like you and rest of those who were concerned I guess, i wouldn't be continuing this and would have just abandoned this thing. So, I highly thank you all ^^,

So, of course, I'm very thankful for your super special awesome review ^^,

TC


	7. Chapter 6: Reasons

First of all, I would like to thank those who have reviewed ^^,

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**Anemos**

**Lilly321**

**FireMewTwo **(or **Dinosaursgorawr101**)

Of course, I'd also like to thank those who have read, alerted, and faved the story ^^,

I mean, you may have not been able to review or haven't been reviewing, but I guess the fact that you are still reading it somehow makes me feel that you guys are interested.

Anyways, so far I'm feeling really better now, because of your continuous support :D If it wasn't for that I guess, I wouldn't have held my ground.

Oh yeah, just a share of thought, (no offense to those have done stories like that...) But, I just noticed, there are tons of titles suddenly popping up like 'the blank of the crimson dragon',' this of the crimson dragon', 'whatever of the crimson dragon', and blah blah blah. It just makes me laugh, at first when I did this fic there weren't really titles like that at all =))

Now, I suddenly found some story that has her/his oc having the same birthmark as my OC. Well, like hell I care, for me what matters is we all have different plot lines, content and what not =)) like ffn has any copyright rules anyway other than plagiarism.

So, anyway, please do enjoy another chapter of **Autumn Tryst**!

(Note: For those who have loved the sequel when I did the drastic changes... I have a surprise for you ^^,)

Opps, I almost forgot, anonymous reviews will be replied at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

* * *

-Chapter 06-

Hikari sat in front of the three boys, as she tried to find the right words to tell them.

"It's kind of a really long story. But, as I've promised I'll tell you guys all about it." She uttered as she gulped, still feeling reluctant about telling them. But then again she can't be anymore selfish. She stared at Yusei's eager azure eyes, somehow making her sigh. _'Yep, definitely no backing out now. I don't know how and why, but I guess this must be what they call fate or whatever.'_

"Don't worry, we're willing to listen even if it takes a whole day." Crow uttered jokingly as he let out a smile, hoping to relieve the tension that's building up around the atmosphere.

"Thanks. Well, here it goes. After the battle with the Dark Signers, I guess like the rest I was also resurrected. I was resurrected at the place where Yusei and I dueled. At that time, knowing that it was over, of course my first thought was seeing you guys, but then again I decided against it. Seeing that once everything is back to normal, I know that I have a lot to deal with prior to my three year disappearance. I never really wanted to disappear, it's just that," She paused for a moment as she tried to look for the right words to say.

"It's just that at those times I know that I wouldn't have the luxury of time. I know it wasn't an excuse, but I hope you guys would understand. The company my parents left me was running in a maintaining type of operation that doesn't have any kind of growth growth and without my parents deciding for important matters I have to learn everything about the company, stabilize it and help it get back to it's usual state, while at the same time I have to catch up with my studies in Duel Academy. Other than that, with me being underage people aggressively sought to find me, hoping to either kill me or buy the company through whatever kind of persuasion, which is why I haven't exposed my identity yet."

"Duel Academy? If you were studying again, how come Aki didn't see you?" Jack queried, whilst he raised a brow on her.

"Well, I was taking up online subjects instead. Seeing that I don't have much time to go to school at the time, plus I am hiding myself from the public."

"I see, but let me ask, was that the reason as to why you've blocked your information and erased some of it?" Yusei asked, causing her to stare at him skeptically.

"Partially, yeah. But, I didn't do that until something happened in the latter of six months." she said in a bit of uncomfortable tone, and sighed.

"Something happened? Like what?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, I didn't really wanted to completely disappear. I just wanted to stabilize my life, and organize everything. So, when the time comes that I'll meet with you guys there would be no hindrances or strings attached. Until _that_ happened. It was during the night that I was going to meet with one of my friends, who happens to be the son of the company that I'm going to arrange a contract with. I have to be honest, it was kinda late when the meeting finished, and since I really don't want it to be much extravagant, I just traveled using my D-board, and happen to meet up with Ghost."

**_*_**_It wasn't long as Hikari drove on the highway on her D-Board. It was practically empty without a single car or even D-wheel on sight. It was just only her alone on the highway._

_'I may have traveled alone tons of times. But, this is kind of awkward and freaky at the same time.'__ She stated mentally, but before she can ponder onto other thoughts. Suddenly, a D-wheel swiftly made it's way beside her._

_It was definitely unexpected to the point that it actually surprised her causing her to sway a bit on her D-Board._

_"Hey, what's the big idea!" She exclaimed angrily. "For goodness sake, we're the only ones here on the highway and I bet all my stocks that it's big enough for the two of us you know!"_

_But, for some odd reason, the guy didn't replied as he just continued to drive along her pace, and pressed a few buttons on his D-wheel._

_"Hey, you could at least say sorry here!" She exclaimed but still no reply as she only heard something way different._

_Duel Mode. _

_'What the heck?'__ She mentally exclaimed, as her Duel Disk suddenly activated._

_"Speed World 2 Set Up!"_

_Hikari just looked at the man surprisingly, as she tried to find a conclusion as to this guy is up to. He didn't even dare say his name, and just forced a duel._

_"Let's DUEL!"_

_"I don't know what you want from me, dude, but, I'm definitely not backing down on you!" Hikari exclaimed as she started to draw her cards. _

_"Draw!" Ghost started, "I summon Wisel Core [atk/def-0] in attack position then I set three cards faced down then I end my turn."_

_'Now this is something, three cards faced down already. With that thing set on the field in attack position it's obviously a trap. But, let's see now.'__ She thought as she draws out a card._

_"Draw!"_

_[Speed Counters: 2]_

_"I summon Codarus [atk-1400 def-1200] in attack position! Then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn." She declared, as she quickly took out a Red Specs from on of her pouches that's strapped on to her legs. Placing it on her face as she pressed a few small buttons on the side, making images appear right before her eyes. She then take a glimpse on the enemy as she pushed another button to take a video of it and hoping that she would find a match somewhere in Public Security Maintenance Bureau's database._

_'I may not be able to find your identity using this, however, I'll use this to research about you.'_

_"Draw!"_

_[Speed Counters: 3]_

_"I activate my trap card Spark Breaker to destroy my Wisel Core! Thus, allowing me to summon Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity [atk/def-2500], Wisel Top [Atk-500 Def-0], Wisel Attack [atk-1200 def-0], Wisel Guard [atk-0 def-1200], and Wisel Carrier [atk-800 def-0]!" Hikari's eyes went wide the moment she saw those monsters for it was definitely the first time that she saw all of it._

_'This is the first time I saw these kind of cards!'__ So, without further ado. 'I doubt that it anybody has information about these things, but then again it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_"Search, Wisel Infinity." But, just like the last search, there wasn't a single information regarding it. "Crap." She uttered in great nuisance. 'Just who the hell is is this guy!'_

_"But, that's not all, I activate Wisel Infinity's effect!" He uttered as the parts began to move as it merged into one body—a giant white robot with a green, glowing infinity symbol on its chest._

_"Hmf, it's just like some robot coming out from a Transformers movie! That doesn't scare me at all!" She exclaimed. 'Yeah, I'm not giving up. Whatever that thing can do, I surely can do something to get back on it.'_

_"Oh really?" the anonymous guy answered slyly. "Then we'll see about that! Wisel Infinity, attack that lowly duelist's shrimpy monster!" He declared as the white monster started to charge on to the small Codarus. But, of course, Hikari is definitely not giving up without a fight._

_"I won't let you! I activate my trap card, Forgotten Temple of the Deep! Once at any player's turn I can remove one level 4 or lower Sea Serpent, Fish, or Aqua type monster from play!" With that Codarus disappeared on the field away from safety._

_"Ha, I can't believe you'd rather protect that shrimp, oh well, now Wisel Infinity attack her!"_

_"But, I'm not finish yet, activate Trap Card, Tornado Wall! As long as "umi" is on the field, I don't take any damage from my opponents monsters attack, and since this is a Turbo Duel there's no way I can activate Umi or at least A Legendary Ocean, thus Forgotten Temple of the Deep's effects kick in. As long as its face up on the field, it is treated as Umi!" Hikari smirked, but the guy just laughed in response._

_"Hmf, what a pretty nifty card there that you have, but don't be so complacent. Now, I set a card faced down then I end my turn. So, girly, can you still catch up with my Wisel Infinity?"_

_"Since you've ended your turn, Codarus returns back in the field in defense position."_

_"As if that thing will make a difference, let me see if you can even lay a hand on Wisel Infinity!"_

_"Draw!"_

_[Speed Counters: 4]_

_'I honestly don't know what to do right now with that big thing on the field. However I'm not giving up!'_

_"I activate Codarus effect! By removing 'Umi' from the field I can remove cards from the field to the graveyard. Since Wisel Infinity is invulnerable to such effects then I remove my Forgotten Temple of the Deep to remove your Wisel Attack and Guard! However, Tornado wall is also destroyed in the process seeing that umi is now gone from the field." With that the white robot's arms quickly disintegrated from it's body. "Who's the shrimp now!" she exclaimed mockingly._

_"A shrimp will always be a shrimp. You still have Wisel Infinity to deal with. You may be a Dueling Prodigy, but you're nothing against my monster."_

_"How did you know that? But, nonetheless, FYI, it's not about the status, nor the cards, it's all about the duelist! And to show you that I'm not a shrimp, I summon, Deep Sea Diva [atk-200 def-400] in attack position! Since it was normal summoned, I can special summon one level 3 or lower Sea Serpent monster, so I special summon Spined Gillman [atk-1300 def-0] in attack position! Then I tune all my monsters to Deep Sea Diva! Crystalline Snowflakes that falls beautifully from the azure skies, storm forth and fill the dark world and purify it! So, I call for you, Trishula, Dragon of The Ice Barrier! [atk-2700 def-2000]" With that a white dragon descended, as its body illuminated due to the moon's light. Hikari was definitely pleased as she saw the monster appeared right before her side, with that feeling a bit triumphant, she rode her D-Board backwards facing Ghost._

_"I activate Trishula's effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can remove from play one card from my opponent's field, hand and graveyard! So, I remove from the field your Wisel Carrier, your Wisel Core from your graveyard, and from your hand,"she paused as she looked through her opponent's hand as she saw a speed spell card, traps and the Wisel monster parts. "I remove your Labyrinth of Kline! How's that for a shrimp?" She smirked, as Ghost followed reluctantly. "Now, Trishula attack Wisel Infinity! Snow Storm Blast!" With that the dragon ascended towards the skies, and performed its attack._

_"Like I said, a shrimp will always be a shrimp, I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! Thus, canceling Trishula's attack."_

_"Crap, then I set three cards faced down then I end my turn!" She exclaimed._

_"Draw!"_

_[Speed Counter: 5]_

_"Now, cower in fear! I activate Wisel Infinity's effect! Once per turn during the Main Phase, I can select an opponent's Synchro Monster and equip it to Wisel Infinity!" Ghost stated, whilst Hikari on the other hand stared in fear as Wisel Infinity shot green beams towards Trishula, sucking it into it._

_"No!"_

_"There's no way that you can stop me! As Wisel equips a Sychro Monster its attack power adds up to it!"_

_"Then I won't allow it! I activate Speed Spell-Enemy Controller! As long as I have four Speed Counters I can activate one of its two effects, so I tribute my Trishula to gain control of your Wisel Top!."_

_"What a lucky shrimp you are, but this won't stop your demise! Just so you'd know Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity has a special effect, once per turn, Wisel Infinity can negate the activation of a spell card, and discard it!"_

_"Like I said, I'm not giving up! I activate another Speed Spell-Book of Moon! By removing two of my Speed Counters, [Hikari's Speed Counters: 3] I can flip any monster faced down on the field, thus I use it on my own Trishula!"  
_

_"You're really filled with luck. But, I bet everything that your luck won't last long. Now,I activate my other faced down card, Solemn Judgment! By paying half of my life points I could negate the activation of any kind of card whether it would be a Trap, Spell, Card or a monster's Effect!" With that green beams finally got hold of Trishula's arms, feet and body as it finally got sucked in with Wisel Infinity's attack power going up to 5200._

_"Now, Wisel Infinity, attack!" With that Wisel launched towards Hikari as it finally caused her to fall faced down on the ground. The attack was definitely powerful as it made a hole on the spot where Hikari laid. _

_The pain was just indescribable as she laid motionless on the floor as the man finally rode off his D-wheel and watched her with his smirk stricken face._

_Hikari tried to move, but the pain was just too much as she felt paralyzed on the ground._

_'So, this is how it feels. I must stand up. I can't allow this stupid guy to go on a rampage like this in Neo Domino City.'__ She thought as she tried to move, as she groaned and winced in pain._

_'My body please move.' __She thought as her mind is partially losing her consciousness. 'I can't give up yet.' Though it was hard, with all the power she has left, her hands slowly tried to reach on to her head, specifically on her damaged Red Spec, pushing a single button. 'Whoever you are, I swear with my whole life, I'll hunt you down.' With that her mind finally drifted into full unconsciousness.*****_

"It was definitely a horrid experience." Hikari stated her face pain stricken, as she remembered every bit of memory regarding that event; causing her to cringe. "It's true that I was able to take a video of everything that had happened at that time, which happens to be good at the same time a mistake; I was actually able to expose who's controlling the Ghosts rampaging on Neo Domino City."

"How could that be a mistake? Isn't that supposed to be something good?" Crow questioned, definitely baffled.

"It was a mistake because it is the reason why I'm on the run right now." Hikari uttered in a dark tone, as her face now turned gravely serious. "It just happens that my Specs malfunctioned as it instead just sending the video to myself, I accidentally scattered it throughout the internet, and I think the guy found out as I received more death threats lately after the event. The buyers became more aggressive, to the point that even Clyde's father also joined those freaking buyers. They even tried to kill me by burning my house down. It wasn't just threats anymore, because they're really doing it now." She stated as her voice started to crack a bit. But, she retrained herself from falling apart in front of them as she tried to take a deep breath and continue. "At those, times it really felt like I lost everything. But, Clyde was just against it. He actually stood by my side and helped me with what I'm facing now to the point that he even ran away from home. And so far, if it wasn't for him, I guess I wouldn't have held my ground for quite a long time. But, as far as I've observed whoever manages these Ghosts, they are filthy powerful."

"Have you found out who these guys are then?" Yusei now asked, as he heard her story, he can't help but feel sorry for her. He just can't believe as to what she's going through right now. He just couldn't imagine how she tried to cope up with everything alone. But, at least with that he felt justified for her decisions on drowning herself to alcohol. However, if you asked him yourself, if he could only turn back time, he'd definitely choose to be with her during those times to help and support her. And most importantly, _protect her._

"No, not yet. However, I do have a lead as to who they are. I mean, no one in the business sect can be powerful as that and actually gain control of mostly everything in a matter of days."

"Then who are they?"

"Yliaster."She stated in complete disgust. "I'm not sure, but they're the only guys that I'm thinking right now. Kaiba Corp. may have a great influence on the business world, but nothing matches to Yliaster."

"Yliaster? I think I've heard of it somewhere." Jack stated a bit surprised himself, as he tried to dig in to his thoughts, hoping to remember where he heard it himself.

"I think the one who mentioned it was Rudger." Yusei said as his face turned serious himself.

"Yes, exactly, He actually told us Dark Signers about it. But, I am kind of scared. I mean, even if I do have an idea as to who they are, I don't know if I am strong enough to face them. Money and Influential-wise, my company is not that big and powerful to stand up against everyone, most especially against the one who has control to everything, and with me being a minor is not quite helpful at all. It just made it worst. Duel-wise, I'm still not confident enough to face Ghost. I mean, if I can't even defeat Ghost, how can I defeat the one who's controlling Ghost?" She uttered with a crestfallen and fearful voice. Yusei couldn't help but agree with her, as he himself faced Ghost first hand, he's definitely not just any kind of duelist.

He then just reached for her hand and clasped it tightly between his fingers, showing him that he understands and to assure that he's there for her. She stared at him, with her eyes finally brimming with tears. But, she tried to hold it in as she closed her eyes. She has always kept it in her, and tried to shove it off, as she would just often drown all of those with wine. Now, that she actually opened up about it, it felt different as the emotions that she tried to hide in the depths of heart started to overflow and actually come out.

Yusei quickly enveloped his strong arms around her, as he made her head rest onto his strong chest. He just understands her, as a guy who has tried to embrace all his problems into himself. He just knows how it feels to be all alone, with no one to run to and no one to depend on while having the whole world against you.

"You're not alone now, Hikari. As much as we hate Ghost ourselves, we'll definitely help you beat the crap out of him." Yusei stated firmly, as the two couldn't agree more. "Like I said, I promise I'll protect you, I'll never let anyone, not even Ghost or even Yliaster to harm you."

"With what he just did to Ushio and you, of course we'll definitely not let those people get away with it!" Jack exclaimed, their words were definitely comfort to Hikari's ears, as her lips finally formed a genuine smile.

"Thanks." She stated, as tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

But, the fun just has to end there.

Suddenly, Hikari's HoloPen that's lying on Yusei's Desk started ringing as it caused her to panic a bit as she quickly got hold of it. The minute she turned it on an image of a guy appeared on the holographic screen. He was about the same age as the rest of the guys who are with Hikari at the moment. He had chocolate brown hair, and fiery hazel eyes showing his great stress and pressure as to whatever he's experiencing right now. With the golden helmet covering his hair, it was evident that he was also riding his D-Wheel.

"Hikari! There's a problem! They've located us already, and so far they're chasing us. They're seriously all over the place!"

* * *

Okay, I finally reposted it and actually tried revising it a bit :)

Well, nothing much really happened, but I hope that you guys still like it :)

Btw, Happy New Year everyone!

Please do review! It definitely means a lot to me :)

TC

**Anonymous Review Reply Section**:

**Anemos: **Happy New Year to you too! Well, in my timezone it's actually January 1 already =)) (Gmt+8)

Well, I think the chapter I made that time the first time you reviewed was I think rushed and wasn't edited so I thought it was crappy =))

Lol, the reason why I was rash was because of school, yes but that wasn't really the problem. I mean, I can manage, but the problem was rooted to myself, emotionally. But, I think I'm fine now :)

And I actually do listen to music while doing homework. It helps =)) And thanks :)) I am actually about to face that already on January 3 T-T

Yeah, you're right sometimes its just that...because its different when you're actually writing it already. But, not really much of an issue... like I said, the main issue was me because I just lacked the confidence, and I felt lost for a moment and suddenly didn't know what to write. But, like I said, I'm fine now :)

I mean, of course, it wouldn't be for you, my friends, and the rest of the readers :) I actually found myself in time just to continue this thing before my holiday break ends =)) And yeah, you're kinda right about that.

Well, If I have to be honest, I was just being stupid myself, I mean you're right 80+ reviews. (it's not that I'm gonna be a airhead or whatever) I mean, I just failed to realize that you guys do love the story. Because, for some reason I mean, no offense but I always kept receiving stuff like they like it, which is of course no doubt that they do =)) But, it made me feel that, I wanna make em feel like wow =)) And so far, I haven't done anything (in my perspective) that made them go wow. I know really stupid if you ask me.

In short, I forgot to make myself enjoy. I mean, it's not wrong to center it on the reader's wants and whatever. I mean, it's actually one of the factors to reckon while writing, but I became to reader centered that I forgot to actually have fun myself with the story like how I used to. Or maybe the right term to summarize it all is, I became to sensitive to the point that I forgot to have fun.

Which what my friends made me realize, and the rest as well who were concerned. They were right about to follow what my heart (though I don't usually abide to emotions, writing is just an exemption) wants to write.

Anyways, enough about that=)) and yes, the term that actually popped into my mind the moment I wrote the reply to you was catalyst per se. But, I was like a catalyst not really provokes but speeds up the process of something as an effect or reaction. So, I was like maybe that's not it =)) So maybe trigger might have sound and explained it better =))

Well, yeah when I did started this thing, I did really try to find and come up with something that's new. (however, with someone using the idea its no longer considered original :C though I can say I was teh pioneer of the idea since I was first XD yes, I'm acting like a brat here XD) To be honest, I was like I don't want it to be mary sueish at the same time make it as an 'attention getter'. I wanted it to seem normal, which I came up with the heart XD

Anyways, I'm glad to hear that you also enjoyed the last chapter =) and you're kinda wrong about one thing, I also deserve criticisms because I'm not a perfect writer =)) I'm still learning and mastering the art of letting the emotions of the characters flourish within the story, because I really lack on the area. (well, that's what I think though XD because personally I'm sorta indifferent, which is kinda a disadvantage as a writer)

Of course, like the usual I would like to thank you for the awesome review :) and do look forward for the next chapter

TC

Ps. with the way you converse, you seem very eloquent, grammar-wise you're good ^^, why won't you write in FFN ? (because, I myself thinks that you could be a good writer) or have you written stuff in FFN already? You mind recommending some of your stuff to me if ever?:D Thanks :D


	8. Chapter 7: Triple Tag Force

Once again, I would like to thank those who reviewed :)

**Anemos**

and the rest who have read the last chapter :) You guys are truly inspiring.

In my time, its practically January 1 so, happy new year! :) (and since it's already night time here, I bet it's already morning in the U.S. So, it's also January 1 there XD)

Since, this is kinda the last day of my holiday break I feel like updating :D (however, I'll have another week of vacation after finals so, I'll be back again buwahahahaha XD unless you wanna wait for a long time then I don't mind :P kidding.)

Know what just a share of thought, during vacation week, my friend recommended me to read a manga, and it's titled High School Of The Dead. At first it never really scared or me (it's not really scary at all), but for some reason every night I can't forget the images in the manga at all :(

I keep waking up the same time every night (which is 3 am) and I'm so having a hard time sleeping. The first night which was last last night, I tried playing Yugioh 5d's XD I mean duels are just plainly challenging to the point that your mind is so engrossed to the duel per se. So, far it worked.

Then last night, I did the same, But, the duels weren't enough so I prayed to God this time, it worked as my mind felt appeased =)) Though I finally felt sleepy. I still can't sleep, with the horrid images kept playing back and forth in my mind. So, what I did was... think about Yusei, think about the fic, think about Yusei, think about the fic, I mean seriously, I felt like nuts. But, later did I know I finally flew off to lalala land hahahaha! Well, I could have thought of other things but I used it for the story's advantage =)) Now, it make me feel like doing another omake (side story)

Anyway, try the manga yourselves, I promise you its good :)) even my cousin, who has never found out about the existence of manga liked it . Though, I'm warning you it's kinda filled with morbidness and gore =)) Nonetheless, still good =))

Ok, that's all, for now please do enjoy another installment of **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**. If I have to be honest with my thoughts, this is probably the most fun chapter that I've made for **Autumn Tryst**.

So, I just hope that it would also bring you guys the joy that it has brought to me when making this.

(Side Note: If only I have the power to make an anime, I would have made this in to an anime because the way I imagine things is just plain better than the way I write it per se XD

And also, I'll be using TAG FORCE RULES.)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 07-

"Clyde, where are you? What happened? How did they found out?" Hikari exclaimed worriedly at the brunette.

"I don't know how, Hikari. But, these freaking _things _are just plain irritating! They relentlessly tried forcing me into a Duel! But, of course I wouldn't duel them. I have Ares with me. I just can't leave him alone in the hideout. I know that you've finally met him, but I really need you right now. I'm sorry." He stated in a guilty tone. Despite his own feelings for the blonde, still they were really close to each other, so he knows how the blonde misses Yusei badly.

"What? So you'd did plan this!" She stated irritatingly, but just sighed. They may have been involved, but for some reason, with them finding out, Hikari felt more relieved. It's like half the burden that she's been carrying has been lessened. Not only that, but the fact that having the love of her life at her side, it's like she's invincible. "But, then again that's not the time for that. I'll go now, just send me your coordinates." She stated as she clicked end call.

"What happened?" Jack asked, as he felt worried himself.

"Well, Ghost wasn't just a single entity. Actually, I bet that you've discovered that he's a robot. There tons of those things running around Neo Domino City, not only on the hunt for me, but attacking other innocent bystanders. I don't have time to explain everything, and right now he's been chased by those things. So, do you mind giving back my clothes and my stuff? I need it if I'm going out there."

"Wait, don't tell me you're going there alone?" Crow asked a bit taken aback.

"I may be afraid, but _my child_ is with him right now." She stated, as the three guys eyed her in a perplexed manner. Yusei definitely didn't know how to take that. _'Her child?'_ He scoffed at his thoughts. _'Since when did she had a child? Was there more as to what happened to her?'_

"I'm coming with you." He uttered regardless of the confusion he's in right now, this is just definitely be more important than the petty thoughts he's having right now. Yusei then quickly gave back her clothes, and her stuff.

"I'm also coming with you. I just can't stand here and watch. I'll definitely take down those robots down!" Jack exclaimed.

"Count me in too!" Crow exclaimed as he already equipped his helmet.

"Are you guys sure about that? I mean, if those people ever think that you guys are associated with me, then you guy might-" she tried to reason out. It's true that they already had them involved by telling them, but she wouldn't want them to get into it themselves. Just them knowing about is enough for her. She wouldn't want them to be in trouble as well. But, as she tried to reason out further, Jack quickly interrupted her.

"So, what? You may be against it, but it's our choice and you can't stop us from making that decision. Like I said, we've been through thick in thin, we've almost faced death together, I bet we can face this together, right?" Jack stated as he stared at Yusei and Crow, looking for approval which they happily gave as they both nodded with response. For some reason, Hikari just can't really believe the people that she's with right now. I mean normally a person wouldn't be that concerned to get involve into such matters. Even if they're friends. Nonetheless, she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Knowing them well enough, especially the blond and the raven haired lad per se, she knows that once they've made their decision they're so gonna go through it regardless of what will happen.

"Alright, then."

* * *

"Where are you Clyde?" Hikari asked, as she contacted him using her Red Specs whilst she rode her D-Board, as she held on to Yusei, so she can go faster than her D-Board's original speed with Jack and Crow just behind them. "Are they still following you?"

"Yeah, and I don't think I can run like this forever!" He exclaimed, his voice in a panicky tone. "Where the hell are you!" Clyde shouted, enough for Yusei to hear him.

"Hikari, there's no other way, the only way to divert them from him is to duel those Ghosts." Yusei suggested.

"Are you sure about it?" She asked a bit worried. "I mean you of all people should know that Ghost is not a simple opponent."

"So, what?" Jack stated as he joined in the conversation. "This time the three of us are going to battle it out together."

"And we're definitely gonna back up each other! So, let's do this!" Crow said excitingly.

"Alright, then." She finally agreed, then faced Yusei. "Yusei," she whispered her name to him. "Please win this for me using this." She said as she handed him her deck. "It's just I really wanted to battle those Ghosts too, and this is the only way that I can be there with you. Is it okay?" Yusei just smiled at her as he swiftly took her deck and changed the one loaded on his Duel Disk.

"Sure, just promise me to be careful. Let's just rendezvous later at my place."

"Alright, be careful too. And, thanks by the way." Hikari stated as she gave him a peck on the cheek before she finally let go and went for Clyde.

"Okay, Jack, Crow, you ready?"

"Of course! I've been wanting to give one of those Ghosts a taste of their own medicine!" Crow stated as he let out a smirk.

"Right back at you! Let's do this, Team Satisfaction style!" Jack said, whilst the three of them sped on the highway as they tracked Clyde's signal on their D-wheel's screen.

When they finally neared the Ghost they went all out as they all scattered around the area until they've blocked the Ghosts from their path, as the three of them stood up from their D-Wheels and activated their Duel Disks.

In response, the three Ghost then tried to hit on their breaks as they drifted on the road. As they finally went into a stop.

"Synchro users, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan, we'll make sure that we'll defeat you and show the unsuccessfulness of human evolution!" One of the ghost stated, whilst the three then simultaneously got off their D-Wheels and activated their Duel Disks.

"Whatever, just like how Yusei defeated you last time, we'll make sure to bring you down!" Crow stated.

"With our bonds, we'll definitely not allow you guys to hurt anybody anymore!" Yusei exclaimed, his eyes filled with determination.

"Hmf, since this is a three on three duel, we'll be using Tag Force rules, with the team sharing 12000 life points, regardless who'll be attacked everyone shall receive the same damage." The Ghost on the left stated.

"Also, we'll all be using just one monster, spell and trap zones which means all of us we'll be sharing the five slots during the duel, which means you can use your other teammate's Monster, Trap and Spell cards." The Ghost on the left continued.

"Whatever, It's on!" Jack exclaimed with his usual low tone.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" the Ghost on the middle exclaimed as he draws his first set of cards. "I'll set a monster in faced down position, and set two cards faced down then I end my turn!"

"Allow me to go first for us, Yusei!" Crow exclaimed, as Yusei just nodded in approval.

"Just make sure you don't mess up that is."Jack uttered with his usual arrogant tone, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Heh, as If I'll do that, just watch! Draw, since there are no monsters on our side of the field, and there are monsters on our opponent's side of the field I can special summon, Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn [atk-2000 def-900] in attack position! Then I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind in attack position, [atk-1300 def-400] in attack position as well! Since I have Blackwing monsters on the field I can special summon, Blackwing-Bora the Spear from my hand in attack position! [atk-1700 def-800]"

"Whatever you're planning we'll definitely won't allow to do what you're planning! Acticate Trap Card Twin Vortex! This trap cards allows me to choose a monster from our side of the field and another from our opponent's side of the field and destroy them!" The Ghost in the middle uttered with a smirk stricken face, as his statement made Crow a bit surprised. "So, I choose your Sirocco the dawn and my faced down monster Wisel Core!" Now it's time for Yusei to be surprised as he realized what Ghost is up to.

"Crow, be careful. This is what I was telling you guys about—the Synchro Killer." Yusei warned him, but Crow just shrugged it off. "Heh, whatever that is I'm definitely ready for it! Bring it on!"

"That's pretty brave of you, but I don't think that bravery will last long. Now, since Wisel Core was destroyed due to effect, I can summon Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity from my deck, along with Wisel Top, Wisel Carrier, Wisel Guard and Wisel Attack!" With that five monsters immediately appeared on Ghost's field, as the three monsters then merged together as a big white monster-like robot emerged.

"Hahahaha! Now it's definitely impossible! We're now invincible!"

"Hey, since you've battled one of these things why not spare me a few tips there."

"Each part has its own effect of defending the main body." Yusei pointed on the center of the robot, which is the part where there's the green infinity symbol. "Like, the left hand, which is the Wisel Guard, let's say you attack one of the other parts it redirects the attack towards it. The rest of the parts are merely defense against destruction effects like the Wisel Carrier. The only thing that doesn't have any use as far as I know is the Wisel Top."

"I see, I think I know what to do do now." Crow grinned playfully. "First, I activate Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind's effect, once per turn I can half the attack and defense of one of my opponent's monsters, so I used Gale's effect on your Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! [atk-2500-1250 def-2500-1250]. Now, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind attack Wisel Guard!" With that the small bird quickly made it's way to the left arm of the giant robot, and destroyed it. "Then, I order Blackwing-Bora the Spear to attack Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! But, before the attack to completely ressolves, I activate Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow's effect, whenever a 'Blackwing' is attacked or being attack I can discard this card from my hand to add 1400 of attack power of that monster, so I use it on Bora the Spear! Thus, it's attack power increases from 1700 to 3100!" as the attacked when through Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity got destroyed as the Ghost trio received 1850 life point damage, as all the parts disappeared immediately. [Ghosts: 10150]

"Nice one, Crow!" Yusei cheered on to his friend, as he gave him one of his small rare smiles.

"Of course, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have thought of that. Now, I set two cards faced down then I end my turn. Heh, now where's your 'invincible' monster?" Crow said mockingly as he just grinned at them, as he scratched nose, whilst the Ghost on the right, just stared irritatingly at him.

"That's just the start, we have more in store for you!" The Ghost in the middle stated. "Activate trap card Limit Reverse, this card allows me to special summon a monster from the field that has an attack power of 1000 or less from the graveyard in attack position. So, I call out from the graveyard, Wisel Core!"

"Now, the fun starts here! I activate a quick-play spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon this card allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap on the field. So, I destroy the Limit Reverse!" With that the Wisel Core got destroyed from the field, as it made the Ghost laugh hysterically. "Like we said, Wisel Infinity is invincible! Since, Wisel Core was destroyed due to effect, we can once again special summon, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Carrier, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Attack! Now, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity attack Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" With that the giant robot monster rushed towards Bora the Spear as it got destroyed as its attacked pierced through Crow, sending him backwards on the ground, whilst their life points dropped to 11150.

Crow winced in pain as he tried to stand back up, whilst Yusei quickly gave him a lending hand.

"You alright Crow?" Jack asked feeling concerned for his friend.

'Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Crow stated as he tried to stand back up. "This is nothing."

"Now, I set two cards faced down then I end my turn!"

"I'll definitely get back on you for that." Jack stated in fury as he draws a card. "Draw! By discarding a level 4 or lower monster, I can special summon Power Giant from my hand, so I discard Sinister Sprocket to special summon it in attack position! [atk-2200 def-0]. Since Sinister Sprocket is a level 1 monster Power Giant's level is reduced by one [level: 6-5], then I summon Dark Resonator on the field."

"Jack, don't tell me that you're going to Synchro Summon?" Yusei asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think this is the right time to Synchro Summon a monster, unless we summon one for the kill. So, I'll let you handle that Yusei. For now, I activate Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind's effect on Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity thus halving it's attack and defense! So, now I order Gale the whirlwind to attack Wisel Guard!" With that he just did what Crow did. "Then Power Giant Attack Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity!" With that the Ghost received 950, thus lowering their life points to 10200. "I'm not done yet, now Dark Resonator attack that pitiful of a low life!" With the final attack from Jack, Ghosts' life points now dropped to 8900.

"Now, I set two cards faced down then I end my turn! You may say that your pathetic monster is invincible, but you can never ever over power, me! Jack Atlas!" Jack exclaimed filled with great pride as he gave them pointing finger. For some reason, the Ghosts started to show fear as they have uneasiness written all over their faces.

"Yusei, now it's all up to you." Yusei then nodded in return.

"We're not giving up, now I activate my Trap Card Limit Reverse and special summon Wise Core from the Grave." The Ghost on the Right stated.

"Then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Limit Reverse to special Summon another Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity from my Deck along with the rest of it's parts!"

"This is really making me sick. I wonder how many of those cards do you have on your deck." Crow uttered in complete annoyance, as he sighed.

"Now, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity attack that Power Giant!"

"Like I'm going to let you!" Jack stated as he activated his trap card. "Trap Activate Prideful Roar! During Damage Calculation I can pay the difference between our battling monsters and increase it's attack power by the difference plus 300!" [Signers: 11700 Ghost: 8600] With that the Wise Infinity was once again destroyed in battle along with its parts.

"Then I set two cards faced down, then I end my turn."

"It's true that your Wisel Infinity can actually kill our Synchros, but with our bonds we can utilize the Synchro's powers to defeat you! Draw!" Yusei stated as he draws a card. He was definitely going for the kill as he finally had the right cards to play.

_'This is for you Hikari and for all the victims that were injured as well.'_ He thought as his eyes are now filled with determination.

"I tune Power Giant to Dark Resonator! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! [atk-2500 def-2000] Then I summon Deep Sea Diva [atk-200 def-400] in attack position, since it was normal summoned I can special summon Spined Gillman [atk-1300 Def-0] from my deck. Then I activate a spell card Ice Mirror, with this I can select one level 3 or lower Water monster on the field and special summon another copy of that from my deck. So, I choose Spined gillman then I tune it with Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier [atk-2300 def-1400] in attack position! Then I use another Ice Mirror and Select Deep Sea Diva to summon another Deep Sea Diva from Deck. Then I tune my Deep Sea Diva to Spined Gillman! Like the water that can purify, be the light that purifies a heart filled with darkness! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon [atk-2300 def-1800] in attack position. But, I won't end there then I tune Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon to Deep Sea Diva! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Rise from the seas, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier[atk 2700 def-1700] in attack position!" With all the tuning done three dragons have now emerged on the field as they flew protectively in front of Yusei. Jack and Crow were really taken aback for they never really expect Yusei to use Hikari's deck. But, nonetheless they still trust Yusei that he'll definitely be able to pull of an amazing One-Turn-Kill.

Since Yusei knows, what was Jack's cards that were set on the field, he stared at him as he gave him the signal.

"I activate my Trap Card, Call of The Haunted, this card allows me to choose a monster card from the graveyard and return into the field in attack position!" Jack stated as he activated the card. "Now, Yusei go for it!"

"Now, I call for Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon! Then I use Gungnir's effect, once per turn I can discard two cards from my hand to destroy two cards on my opponent's side on the field, thus I choose your two faced down trap cards!" Yusei declared as Gungnir form spikes of ice and launched it directly at the faced down cards thus destroying it.

"With this, I'll show you the power of our bonds and the power Synchro Monsters as well! Now, Stardust Dragon, Brionac, Gungnir and Gishilnodon attack Ghost!" The Four Dragons then flew towards the sky at high speed as they formed a circle above Ghost as they all together launched their attacks, as it reduced Ghosts' life points to zero since they received a 9600 attack.

The impact was definitely great as it caused light to illuminate on the field, and even bore a hole on the ground as the trio of robots laid on the ground in pieces. Jack and Crow were definitely amazed at what Yusei pulled off in front of them.

"Wow, I got to hand it to you. That was awesome!" Crow uttered as he had his jaw drop in awe.

"Jeeze, Crow you should already have expected that from Yusei." Jack uttered feeling very triumphant.

"We may have defeated them now, but I don't think this is the end of it."

**

* * *

**

Weeh! So how was that!

Well, I have to be honest though I was having fun, it was sort of rushed so expect some spelling and grammatical errors.

Though, I'll still edit and revise this, because I think I can still improvise this. So, expect this to be reposted. I just posted it for the sake of the update.

Anyways, please do tell me what you think, because your opinions are highly important, whether it would be a criticism a comment or whatever.

So, TC! Happy New Year! I'll try to do my best once again on the next chapter!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Anemos: **

Thanks for another awesome review!

Regarding this: Writing is an exemption, especially in stressful circumstances or conditions. Nevertheless, it is also a reflection of ourselves. We tend to subtly weave our personalities in what we do, or even the choices we make. For example, your text, from what I have perceived, emphasizes each character's analysis on the other characters, their surroundings, and the conditions of occurrences. (Please inform me, if I have misinterpreted this. ^_^)

I really didn't know that =)) So, I'd like to ask in what way do you think I write by using the character's analysis?o.O (I'm just curious since I don't know it myself XD I mean, all I know is I'm writing on a limited Third Person Point Of View XD)

And regarding Yusei, If I have to be honest I am having a hard time portraying his character. But, then again I can relate to him, because as a person I'm always calm and less expressive. I barely show emotions (before that is now I'm drastically different) So, I know how he feels, and to be honest as I found myself falling in love, no matter how rational my mind is I still became vulnerable to emotions thus I became more expressive and etc. So, I just assumed that he can at least be a little bit more expressive than the usual. However, I do emphasize that he expresses and communicates more with his eyes instead of facial expressions and gestures, though o.O

However, if it's really off ( i mean in the way I portray Yusei) tell me, so I can improve more on the upcoming chapters.

Lol, really? you can already have that kind if thinking, huh? Well, since you're a reader and I'm assuming that others are reading this too, I can't say anything regarding that. But, all I can say is you guys will see what'll happen in the upcoming chapters :D

Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind me asking, why abandon your account? o.O did something bad happen? (if it's personal don't bother answering!)

Ok, anyways I'll end it here for now! Thanks again! and TC!

Do look forward for the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 8: Hidden Sentiments

Hi Guys!

Thanks for continuously reading this fic! Of course, if you weren't reading it I wouldn't have allowed the story to get this far.

So, thanks for those who've reviewed:

**Anemos**

**xXYuseixAkikoXx**

**SnapeisLoyal**

**Sugared-spice**

**Hayato Arisato**

**1supergirl4**

Like the usual, you guys are just truly inspiring ^^,

Anyhow, I know that this is early or too soon, but I'm actually thinking of starting a new project after this fic. (Yes, after this fic, though I did tell someone that I'll probably start while doing this but then again I decided against just recently it so I can concentrate on this fic.)

It can be a new story, or another sequel of THOCD? (if you guys wanted to, if not then of course this can be the end XD Well, it depends. *shrugs shoulders*) Or even stop writing per se.(unless you don't want that XD I mean, I can end my internet writing career or whatever with this XD because, I can say that I felt satisfied writing this XD) thit is all of course under the Yugioh 5d's genre, and the main couple is a Yusei X OC fic. :D So, if you have suggestions, state it or forever hold your peace XD I'm serious. If an idea caught my eye and I felt so inspired I'll definitely do it =)) Or I can take the concept and integrate it with the rest of the other suggestions and my own plans XD

So, there. Oh yeah, know what after writing the last chapter I got so engrossed in writing the duel that my mind was no longer haunted and instead that night I dreamed that I was actually dueling in a tournament =.= Swear. (I think it's because of the fact that I was trying so hard to write it perfectly with the rulings correct and everything and calculating the right amount of etc to make the duel arrive at it's outcome)

Anyway, finals aren't really finished until tomorrow, but I got home early from one I mean I went out of the house around 6:30 am and went home at about 8:30-9:00am (the exam started 8:00), so I was like why not spend a few hours writing a chapter XD

So, yeah, anyways please enjoy the new chapter of **Autumn Tryst.**

[Note to old readers: If ever you got confused due to me switching the story overtime, just tell me via review, pm or even email and I'll explain everything. Like what changed, and what's happening now. That's all XD

Another side note: I hope you don't mind but, Autumn Tryst is not just in canon with story, instead of emphasizing of the 'real story' like what I did with the prequel, this time it emphasizes on something else, which you'll see as you read along. So, I'm just giving you all a heads up :) It's not that I'm making someone mary-suish, but I think the person deserves a back story once in a while, if you have complaints do tell me. I'll be happy to hear them.]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_Where we go we don't need roads [roads],  
Where we stop nobody k nows [knows],  
To the stars if you really want it,  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it,  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere [phere],  
Just say the words and we outta here [outta here],  
Hold my hand if you feelin' scared [scared],  
We flyin' up, up outta here._

Rocketeer

By: Far East Movement

* * *

-Chapter 08-

Hikari definitely didn't know what to do now as her mind when int panic mode, as curious eyes stared at her intently waiting for a very good explanation.

"I-I know, it's very absurd isn't it?" She stuttered a bit. _'I wonder what Yusei thinks of me now. Would he even believe my reason?' _But, what even made her panicky was the piercing amethyst eyes of the blond, whilst he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. _'Scary!'_

"Yusei, you sure you really didn't do _anything_ to her? I mean, we can understand that anyway." Jack stated in dark low tone, as it somehow caused Hikari's jaw to drop in shock, whilst her face became flushed, deep red.

"No, I'm sure I didn't do _anything_ to her Jack." Yusei said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as he felt perplexed himself. Of course, he was sure the he didn't and will not do anything to her, since he is just not after _that_. Not that he has no healthy libido, its because that he highly respects her himself, and would only do that if they're ready, no rather if _she's_ ready for that.

"Wow, these guys are pretty intense." Cylde gulped whilst he whispered carefully at Hikari's ear.

"I mean seriously, the kid looks like Yusei! Look at the hair and eyes, and especially the attitude!" Crow said, as he eyed the young kid that's carried on Hikari's arms, whilst the kid glared in return.

"Hell, no!" Hikari screamed in great annoyance, as she allowed Ares to slide down from her grasps. "It's not like that! I'm still a freaking vir-!" But before she can say anything further, the brunette beside her quickly placed his hand on her mouth as it muffled what she was about to say. As he kept her secured under his arm.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Clyde sighed. "I know it's hard to believe. I mean, of course little Ares here looks like Yusei. But, don't worry I can assure you, nothing happened to her." Clyde said as he winked playfully, whilst Hikari on the other hand tried to struggle under his grasps. But Clyde was just too tight on his hold, to the point that she just has to bite him to breathe. "Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" But, Hikari just sent him scowls, and let out a hmf, whilst she puffed her cheeks.

"Serves you right." As it caused her to stomp away from the scene as she went outside through the front door of the apartment.

"Hey, wait,"Yusei tried to call out, but Clyde stopped him, as he shook his head.

"It's okay, just leave her be. Don't worry, she's not that mad. She's just irritated. She won't go that far." Clyde said in a casual tone. "Anyway, I guess we didn't really had any formal introductions, my name's Clyde Yagami, and this little youngster here is Ares. Nice to finally meet you guys." He stated as he beamed them a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess. But, you seem to well Hikari enough with the way you talk." Jack stated feeling a bit skeptical and unsure himself.

"Well, I guess it's just we've been together for a long time. We're kind of like childhood friends, or more likely 'frenemies'. Even before she met Aki. It's actually quite funny, before if she really was irritated she would definitely throw around her books at me."He chuckled as he reminisced his bittersweet Duel Academy days with the blond.

"I see the familiarity?" Crow uttered in a sarcastic tone.

"But, why are you with her under such circumstances?" Yusei asked as he stared at Clyde intensely. Hikari might trust him, but he doesn't even know Clyde well enough to see what's his motives are. Especially, that he's a guy. He could have _other kinds_ of motives, regardless of whatever relationship that they had.

"Good question." Clyde uttered as his face quickly got plastered with a smirk. "Well, you see I bet you guys already know what she's going through right now, right?" He asked as the guys nodded in response. "It's not like I'm particularly involved in all these things, but I'd rather run away and be with her under such circumstances. You see, our families actually had a strong connection with each other, so side by side our companies has been helping each other ever since. However," He said as his tone suddenly became serious, as it also reflected on his light hazel eyes as they lost a bit of its usual liveliness. "ever since she returned, without her parents taking care of the company a lot would want to get a hands on Illusions Corp. It may not be the best out there like Kaiba Copr., but the fact that they're the ones making the graphics of the Duel Monsters that comes out from our Duel Disks makes their company a good asset. It's actually in the parent's written will, as long as Hikari's under 18, she can't have full ownership of the company, and it may be vulnerable to buyers."

"You really know a lot, but what about you? We've been asking you but all you did was fill us in?" Jack stated impatiently.

"I'm still getting in to that. Well, it was all of a sudden, I mean we even met together at a bar once to get into an agreement with a contract between our companies, but suddenly for some unknown reason, my dad also wanted to buy Illusions Corp. He even forced me to marry Hikari to form a partnership." He stated, his face a bit pain-stricken at the same time disgusted. "Sure, I may like her as more than a friend, but I wouldn't want her to force herself into me. Plus, she also has someone she likes." He stated as he beamed at Yusei, and went towards him as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I don't know what you did, but dude you didn't even allow me to compete for her."

"Seriously? Your dad even forces you to do those kinds of things? _*Sigh*_ I really don't get rich people at all." Crow sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly. "I mean, they would even go that far for profit? That's just insane."

"Well, that's the reality of it. We may have a good life and have everything that we wanted, but we don't have the liberty to completely control our lives. Nor do we have the liberty to act the way we would want to. Especially, if you have so much reputation to protect for the image of the family, and the company per se. Anyways, that's why I ran away with her and hid ourselves from the public."

"But, what about the kid? What does he have to do with all of these things?" Yusei finally asked. "Did nothing really happen to her?"

"Ares? Not really. Literally, we just found him on the streets. Hikari doesn't really like getting anybody involve, but seriously she just couldn't let the kid go." Clyde uttered with a sigh. "Since he was an orphan, and especially that he looks like a _certain person here_." Clyde stated as he emphasizingly insinuated the last three words. "Well, she might not look like it, but she is kind of depressed with the things happening all around her to the point that she became an alcoholic-freak, and so far I'm actually thankful that she hasn't resort to drugs. The kid actually helped her a lot as she somehow felt better with him around. However, with the way things are I don't think we could hold on to little Ares here for any longer." Yusei bit his lip, he doesn't know if he should really feel good or bad about what he just heard. I mean, the fact that the kid reminded her of his presence actually made him feel elated, at the same time bad because of the dog-eat-dog business world that she's in.

"Though, its normal. She could have handled it. I mean, she's a strong person. But, Yliaster is making it harder."

"Is it because of exposing their identities?" Jack queried.

"Yeah, we really don't know what they're currently up to right now to the point that they got all companies turn against something as small as Hikari's, but really it's suspicious. It would have been understandable if they're trying to bring down Kaiba Corp., who actually has a lot of power here in Neo Domino City. Anyway!" He suddenly exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "I'm getting tired with this drama. So, please act as if you didn't know anything at all. I mean, she'll kill me if you guys found out about what I just told you. I'm actually thankful that she has you guys. Whatever you had with her, she became a very different person." With that said the door quickly opened as the blond now entered the room, her face plastered with a less frustrated expression.

"Clyde, I think we should go now. It's getting late, and we still have to find a place to stay." She stated apathetically as she stared at him with a blank expression.

"You guys have to go?" Yusei asked her a bit taken aback for the suddenness of her decision. She stared back at him painfully. As much as she felt so delighted to be with him, of course she was reluctant. But the fact that they're kind of involved already, she just wouldn't want them to get _too much_ involved.

"Yeah, I mean we've bothered you guys well enough." She said, a bit reluctant. "But, I do promise to contact you guys more often."

"What are you talking about?" Jack quickly exclaimed as he faced her with his usual piercing amethyst eyes, with his arms in front of his chest. "Do you think I can allow you out in the streets in that kind of clothes? Much as more with him?" He stated as His voice had its usual dominating feel to it, whilst his finger pointed at Clyde, who raised a questioning brow at him in return.

"Hey, do I look like a maniac or something?" Clyde questioned with great disbelief.

"Yeah, we're friends here, and if you don't have a place to stay, then you can come crashing here! This apartment has three rooms anyway, and I think we can spare you guys some space, and I bet Yusei couldn't agree more with this, right?" Crow exclaimed with his usual playful grin as he nudged Yusei, who couldn't agree more.

"Of course, we would want you guys to stay here with us. Regardless of your circumstances, because I would rather have you by my side to protect you, Hikari."

"You guys-"

"Really? We're really thankful!" Clyde quickly stated escastically before Hikari could uttered another word.

"Hey, Cly-" Hikari stated irritatingly.

"Oh yeah, you two come here." He referred to Crow and Jack as he quickly pulled them in under his arms, forming a collusion as his whispered something enough for the two boys to hear, causing the three to form a smile maliciously.

"I like it." Crow uttered as he grinned even wider.

"Really, you sure that you wouldn't regret this?" Jack a bit surprised himself.

"Of course, I'm sure." Clyde stated in a playful tone.

"Clyde! What the hell? I can't believe you!" She exclaimed angrily. It's not that she didn't like the idea of her staying with Yusei and the rest, it's just she feels very embarrassed and shy right now.

"Whatever, I'm having Clyde at my room." Jack stated. "So, hurry up and take your stuff to my room already before I change my mind."

"Hey, Ares you mind staying with Big Brother Crow? I'll show you some cool stuff that I have in my room." Crow stated as he called out for the young boy who has been clinging on to Clyde this whole time. The child just eyed Crow from head to toe with a blank stare, as he felt a bit wary. He then stared at Clyde who just gave him a calm smile assurance. He then stumblingly walked towards Crow with his arms raised up. Crow quickly scooped him away in his arms.

"Seriously, you really just look like Yusei! Anyway, I guess Yusei can take care of Hikari, right?"

Hikari just sighed as she felt helpless with the situation.

_'I guess, I couldn't do anything it now. Whatever he's up to, I somehow feel uncomfortable.'  
_

* * *

Hikari couldn't really believe as to what she got herself into as she stood in front of the door with her face flushed. It's not something new, due to the fact that she did spent sleeping with him alone for three years under the dark subway rails of Satelite.

However, for some reason, she just couldn't refrain from the awkwardness that has completely crept on to her chest, along with the feelings of great embarrassment.

Was it due to the span of time that they've been separated? That she wasn't sure.

"Seriously, you sure about this? I wouldn't mind sleeping outside?" She stated, but suddenly Crow came barging into the room. Somehow taking her aback, since she was already fidgety as is.

"Hey, you mind me getting your futon, Yusei? I don't think Ares would be comfortable with just one. I bet you guys can just share the bed." He stated as he took it, without even letting anybody oppose or reason out with him as he already went out the door.

_'What the hell?'_ Hikari couldn't think straight right now. She just doesn't know what to do, or rather she just couldn't handle herself anymore.

"Hikari," finally Yusei called out her name, as she responded by making her sapphire eyes trail off to him. "Know what, if you want I can just sleep on the floor."

"No-NO! It's okay. I don't mind. You don't have to." She blurted without thinking, as it somehow made her gasp. _'Oh crap, what did I just say right now? That so sounded so wrong!'_

"I mean, I'm already crashing in with you and I should be the one sleeping on the floor. I-I," She stuttered, as she tried to find the right words to say so she could try to redeem herself. "I-I mean," She gulped, completely tongue-tied. To remove the tension, Yusei just made his way towards her as held her hand, whilst the other hand trailed on to her face as he raised it to make her eyes stare directly towards his azure eyes. Her heart began to beat in a faster pace, as she felt her face became hotter than usual. She gulped once more; her mind's just completely lost with all the emotions that already clouded her reasoning, and before she knew it, soft warm lips met her small ones. As she felt logic completely abandoning her mind, whilst emotions and hormones completely took over, as she kissed back as she made her hand slowly trail off to his face, feeling the softness of his skin on her fingertips while the other hand held on to his strong shoulders for support.

"Hikari, I love you." He stated, as he finally let go of her, with now their eyes staring once again with each other. For some reason, Hikari smiled as she felt calm and appeased, as she didn't removed the hand placed on his cheek.

"I love you, too, Yusei very very much." She whispered softly;enough for him to her, as her eyes softened as she stared at him lovingly. With that, Yusei carefully carried her in his arms bridal style towards the bed as he laid her there. Their eyes still staring at each other intently, Yusei bent down towards her with their faces now only inches apart with each other, as his free hand started to caress her face gently, and later leaned in for another kiss.

For some reason, he himself doesn't know what he's doing right now as he just let himself express his love for her. He has definitely longed for her for a very long time, her touch, her lips, her everything. He just simply misses everything about her, and now that she's actually here he just can't help himself with all of these suppressed emotions finally flooding out from the depths of his heart. It's true that emotions has completely taken control of his whole body, but there is one thing that he has on mind that agrees well with it's counterpart: Making her his.

"Hikari, I-" He stated in the most tender tone that he can muster, as he made sure that his eyes are still in contact with hers, whilst keeping the near distance between their faces. "I really love you, and I would want to be yours completely." The words were definitely music to her hears, but at the same time it was like a strike of lightning at her as it shocked her totally.

"What?" was all she can say.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

"Know what you're a good guy." Jack stated as he laid on his bed, with his eyes transfixed on the ceiling. "I mean, you like her and yet you're letting her go like this."

"I guess, that's just how much I love her." Clyde stated as he himself laid on the futon just beside Jack's bed, as his eyes traveled towards the window, as it had a view of the beautiful velvet sky filled with stars.

"But, know what. If I have to be honest, there is one thing that could help her get away from all of that. Except the Ghost thing chasing her though." Clyde stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"And what would that be? Does Hikari even have any idea about that?"

"Not really, actually she doesn't know a thing. The secret was entrusted to me by her parents. But, I bet she'll find out eventually since she's been trying to find ways to eliminate others from buying the company."

"Why would her parents entrust that to you instead of her?" Jack stated feeling a bit perplexed.

"Well, they weren't sure if Hikari would like the idea. It's just that they highly assume, that we might end up together, so they kind of based the Will _around us_. Other than the fact that she can own the company until she's 18, she can own it as long as she gets married."

* * *

Okay, that's all for now, so how's that for fluff?

Was it okay? Did you like it?;p

I seriously had a hard time composing the last part (between Yusei and Hikari) XD

I mean, I'm not a guy to know stuff like that, though I honestly know how my friends would ask girls out, and a few people has confessed to me about yadda yadda stuff, but I was never asked to be someone's girlfriend =.= (I mean, I stop them before they can even do so... I'm just not up for it...yet...=.= Now, it makes me wonder how I can make up stuff like that XD)

Regardless of how hard I did this (for 4-6 freaking hours omg I wasn't able to review anymore XD) I had fun toying with my mind XD I actually had to fight about the fact of doing _something_ different than my usual style of writing. But, then again, that's just against my ideals. So, nah. I stopped it there. XD

Anyways, I hoped that you guys enjoyed it! XD

(Know what, I seriously can't believe that I took the story onto a next level XD)

Please do review! I would love to hear your thoughts/opinions/comments/criticisms regarding the story ^^,

TC!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Anemos:**

Hi! Once again thanks for the super special awesome review!

I don't mind replying because, I kind of enjoy doing so. It's just I cherish every single review sent to me, so I tend to reply as much as I can ^^, Also, the fact that I can actually get in touch with the readers, I find it fun as it is expanding my network of friends :)

I'm really glad to hear that you also had fun reading chapter 8 ^^, and I can't believe that you even saw through that (you know regarding the deck thing).

Anyways, about His eyes, I actually noticed that in the Yugioh 5ds game (yeah not the anime the game XD) because each duelists has like a picture of their expression when you go a certain place in the game, and as I checked each one of them, Yusei was the most expressive in terms of his eyes. He may keep his composure and express a few with his face, but the shifts of emotion could be greatly seen in his eyes.

And seriously? There's no such inaccuracy? (because I'm often worried about that XD)

And, well regarding your question. All I can say is, whenever I make a story I usually allow my mind to ponder on all kinds of possibilities. Though I may not write it yet my mind can already think about the future of the story, though they may be chapters away or even a sequel away. That's just how I plan things. Then, I just type and allow the thoughts to flow as it allows me to arrive at a certain point from my train of thought. In short, yes, I have definitely considered that XD But, I won't say if I'll do it or not. I'll let the story itself to answer that with the upcoming chapters :p

And really? You abandoned it because of that? But, really for me you don't have to be the perfect writer just to write. Because, for me all you need is the will to write, an idea and a great inspiration to keep you going. In all honesty, if you check out **Free Falling** (the first fic I made ) you'll see how bad I was at writing. Yes, I suck or rather sucked at writing XD and with the way you converse, it's just I can see more potential in you if you harness that XD But, then again I'm not forcing you XD (I mean writing does require dedication and passion XD well, that's how I view writing XD)

Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter XD Because, I really tried to pour out my best yet again on this one XD

TC!

-jory014


	10. Chapter 9: Acceptance

Hi, for some reason, I suddenly started to wonder why I am even writing in the first place. I mean, sure I write for my own pleasure and sharing my pleasure to the rest which is you guys.

It's just I find it so amazing that even without proper reinforcement I'm still doing it =)) My friends are like, dude you're just so diligent yadda yadda...

But, know what, I guess the fact that I'm actually experiencing things myself while writing maybe it could be suffice. =))

However, I find it kind of ironic that I don't believe much in love, and yet I'm writing about love. Yes, it is very weird. But, what's more weird is before =.=. Imagine me getting inspiration from stuff like demons, angels, and Adam Lambert! =.= Of course, its about a handsome guy(gay) who learned to be a man by falling in love. Hahahaha! Whilst, the demons and angels are inspired from the comic that I am making along with **B** during my high school days. (which, I have now stopped doing.)

Anyways (before I started reminiscing too much), thanks for those who have reviewed the previous chapter (side note: btw, for those who want to review but can't review due to technicalities, I think since I haven't posted a 10th chapter for the story it will be normal once again. In short, you can review normally again when you click the link button down below.):

**Hayato Arisato**

**Anemos**

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**1supergirl4**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

Oh yeah, know what I tried reading my own work. (it's not like I didn't of course I should be to check grammar but, this is the kind of reading for the sake of reading for fun.) It's just I guess, in my own opinion its really boring (okay, not the whole thing, I meant specifically the part where Yusei went out from Satelite to the Fortune Cup arc...l) when things that had happen in the anime were rewritten. I can see that I really did try summarizing everything to not miss an important detail that can be used for the fic, but really, it's just boring. =.=

So, I guess a change that I'll make in **Autumn Tryst** is I'll make it less almost the same with the actual story, and more different (but not to the point that it turned into an AU).

Anyways, do warn me if I fail. So, anyways please do enjoy the next chapter of** Autumn Tryst**.

(oops, I forgot to mention, last chapter was dedicated to **Sister of The Pharoah** and **SnapeisLoyal**, and this chapter is dedicated to **Anemos** XD)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_You said it again my hearts in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time in the last time  
In my only life_

Terrified

By: Katherine McPhee

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 09-

"What?" was all she can say.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes went wide in surprise, as she froze on the spot.

She didn't know what to feel, or how to respond it was just all too sudden. But, one thing's for sure: She was definitely happy to hear those words as it flowed out from his mouth. It's just she knew for a fact that he loves her, but she didn't know that he was this serious about her.

She quickly sat up to face him, with her jaw slightly agape, as she felt hot translucent tears forming on her eyes. She was still speechless, whilst her right hand caressed his cheek dearly.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Yusei quickly asked as his eyes reflected his concern for her sudden tears. Simply, she just doesn't know what to do right now. Sure, she is happy, but as realization hit her mind, can she be selfish enough to make him further involved with her or rather to make him further attached to her?

As much as she can, of course she would want to say yes, but can he embrace all of it?

"You don't want us to be together?" Yusei uttered completely feeling crestfallen. Hikari bit her lip, whilst she shook her head slowly in response as she tried to beam the most genuine smile at him.

"No, it's not like that. I-I just don't know what to say. I am happy. I love you, Yusei. But, are you sure about this? I mean, look at me, or rather my life right now. I'm like a fugitive running for my life. And I, as much I hate to admit it, has been drowning herself in alcohol just to forget everything, and was even tempted to do drugs! I am terrible!" She sobbed, as her hands miserably held on to her face. "I-I am just not like before anymore. I am not like the naive girl you've been with in Satelite and after that. I just don't think you des-" but, before Hikari could finish her statement, Yusei just hugged her carefully and affectionately with head head resting securely at his chest.

"That's not true. Don't say that. I love you, Hikari and I'm ready to accept everything. I don't care if I'll be put in to danger due to your situation, nor am I disgusted with the way you cope up with it." He whispered, whilst he gently released her, as his hands now gently cupped her cheeks. His thumbs softly rubbing away her tears. "That's why I am asking you again, Will you be my girlfriend?"

**

* * *

**

"Why would her parents entrust that to you instead of her?" Jack stated feeling a bit perplexed.

"Well, they weren't sure if Hikari would like the idea. It's just that they highly assumed, that we might end up together, so they kind of based the Will _around us_. Other than the fact that she can own the company until she's 18, she can own it as long as she gets married."

"We-wait, what are you and Hikari again?" Jack asked, but before Clyde could answer the door quickly open as an orange haired man appeared on the door.

"Hey, Clyde! You mind if I take your futon? I don't think Ares is satisfied with just two! You can just share a bed anyway, right?" Crow exclaimed with a malicious grin plastered on his face, as he strolled towards Clyde. But, Jack quickly got of his bed as he smacked his head to stop him.

"Don't even dare think about it! Now, get out!" Jack bellowed with his usual big-brother-like dominance. With that, Crow quickly left without a word.

"Anyways, as I was asking. What are you to Hikari again?" The blond asked as he quickly went back to bed.

"Seriously, that would have been awkward if he did." Clyde grimaced, as he tried to compose himself. "Anyway, like I said we're 'frenemies'."

"I see, it's just that she never mentioned you to me. So, I just wondered how you got so close."

"I bet, it's all Aki, huh?" Clyde chuckled sarcastically. "Well, Aki was kind of her real friend, _supposedly_. Well, I wasn't really treating her nicely before as I oftentimes tried to mess around with her. But," He paused, as he closed his eyes slowly. "If I have to be honest, I never really liked her before, because I just looked at her as a kid. I mean, I'm like two years older than her and I met her when she was like eight years old wearing pigtails. Until, I saw her as girl herself five years after that. And, now she's even more of a lady than she used to be."

"I see, and how are your families close again other than business terms?"

"Our parents have been both close friends since college times."

"But, why get married?" Jack scoffed a bit at the idea. I mean, for him it's just silly.

"Like I said, the will was based around us, and by the time I'll be like 18 and above they would expect the both of us to be madly in love with each other or whatever, which is weird, so, I guess you can say that's how they proposed an arrange marriage. Only, it's not arranged." Clyde shrugged.

"And you're okay with all of this? Are you not even bothered?" Jack uttered once again perplexed.

"Hikari, well, other than the fact that I love her, she's like a best friend to me. We may not have get a long at first, but I guess she is kind of like a little sister to me too. So, yes I'm fine; no I'm not bothered. I'm fine if I'll just have her as either a friend or my wife. In case that I may not like her, I guess all I can say is when you're in my world you'll just have to learn how to accept things. Or maybe, come what way. It's all about business I guess, but this time I resent that." Clyde sighed.

"I see. But, are you sure that you're not bothered with Hikari having a thing with Yusei?"

"Like I said, whether she would be a friend or my wife, I don't care as long as she's happy, and I have to accept it. I know it is kind of stupid, but right now, I am the only one that she has."

"However, if marriage can terminate her problems, why didn't you tell her about this?"

"Well, I wouldn't want that. I mean, I don't want her to push herself into matters that she'll soon regret. If she or Yusei finds out now, then they might be pressured into getting married or something, and I also don't want that. I want the both of them to do it, because they wanted it and they love each other. So, I do trust you to keep this from the both of them, even Ares and Crow." Though they may not speaking face to face at the moment, Jack could definitely hear the firmness and sincerity of his voice.

"Heh, you really care, huh? Well, don't worry I'll definitely not tell anybody."

**

* * *

**

"...Will you be my girlfriend?" with those words said, Hikari just smiled, whilst she placed her hand once again at his face, as she landed a light kiss on his lips. Then she just rested her head on his chest, whilst her arms slowly snaked around his chest.

"Yes, I'll definitely be your girlfriend."

**

* * *

**

I was supposed to make it long (specifially the middle part)

But, I found it a bit, not worthy? I mean, it's just it was easier said in quick and concise terms for some reason. Unless, you guys were dissatisfied with it?

Tell me, and I'll do something about this chapter.

Although, if I have to be honest, I sort of encountered a writer's block XD which partially explains the shortness.

Still I'm having fun writing XD So, instead for compensation I'll try to make the next chapter exciting ;p

Anyway, please do review, because your opinions, comments, criticisms are highly important!

Thanks for reading! TC :)

(Side note: omg, course card distribution(grades) is 9 hours from the time I post this! Wish me luck! Because, I am so hoping to cement my place in the Dean's List! T-T if not, I'm dead! Wahahahaha!)

**Anonymous Reply Section:**

**Anemos:**

Well, yeah, I sort of dedicated the chapter to you. However, I had the feeling that writer's block got in the way of making it into something good. So, I'm sorry =.= But, the scene you said regarding Crow barging in to Jack's room stayed in my head and I felt like writing it XD

Anyways, like the usual thanks for the super special awesome review! Like the rest, it was definitely inspiring:)

Also, I'm happy to hear that you also enjoyed the last chapter, because I myself can say that it was the best ever that I've made for **AT.**

And regarding what you said about inspiration. True, actually it is not enough, and sometimes words are insufficient to describe what is actually in our heads. (couldn't agree more because I myself is experiencing it XD) Well, I guess despite the difficulty of writing, it's just fun, huh? That's why we writers still write?:p

Anyways, I hope that despite the shortness, I was able to satisfy you with this chapter!

Also, since it is somehow a bit of an epic fail, I promise I'll make the next one better. So, look forward for that!

TC

-jory014


	11. Chapter 10: Contemplation

Hi!

Woohoo! Course Card Distribution is a success, and I thank God for the great blessing. (Yes, I'm still on the Dean's List!)

Now, all I have to worry about is next term XD Because, my freaking majors are more harder than it used to. (Swear)

Anyways, I make a fuss about grades because it could be a cause as to why I may not update anymore FOR A VERY LONG TIME. (in short, my parents _might_ ban me T-T)

Of course, the issue in **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon** wasn't that. It was definitely personal.

(for some reason, I kind of wonder how I'm able to manage school work and writing :/ Will I even be able to handle this kind of lifestyle next term XD)

To be honest, I was supposed to make a side story, but I kind of find it difficult right now, and for some reason I think it would be better to create it with someone. (yes, a joint fic, which would definitely be my first if I ever did one) I'm still thinking of tapping the person for it at the same time reconsidering, because it can be bothersome for her. Another reason for my reluctance is it's kind of against my own standards for the fic (the plot of the side story), though it is about **Autumn Tryst **itself (not really important, but more for character development?). But, oh well, we'll see. If you guys would want to see that then tell me, and I'll see what I can do :)

Moving on, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**1supergirl4**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos**

**SnapeisLoyal**

**Anemos**

and those who have read, faved, and subscribed!

Know what, going back to the time when I was thinking of creating **Searching** and this fic makes me wanted to continue **Searching **again. Sadly, I forgot how I wrote the summary for **Searching **back then XD, and if ever I do write it again I have to retrace back to my track of mind back then to achieve the goal of the story, and regain inspiration (which is highly possible). But, I wonder if the readers (who have read it) would still want to read it XD I mean, I did say that I would abandon it because it's an **AU**, but after reading a few **AU**'s made me wanna write at least one again.

Anyways, I really feel like starting something new after this XD and now, it can be rewriting **Searching**, another sequel for this, or definitely something from scratch. (which would be the story about what my friend, **Sister Of The Pharoah** suggested me)

Anyways, if you feel like suggesting, I made up a poll where you can vote in my profile XD

Anyway, enjoy this brand new chapter!

Whoops, I forgot, I've never done a disclaimer for the this fic ever o.o

So, I shall say that **Yugioh! 5ds** doesn't belong to me. However, Hikari, Clyde and Ares does :p

Okay, that's all!

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 10-

It's been days since Hikari, Clyde and Ares' stay with Yusei, Crow and Jack. For the three guys, though Hikari and the rest are in a dire circumstance, it did help them gain a better a life as Hikari and Clyde proposed to help them in regards to their utility bills as a compensation for letting them stay.

Cylde would often hang out with Crow as he would help Crow in his Black Bird Delivery Services. Jack still does his daily routine, whilst Yusei is still staying at the garage and is often assisted by the four-year-old Ares who has somehow become his apprentice, as he grew fond of the child himself that has shown great liking to gadgets, and repairing and making them per se. On the other hand, Hikari also stays by Yusei's side as she most of the time spend her time on the computer, online to deal with school and managing the company. Though it wasn't the same, it did somehow reminded Yusei of his times while he was still in Satelite where everything was just plain and simple.

However, despite the serenity of the present situation, there was still a mind that hasn't been appeased—Yusei Fudo's.

Like the usual, with his usual quietness he has once again worked on their D-wheels specifically Jack's and his, since Crow is going to use his for his Delivery Services, and would just work on it when he's done. However, as he work on it, he can't help but ponder on Ghost, or rather Yliaster who has been the source of these Ghosts that has caused havoc not only in Hikari's life, but Neo Domino per se.

_'Ghost. I may have defeated you twice, but that isn't enough. I was only able to do that with the help of Crow, Jack and Hikari.'_ He thought as he let out a sigh, whilst he tried to tweak on Jack's engines. _'Synchro Killer.'_

"Hey, Yusei." A deep low voice tried to call his name, however due to the concentration on his thoughts and what he's doing, his ears seemed to have been blocked away from the outside world.

_'Unlike the rest, my deck mainly relies on Synchro Summoning. Crow, despite him relying on Synchros, he can still win and pull off a combo with his Blackwing-Aurora of the Northern Lights. Jack even without Synchro Summoning can always overpower his enemies, while Hikari can always rely on other monsters like her Levia-Dragon Daedelus, despite her reliance on Synchro Summoning.' _

"Uhm, Yusei?" Another male voice called, now with a concerned tone.

_'True, I may have Turret Warrior, but I don't think that I can always rely on just one card. All cards must work and have great synergy, and no matter what card it is, it can still pull-off a win regardless of the situation. I need to find a new way of dueling.'_

"Yusei, you okay there?" This time it was a feminine voice, as he felt something tug on to his jacket. He finally snapped back to reality as he saw concerned sapphire eyes staring at his azure ones, whilst a small hand kept on tugging on his dark blue jacket.

Though his mind may be in disarray, he was still able to keep his composure as he gave a calm reply. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We've been calling you over and over for God-knows how many, and you didn't even nod or whatever. We even have to ask Hikari to wake you up from your daze." Jack exclaimed in complete annoyance, as it made him heave a sigh. Yes, he may have been annoyed, but he definitely knows that something's on. I mean, seeing him like that for almost a year is definitely suffice to signal him that he has a problem.

"I'm sorry, I was just engrossed into to improvising this thing, since I've been working on it for days and I haven't been successful. So, what is it?" Jack sighed, _'Yes, of course, expect Yusei to admit that he has a problem.'_

"Anyways, I was about to ask, Crow and I have been wondering, I mean sure we've been training for almost a year now for the upcoming tournaments, especially WTGP, but you haven't decided on a partner yet. And it's already weeks from now."

"Wow, so you guys are joining that too!" Clyde exclaimed in amusement, as he sat on the table with Crow as they chowed down their breakfast.

"Yeah, why? You guys aren't?" Crow asked with a skeptical brow raised on the brunette.

"Hmm, we weren't really able to consider joining with all the commotion going on. But, I guess, it could be fun."

"So, Yusei, what it'll it be? Registration is a just a week away." Jack asked once more. "I mean, it's just that you could pick me, or Crow. If not any of us, then we can either partner up or search for other partners. To increase our chances of winning through it." Yusei just continued to stare at him seriously, with Ghost in mind he definitely can't make sound decisions right now.

"I'm still thinking, unlike the WRGP where the three of us can work together, I just can't pick you or Crow or anybody else, because WTGP is all about partner collaboration. True, that our bonds could definitely bring us to great heights, but I'm still trying to discover my true potential I guess." Yusei stated as he just shrugged, whilst he went back to fixing Jack's Wheel of Fortune.

"Is that what you really wanted to say, or is it because Ghost has hampered your decisions?" Jack suddenly blurted causing Yusei to just stare at him for a while, then quickly stared back to what he was working on again. _'Sigh, I guess they really just no me that well, huh?'_

"So, that's it, huh?" As Jack heaved a sigh. "I understand. Anyways, I'll be going." With that Jack just completely left the room as he stomped away to the front door, off to his usual routine: drinking coffee at the nearby cafe.

"Know what, Jack's right you know. I mean, you're right that you have to choose your partner carefully, but the tournament's near. You also need to practice with the partner you're going to choose. Anyway, Clyde and I are late so we're heading out now, bye!" With that Crow and Clyde quickly hopped on to their D-wheels as they dashed away from the place, leaving a perplexed Yusei, a worried Hikari and a clueless Ares behind.

Yusei just sat there on the ground, just beside Jack's D-wheel. Jack was right, it was Ghost, no, rather Yliaster that has affected his mind greatly. Sure, the WTGP might not be related to that, but if he can't beat Ghost, how could even face world-class opponents that has the capacity to seal off Synchro Summoning?

"You okay?" Hikari asked as she sat beside him. "Is Ghost really bothering you?" She asked, almost whispering as she placed a hand on his shoulder, as her sapphire orbs stared at him filled with concern. Ares once again tugged on his jacket, as he also gave him a concerned look with his dark azure eyes.

"Is Daddy not feeling good?" The little add uttered. He may look apathetic, but like Yusei, his eyes speaks a lot than the expression per se.

Why is Ares calling Yusei daddy? Well, he may be a kid, but with the way he sees the intimacy or rather closeness between his so-called mom and Yusei, he just got the feeling that maybe they could be together, like any child would assume seeing people of two opposite genders having a very close relationship. Other than that, with his own fondness and great liking for the raven-haired teenager and the way they resemble each other in regards to features, Ares felt that he could actually identify himself with Yusei prior to the loss of his own father. Sure he was close to Clyde, but he saw Clyde more of a big brother than as a father.

Yusei just cracked a small smile at little Ares as he gave him a pat on the head.

"I'm fine, Ares. I just got a few things at mind, right now." He stated as he heaved an almost unnoticeable sigh. Though he may be able to smile for the child, Hikari could definitely feel the uneasiness that his aura is emitting.

"Hey, know what, maybe we should go out?" Hikari said in the most elated tone that she can muster, as she stood up whilst pulling Yusei's hand up.

"But, aren't you hiding yourself from the public?" He asked, as Hikari just chuckled at him.

"Silly, it's fine to go out once in a while. Plus, even if I am the so-called _whatever prodigy_," She stated the last two words sarcastically. "I bet people won't recognize me right way with this anyway." She then pulled out her pink specs and placed it on her face, as she tied her mid-length blond hair into a pony-tail. "Plus, I've been going out tons under the sun, even before I moved in with you guys."

"Weren't you busy just now? I mean, I just saw you doing stuff a while ago on the PC." It wasn't that Yusei was trying to come up with reasons, but he just thought that he wouldn't want to be bothersome. Despite, his good intentions it just made Hikari just sigh in disappointment.

"It's okay, I can manage later. Unless, you don't want to go out with me." Her lips started forming a pout, as her eyes reflected a bit of her dismay.

"Of course, not. I just don't want to bother you, especially since you're busy managing your company and everything." He stated, as he reached for her hand. Hikari then grinned playfully in response.

"Then what are you waiting for let's go already! Ares you can come too!"

**

* * *

**

It didn't took more than an hour, but being outside was nice. As the trio felt the nice outdoor breeze, whilst they basked the sun's warm rays. It was just a wonderful day out.

Hikari and Yusei just sat at Neo Domino's Central Park's bench, which is situated in front of nice fountain. The ground was carpeted with emerald green grass, as some trees stood at random places. It was definitely simple yet wonderful, a place great for the general to hang out at.

They really don't talk much, as they would just watch Ares play on his own on the playground situated not so far from the fountain. Though it may seem awkward, the silence wasn't deafening at all as they just enjoyed each other's company as Hikari laid her head on his shoulder. She just knows for a fact that it would be better if Yusei would be left alone to think than rather talk it out.

Admittedly, the change of environment did help him as he felt more calm and appeased, whilst he let his eyes wander to every detail that he can see on the park whether it would be Ares playing on the playground or the vast azure skies.

True, the solutions to the problem didn't come striking him immediately like lightning, but he was able to realize that other than he as is right now wouldn't be able to deal with Ghost alone, he lacks the confidence, or rather the courage itself if he'd face another encounter.

I mean, sure Machine Emperor Wise Infinity might be an instant Synchro Killer, but it is not an invincible monster. Synchro Summoning at the wrong time would definitely be a big disadvantage, as he also reflected on the triple Tag Duel with the three Ghost, it was still possible to beat them with Synchro Summoning that is done at the right time, but more effective if he doesn't Synchro Summon at all.

Yes, it may be possible that he could device a new deck that includes no Synchros too remove his disadvantage against Ghost; however, playing something that is not your style, wouldn't it be really much, or rather more of a disadvantage?

True, all decks can be playable to any person that knows how to duel, but not all decks are compatible to all people because of a person's certain playing style. In short, a deck is something that reflects the user itself. It has to be something that jives well with not just your personality and style but you as a person per se.

Deck building isn't easy as just playing what is the Meta or the world's best deck and even if it would be a deck made especially for novices, it's all about the deck and user synergy.

However, with the way his deck is, despite its great defenses could he have been able to hold up before he could prepare his hand for a massive Synchro attack?

That he isn't sure. But, possible at the same time risky.

"Feeling better?" The blonde suddenly uttered as she beamed him a calm smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Going out did make me feel a bit better."

"Just curious. Have you ever thought of choosing a partner yet?"

"In all honesty, I haven't thought of an appropriate one yet." Hikari then reached towards his hand as she tried to clasp it completely with her small hand.

"I know that I may not be as strong as your friends, but if ever you're cramming on making a decision and you have no one, I'm just here for you." Yusei smiled at her statement as he let go of her hand that's trying to hold his, and instead placed it protectively over her shoulders.

"Thanks." He stated, but the moment he got a view of his deck of cards placed securely on his Duel Disk for some reason, an idea suddenly popped into his mind, as if he had a Eureka-type of experience. _'A duel. I may not be able to find the answer by just thinking, but maybe...'_

"Hikari, I hope you don't mind, but is it alright if we dueled?"

* * *

Weeh! It's done!

In all honesty, it took me time on how I'd compose the chapter! :p

Yes, it's a brand new arc! I just thought that it would be good enough to advance the story and get into the juicy parts! XD

So, anyway I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter! ^^,

To be honest, I could have made it longer but I just thought that it would be better to end it there. So, that's why it was sort of cut short.

Anyway, please do review! XD

TC

**Review Reply Section:**

**Anemos**- Once again thanks for the lovely review! XD Well, since I got the idea from you, I might as well dedicate it to you XD

To be honest, after I've read your review I just can't stop thinking about its silliness to the point that I just have to include it in the chapter itself XD

Anyway, I'm quite happy to hear that you've enjoyed reading it despite the fact that it was emotional rather than being romantic XD And Jack being territorial, I have to agree with that so much XD (lol you made me remember where Jeager tried to steal Jack's ramen XD that was so epic! His face was definitely priceless! XD)

Lol, true. I mean, if as a writer of the story I'm not satisfied with my fic how much would the readers would be satisfied? (which applies to all matters happening in the universe XD)

And yes, it is draining! T-T writing is draining T-T. I remember so well when I was writing **THOCD**, every time I compose a chapter I felt that my brain turned into mash or drained to its last drop T-T (well, it could have been due to the stress I undergo during the day because at that time I usually compose and post the chapter during Fridays, and on that time my Fridays schedule composes of three subjects that is continuous. Other than continuous, all of them lasts for three freaking hours omg)

However, at the moment it isn't XD Because, I'm definitely enjoying it XD

Anyways, I hope that this chapter was suffice to satisfy you along with the rest of the readers :p

TC!

-jory014


	12. Chapter 11: Revelations

First of all, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**1supergirl4**

**Sister of The Pharoah **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

and those who have read, faved, and subscribed!

Okay, I just saw that only one person voted on my poll =.=

Well, regardless, so far I'm actually considering whoever-that-person-is' vote as I'm already thinking about it (to the point that I am constructing a deck made especially for that, and especially the plot bit by bit).

I find it a bit challenging, since the deck theme is not only new but it lacks support cards. (Mainly Traps and Spells; even a few more monsters to boot) The cards present already have potential actually, and only with more cards then it could be better. Despite the above mentioned, still I'm having fun XD

Anyways, I honestly had a hard time doing this chapter seeing that I am trying to follow the game's storyline (to serve the in canon nature of the story), but at the same time different by having its own originality. (the hard part includes other part of this specified chapter seriously =.= you'll see what it was when you read it)

However, I am able to overcome that, so here's the brand new chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_They say that I'm tripping  
But I know what I want  
This girl here is different she  
got something that they don't  
(She)sShe might be my lover  
She makes me want no other_

_They showin me they booty ( I'm already taken )  
Theres a lot of girls up in this club ( But baby I'm taken ) _

_When that good ol' groupie love ( I'm already taken )  
And it's hard as a man but I know I can ( Baby I'm taken )_

Already Taken

By: Trey Songs

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 11-

"Hikari, I hope you don't mind, but is it alright if we dueled?" Yusei asked, with his azure eyes filled with determination.

"Sure, as long as it helps you with your dilemma then I don't mind." She beamed at him. "However, you mind if we do it some place else? We wouldn't want people to be looking at us." With that Yusei nodded in return, as they finally left the park. However, unbeknownst to the couple, careful eyes have already been watching their every move. Knowing where they're about to go, the person grinned maliciously as she followed them making her schemes more possible to achieve.

Yusei, Hikari and Ares now went to an alley, not too far from the park. The alley was a bit dark as the buildings blocked away the sunlight's rays. However, it was definitely big enough to provide space for them to duel and to hide them from anybody else's eyes. As they stood a meter away from each other, whilst activating their duel disks with Ares standing besides Yusei.

"I don't know how this will help you, Yusei, but I'll definitely not lose to you easily!" Hikari exclaimed in an excited matter, as Yusei just formed a small smile on his lips in return.

"Let's Duel!" However, as they were about to draw out their first hand a shadowy figure suddenly appeared in the midst from above them, as it skillfully and gracefully made its way towards Hikari, quickly holding her hands and placed it behind her back with a knife placed in front of her kneck as it touched her skin causing her to froze immediately on the spot.

It wasn't just her, even Yusei and Ares stood there as if lightning just struck them as their eyes just stared at the brisk situation that suddenly started to transpire before them.

"Hey, who are you? Let me go!" Hikari quickly exclaimed. Although, she felt the fear creeping up to her chest still she tried to squirm under the person's tight grasps carefully hoping that she could get away from whoever it was.

"Let go of her." Yusei demanded with his eyes glaring intensely at the figure behind Hikari intently, as he walked slowly and cautiously towards them, whilst making sure that Ares is safe beside him.

"Good job, Elseworth. However, I think that you've gone too far on that." A female voice uttered from the dark alley's opening, causing Yusei's eyes to follow its owner only see a tall woman, with emerald green eyes. She really looked elegant with her blond hair gracefully cascading down on her back as it reaches up to her waist, plus her outfit which was an over all of white, with a few red accents on the arms, as the chest and shoulders had grey pads and her feet clothed in long grey leather boots.

Yusei then held on to Ares's head, making sure that the child's not far from him due to their trapped situation. He just couldn't risk having another hostage for whatever the pair is planning against them.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" He uttered in a very dark tone, as his glare became more intense towards the blond in white, as he hoped that it would taunt her at least.

"Nothing much, I'm just here to ask a request from you, Yusei Fudo." She uttered, as her once playful eyes now became serious as she started to walk towards Yusei. For some reason, it made Yusei sigh mentally in relief that it was him that they're after, and not Hikari. However, that doesn't really make the situation any better though. "Elseworth, that's enough they won't be able to escape from us anyway." She ordered.

"As you wish, my lady." The man grabbing Hikari stated with great utter respect as he finally let go of the blond, who quickly rushed towards Yusei. Shakily, Hikari hugged Yusei's arms, whilst she felt her heart shaken up due to fear as it beat in a faster pace. It is true that Hikari has received death threats, Ghosts and people hunting her down, however she has never experienced such circumstance where she can feel death crossing her life anytime in a millisecond. Simply, it just felt different, especially as she have felt the coldness of the sharp knife touching the skin of her neck. If ever some of her pursuers did it to her, and she was alone she definitely wouldn't know what to do.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Yusei whispered, whilst he eyed at her with concern, whilst Hikari just shook her head in return, as she tried hard to keep her composure.

"Anyways, like I said, I have a request for you, Yusei Fudo, and it would be highly appreciated if you'd say yes as it can also make your life less bothersome."

"What if I don't agree?" He asked as he raised a skeptical brow on them. Whatever their request maybe, even if he has the heart to help people in need especially if it concerns the welfare of the city, still what they did was just enough for him to utter a big N-O.

However, the blond just smirked at them, as she placed her arms crossed in front of her chest to show her dominance, and that she wouldn't be satisfied with that kind of answer.

"I see, then if I relay my request would you consider?" She asked, but Yusei just stayed silent, as he kept his intense glare on her. With that she didn't wait for any kind of response as she went on. "Then I'll take that as a yes then." She then walked nearer to get a good view of the trio with her right hand now placed at her waist.

"Well, I would just want to ask you to be my partner for the WTGP and recruit you to my team for the WRGP. This is so because I believe that by having you by my side, we could create the ultimate team and tandem."

"Then I'll definitely say no." Yusei abruptly replied, that doesn't need a thought to be considered at all. "I already have a team for the WRGP, and I'm already considering someone for the WTGP, which is the girl right here beside me," he stated as he placed his arm around Hikari, who's a bit caught off guard at his response.

"What?" Hikari quickly blurted out. Surely she has offered to be his partner, but she never knew that he'd decide this quickly, but then again she thought maybe it's just for the situation. _'Crap, what a great slip up! Of course, he has only said that due to the situation at hand!'_ she mentally exclaimed. If only she could do a face palm right now, she would have done so.

"Really? That seemingly weak girl as your partner?" The blond scoffed mockingly. "I don't think that you would be even able to get through the finals having her as a liability." The statement quickly made Hikari went back to her usual state, as her pride got the better of her.

"How dare you!" She bellowed. "Surely, Yusei is better than me, but I'll never be a liability to Yusei! I'd rather die than bring him down." Hikari was definitely angry as her sapphire eyes stared at the blond completely enraged. She just hate braggers as much as she hates people who underestimate others. "If you want proof to that then I'll duel you."

"I wouldn't want to waste my time on a weakling like you." The blond flatly stated, as it caused Hikari to become more irritated. However, she's not that low to allow that woman to tick her off, as she just smirked instead.

"Heh, maybe you're the weak one yourself, since you're desperate enough to beg Yusei to be part of your team." Hikari uttered with her cheeks puffed.

"Alright, then. How about this, let's have a tag duel me and Elseworth against you and Yusei Fudo. If you guys lose, then Yusei has to be my partner and teammate regardless of his reluctance. If you win we'll not bother with you guys anymore."

"I'll definitely not be your partner." Yusei now who finally joined in the conversation, between the cat-fighters. "And I'll show you through this duel how strong Hikari and I is with our unbreakable bond."

"Then it's decided. Elsworth." She called, as the man quickly ran towards the blond's side and activated their duel disk simultaneously.

"I'll definitely show you that I'm not a weakling," Hikari stated. "And might as well prove to you that I am also worthy to be Yusei's partner!"

"So, let's duel!"

"I shall be first if you don't mind." The green-eyed lady stated as she drew her first hand. "I Summon Sacred Knight Joan (1900/1300) in attack position! Then I activate Future Fusion, with this I can special summon a Fusion Monster from my extra deck on my second standby phase by discarding the fusion materials from my deck. Thus, I send Marie the Fallen one and the Forgiven Maiden to the graveyard. Then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn." She stated, as she just let out a smirk. "I really expect much from Yusei for being the Duel King, but I definitely don't expect much from you little one so, show me what you've got."

Hikari just gritted her teeth in irritation. As much as she doesn't really like to brag about dueling titles, she really has the nagging feeling that she should throw away her disguise now.

"Yusei, will you allow me to go first for this? I definitely want to show her my power." Hikari uttered empathically, with seriousness etched on her face. With that Yusei just gave a nod seeing that he understands what Hikari is feeling right now. _'This isn't how I exactly what I planned, but I bet even if it's a different kind of duel maybe I can find the answer to my dilemna.'_

"Draw! I'll certainly not hold back old lady, I activate my spell card, Heavy Storm! As it destroys all the Spells and Traps on the field! Then I summon Deep Sea Diva [atk-200 def-300] in atk position! Since it was normal summoned I can special summon a level three or lower Sea Serpent monster from my deck thus I special summon Spined Gillman [atk-1300 def-0] in attack position. Then I activate Ice Mirror this card allows me to select one face up level three or lower water monster on the field and special summon another copy of that card from my deck, however it can't attack during this turn. Thus, I use it on Deep Sea Diva to summon another Deep Sea Diva! Then I tune Spined Gillman to one of the Deep Sea Divas! Like the water that can purify be the light the purifies a heart filled with darkness! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon [atk-2300 def-1800] in attack position! But, I'm not stopping there as I tune Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon to Deep Sea Diva! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Rise from the seas, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [atk-2500 def-1700] then I use it's effect by discarding up to two cards from my hand I can destroy up to two cards on my opponent's field! So, I discard my Blizzard Dragon to destroy your Sacred Knight Joan, then I order Gungnir to make a direct attack!" With that the Red-Violet Dragon took it's flight as it formed ice spikes and shot it towarads the opposing pair, that has received 2500 life point damage. [5500]

"Then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn. Now how's that for a weakling?" Hikari uttered in a daring manner, then she stared at Yusei as she made her eyes signal him to look at her faced down card. "I know that you can finish this Yusei. So, use it well." She whispered, as Yusei just gave a nod in return. _'For some reason, we may not be able to see each other's hands. Yet, I can feel that our mind's in sync I know what she's up to and I think she knows what I can do right now as well. For now, we may not be able to know what Elseworth's deck is, but still I feel really confident right now. And as I look at her faced down card, I think I know what it is and I'll definitely not put it to waste.'_ Yusei thought, as he nodded and let out a small smile signaling that he gets it.

_'Our unbreakable bond can definitely bring us to great heights.'_

Truly, the blond in white was surprised to see a little girl like Hikari that doesn't look like much of a duelist duel like that._ 'I may have underestimated you, true that me and Elseworth may not be the best, but I believe that we're strong enough to take you down for the sake of my goal.'_

The man beside the blond, who looks a bit aged and clad with a butler suit just stared apathetically on the field as if nothing much has happened as he draws a card.

"Draw, since Marie the Fallen one is in the graveyard every time our turn comes up we regain 200 life points." The man named Elseworth stated, as their life points quicky went from 5500 to 5700.

"Now, I activate a spell card Gateway of the Six Samurai, and then I summon The Six Samurai Zanji [atk-1800 def-1300] in attack position. Since a Six Samurai monster was summoned into the field the Gateway of the Six Samurai then gains two Bishido Counters. Then since there's one Six Samurai monster present at my field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai [atk-2100 def-800] in attack position, thus the Gateway of the Six Samurai once again activates as it gains another two Bishido counters. Now, since there are two Six Samurais on the field I can special summon Great Shogun Shien [atk-2500 def-2400] in attack position. Then I shall activate a spell card United We Stand and equip it to Great Shogun Shien to increase its attack points by 800 times the number of monsters on the field, thus increasing it's attack power to 4900! Now, I order Great Shogun Shien to attack Gungnir!" The man declared, however though it may be a dire situation luckily Hikari just has her own counter attacks.

"I'll definitely won't let you lay a finger on us, I activate my trap card Mirror Force! This card can be activated once my opponent declares an attack as it destroys all the monsters in attack position on my opponent's side of the field!" With that declared, all of the Six Samurai monsters instantly vanished away from the field, making the field empty.

"Then I set a card faced down, then I end my turn."

"Whoever you are and whatever your motives are, I hope that this is good enough proof that we're a good team and I'll never partner with you. Draw!" Yusei stated as he now finally draws.

"First I activate Gungnir's effect by discarding Level Eater from my hand I can destroy a card on my opponent's side of the field thus I destroy your faced down trap card! Then I activate Tuning as it allows me to draw out a tuner with Synchron on it's name with a cost of discarding the top card from my deck so I draw out Quickdraw Synchron! Now, I summon Junk Synchron [atk-1300 def-0] from my hand due to it's effect I can special summon a level two or lower monster from the graveyard in defense position with it's effects negated thus allowing me to special summon Level Eater back into the field. Then I activate Hikari's trap card, Call of the Haunted! This trap card allows me to select a monster from our graveyard and special summon it in attack position thus I choos Blizzard Dragon then I tune Blizzard Dragon and Level Eater to Junk Synchron! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon [atk-2500 def-2000] in attack position! Then finally I discard Tuningware from my hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand in defense position, while I use Level Eater's effect by lowering Quickdraw Synchro's level by one to special summon it in the field in attack position. Finally, I tune Level Eater to Quickdraw Synchron! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior [atk-2300 def-1300] in attack position! Now, I order Gungnir, Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon to make a Direct Attack!" With that the three monsters all launched an all-out-attack on the mysterious pair as it immediately dropped their life points to zero.

"I see, I guess your bonds are strong enough to pull off something like that." The lady uttered her tone a bit surprised. "We barely did anything to even make a come back. However, I'm still hoping that you'd reconsider. This is not just for the sole reason of winning the tournament, but for the sake of my own revenge or rather for the sake of defeating Yliaster."

"Yliaster? How do you know about Yliaster?" Hikari quickly asked as she wants to find answers regarding it herself.

"So, you know about the group too, huh? Well, you see with suffice research I was able to know that Yliaster has somehow gained control of Neo Domino City as they actually hosted the WTGP and WRGP. Not only that, as you can see the phenomenon of Ghost appearing in Neo Domino City per se, they're also behind that, and I think that they're using these Ghosts to hunt people like you, Yusei. Rather, people that are the so-called Signers."

"Wait the minute, how do you know all of these things and what does Yliaster had to do with you anyway?" Yusei queried as he wants to find info about Ghost and Yliaster himself.

"As I've said, I'm here for revenge, revenge against Yliaster for murdering my family!" the blond growled in great anger. For some reason, though Hikari thought that the lady could be a bit of a jerk still she can't help but sympathize with her as she also lost her family, not to mention that she's also on the run for her life because Yliaster itself is after her.

"But, why would this Yliaster target us Signers then? What do we have to do with them?"

"Well, Yusei, Yliaster is an organization that craves for power and uses it to fulfill it's own goals whether they would have to kill in the process. As much that I don't know much about the Signers all I know is that you guys have a certain power, and I believe that the Yliaster would want to attain that power. Thus, to do that I think that they're using the WTGP and WRGP to lure you guys in. So, doesn't it make you want to reconsider? With me I can definitely assure you victory." True, her argument is convincing and the information given was definitely suffice enough to actually make him join her side. However:

"No, like I've said, I already have my partner here, and with her I'll be dueling through the WTGP, and hope that through it I myself can find out more about these guys and not let them use our powers for whatever their up to. No matter what you say it will never change my mind again."

"I see, I guess there's really nothing that I can do. Plus, a deal is a deal, and I shall honor the duelist's code. By the way, my name's Sherry Leblanc, I hope that we can meet again soon, Yusei Fudo. So, Ta-ta for now." With that the pair quietly left the scene.

"No wonder, could that be the reason why Yliaster has been bothering my company then? Is it because of this?" Hikari stated a bit sad as she removed her glove to show her Heart-shaped birthmark. "Though I may understand her situation, but I can't believe that she would go for it head on like that. I don't think I would have the strength to risk myself and be like her."

"Well, you don't have to, and if ever you'll face Yliaster, you're not alone. I'm here. Other than being your boyfriend, like I said I am your partner." Yusei stated as placed a comforting hand on her small face. "We'll face them together. I wouldn't let Yliaster to hurt you or any of us, and especially use us Signers to whatever purpose that they're up to."

"I guess, you're right. Now, I'm guessing that you have really taken your word seriously on that partner thing. Nonetheless, I'll be with you too, and together we'll do this."

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know the song's really not that much connected to the chapter. However, I still think that it's suiting XD

All I can say is, Yusei's just pretty much _Already Taken_ XD

Know what when I was trying to make the chapter I was having a hard time to:

-come up with the situation

-come up on how to connect in canon things to the non in canon things

-do the duel per se (which was the hardest part)

The duel actually stalled the writing since I was trying hard to make a real life duel (via the game that is) If only I could control two characters at the same time it would have been much easier =.= because the AI is just plain stupid to the point that I almost lost my patience. =.= So, though I wanna show genuine-ness, I wasn't able to and I hope that you're contented with the stuff that I made on the chapter.

Anyways, I hope that you guys stilll enjoyed that chapter!

Please do Review because your opinions are highly important! XD

TC


	13. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Encounter

So firstly, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**1supergirl4**

and those who have read, faved, and subscribed!

Aww, it feels sad that less are reviewing...:( Nonetheless, that doesn't mean I'll stop, since I also feel lucky that I have already received 100+ reviews from you guys :) and of course the fact that you guys are still reading it.

However, I'd highly appreciate it if you guys would share your thoughts regarding the fic, so I could make it even better for you guys. :)

Anyways, just another note, this might be my last update for now, because next week I'll be going back to school, and my schedule is different than it used to be. (To be specific it'll be more hectic)

But, I'm still not sure seeing that it is just the start; we'll just have to see. If a lot would want a fast update, then I'll try to make a fast update XD

So, for now, here's another installment of **Autumn Tryst**.

[Disclaimer: Cloud Strife doesn't belong to me, since he belongs to the creator of FFVII]

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 12-

"So, that's what happened?" Clyde stated as he took a sip of tea from the small cup. His hazel eyes just eyed the blond girl sitting in front of him, who's clad in jeans and a plain white T-shirt, fitting her small frame very well.

"Yeah, I honestly can't believe that they're really that desperate though. I really wanted to feel sorry for her, but I just find her irritating." Hikari uttered, as her brows now formed a scowl.

"But, are you sure about joining the WTGP? You know that you can't expose yourself into the public. What about your company?" Clyde asked in a worried tone. True that he is supportive of Hikari, but still, he just can't let her go through an obvious trap. "What can I do when something happens to you? What about the people working for you?" But, she just sighed, as she just drank from her cup herself.

"I know, but I guess, it's better than running away and doing nothing."

"*sigh*, as if I can do anything about it, huh? Well, if that's your choice then I'm fine with it, I'll just be here for you. If you think that it will help you and your company's situation. However," He paused as he sipped the last drop from his cup. "I wouldn't worry just about that." He stated, causing the blond to raise a skeptic brow on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that you don't want to see _her_ right now. But, I just think that you should just be prepared."

"What? Did you do something again? What did you do Clyde?" She stared at him in a serious manner, her voice a bit low to show her seriousness, regarding the matter. Even if there weren't names mentioned, she just knows well enough what he meant. "I may have forgiven you for that 'Meet-Yusei-plan' of yours since it did turn out good, but you know that I am not ready to see _her_. I don't even know if I should even allow _her _to know that I am still existing. After what sh-"

"No, I didn't, and calm down." He quickly cut her off. "It's just I heard from Crow that they always come to visit Yusei a lot. It just happens that they haven't been coming for now. But, if you see her what will you do?"

"Other than the fact that I hate her right now, as a friend I just can't show my face to her after taking the man she loves away from her."

**

* * *

**

A girl in a maroon uniform sat at her desk, with the lecture going on her caramel eyes just wandered towards the empty seat in front of her. She sighed, as she tried to focus on the lecture. Surely enough that this doesn't happen oftenly, but she just can't help it, as she would just find her thoughts trailing off towards a certain brunette, and especially towards a certain blond girl.

She had to admit that her hatred was nothing but vain. Rather, a mere delusion that everyone has turned against her when in truth that people has been there for her all this time, and they actually cared.

However, despite her grand mistake, she's glad that everyone has forgiven her and accepted her back to them. But, there is definitely a certain person's forgiveness that she would want to receive, and that would be from a certain blond.

As a friend, she totally misses her, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel _happy_ that she's gone.

_'Just what kind of a friend am I?'_ She thought to herself as guilt crept on to her chest. _'Why am I so happy that she's gone?' _ Then a certain raven lad's face quickly entered her mind, as she saw his sad azure eyes staring intently at her. _'Right, that's definitely why.'_ She smiled ironically as she made her palms slide on her face towards her hair.

Admittedly, she could never just give him up despite the fact that she knows that Yusei has still longed for her friend, Hikari. She just can't. Yusei was the one who helped her escape the darkness, and she believes that only Yusei can be the light of her life. Ever since Hikari disappeared she did try her best as she would often visit Yusei, hoping that he would forget the blond eventually. As she would always try to make him talk with her or make him busy by making him tutor her especially in the areas of Physics.

But, it was all plainly futile, as she would find herself just getting hurt to the point that she would even resent her old friend. Even if Hikari disappeared, Yusei has never stopped thinking about her, and surely with the way he hold on to the memory of her last moments; he doesn't seem to have plans on stopping to believe that he would still see her.

However, she wondered. If ever Hikari did come back, will she be able to let him go? Will she move on, and forget about him?

Would she rather challenge her in the likes of love, or fix their broken bridge?

But why should she even bother? Because, one thing's for sure, she'll never succeed to win Yusei's heart.

It was obvious, he never really looked at her, nor did he even _tried_ to look at her. But, even if it was already evident, why won't she just give it up? Clearly, she is aware of her beauty that she could use to easily woo other men. But, she just can't.

She just sighed.

_'Why do I even have to fall for a man that my best friend loves?' _

**

* * *

**

Clyde just laughed at Hikari regarding her statement.

"What the hell is so funny!" She quickly exclaimed, whilst she puffed her cheeks in great annoyance.

"You're the one's that funny! You hate her and you don't want to see her, and yet you don't want to see her because you're her friend! Know what, get real you still care. You don't hate her." He chuckled as he nudged him playfully on the shoulders, somehow touching Hikari's pride, thus annoying her.

"Alright already! Yeah, I care!" She admittedly exclaimed. "But, what does that have to do between me and her. Plus, I do remember so well that before I left she still hates me."

"But, what if she doesn't? And you happen to see her today?" He grinned at her, as it caused Hikari to just smack him on the face playfully.

"Whatever, we still have homework to deal with. So, let's go." She sighed, as she dragged the brunette back towards Poppo time. It wasn't really a long walk seeing that the café where Jack is hanging out isn't really that far.

However, the moment they arrive Hikari heard familiar voices as it caused her sapphire eyes to open wider, and stop on her tracks.

"Hey, what's wrong? You forgot something?"

"No, Clyde. You mind if you look through the window before we go in?" Hikari uttered, as she tried to swallow the big lump that has formed on her throat. In all honesty, Clyde definitely doesn't get what's up, but nonetheless, he abides as he tried to squint through the window. But, the moment his hazel eyes got a complete view of the garage, his eyes stared wider.

"Aki? Aki's here!"

"I know! What should I do!" Hikari panicked knowing what to do. "Maybe we should go out for a little longer, and come back tomorrow morning!" But, Clyde just smacked her on the head lightly.

"Idiot, do you want these guys to worry? Not only that, you might not want to do that, because I don't know what they'll do to me if you end up going home at that time _with me_." Clyde stated, feeling a bit horrified, whilst it caused him to shiver a bit as appalling thoughts quickly filled his head. Surely, the three guys are all nice, but they can all be a bit _territorial._

"Then what do you want me to do!" With that for some reason, a sudden idea came into his mind as it made Clyde grin playfully.

"I think I know what just to do. But, you make sure you do exactly as I say."

**

* * *

**

"Wow, Yusei we just left you for two weeks, and now you have a child clinging on to you." Rua uttered as he eyed the little Ares curiously, who has done nothing but clung shyly on Yusei's leg.

"Not to mention that the little thing is calling Yusei _Daddy_." Ruka added as she also eyed the little lad.

"But, where did you find him?" Aki asked, as she tried to approach Ares, as she knelt beside Yusei to get a closer look. But, Yusei didn't answer as he just remained silent. He knows that he's just not the guy to tell the reason as to why little Ares is here.

Crow and Jack did the same as they just stayed silent themselves.

"Know what, he's cute. He looks just exactly like you." Aki uttered, as she beamed at the kid. But, before they can talk further the front door quickly opened as it revealed a brunette, with his hair formed in a spiky manner, as he made sure his back is facing the wall with his face plastered with it's usual grin, whilst his eyes were covered by pink specs.

The three guys were definitely surprised to see Clyde wearing a different hairstyle for they're used to see him having his hair neatly combed. Not to mention that he's wearing Hikari's pink specs. With the way he just looked right now, Crow and Jack doesn't know what to do if they should laugh or try to stifle away the laughter that's starting to build up on their throats, whilst Yusei on the hand just stared at him— dumbfounded.

But to Aki it was different all right.

"Clyde?" She finally broke the awkward silence.

"Clyde who?" Clyde stated as he raised a brow on him. "You must have gotten the wrong guy, the name's Cloud, Cloud Strife. Remember that beautiful." He winked, as he widened his grin. However, was later hampered as it caused him to wince suddenly as he felt something pinch on the sides of his stomach. "Anyways, I gotta go!" He stated as he awkwardly walked sideways towards the rooms. However, Ares who has been looking at him noticed something, as he saw another leg at the back of his leg, as it imitated the way he slid each of his legs. Even if it was just the leg, he got the feeling that he knows the person hiding behind Clyde as it caused his eyes to lit up and made his small legs rushed towards the brunette.

"Mommy!" He called gleefully, causing Crow and Jack to burst into laughters. They just couldn't hold it anymore. Ares then hugged on to Clyde and the hidden person's leg as it caused Clyde to stumble falling face first on the ground.

"Ouch, that was like crap Ares! Why do you have to do that!" He exclaimed, as he winced in pain, whilst all of them now stared at them with their eyes wide. Seeing that they saw a small figure behind him, as it had her half body hidden beneath Clyde's shirt.

"Clyde, what the hell are you doing! There's no use lying." Aki stated definitely irritated as she finally walked towards him with her hands placed on the sides of her waist. "I know it's you, and you better stop whatever you're doing to the person behind you."

"Crawl!" Hikari quickly exclaimed in a whispering manner, which Clyde did. However, before they could go any further Aki quickly held on to one of Clyde's legs, making it harder for him to crawl.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Clyde. You suddenly disappearing! I can't believe you, and now that you're acting as if you don't want to see me. I miss you too you know." Aki uttered in a sad tone, as it caused Hikari, who's been hiding to finally crawled out from Clyde's shirt, causing the twins and especially Aki to stare at them wide totally taken aback.

"Hikari?" Aki tried to say, as her caramel eyes now started to stare at her sadly. She was just surprised. She definitely didn't expect this. Hikari, here right now in front of her. She just doesn't know what to feel right now as various emotions started filling her heart: confusion, surprise, happiness, and even sadness.

Hikari definitely couldn't look back at her. She was true to her word, she just can't face Aki right now. She doesn't even know what to say to her. Clyde who has now stood from the ground went to Hikari's side, as he eyed her with the tinge of worry for he doesn't know what is about to transpire before the three of them.

"I'm going. I hate you, Clyde." Hikari uttered in a dark and low tone, as she quickly ran away towards the door. Aki was just frozen on the spot, as she herself didn't know what to do.

Right now, one thing's for sure, and she can't believe it herself: _'Hikari's alive.'_

**

* * *

**

Wahahaha, once again I had a hard time constructing this chapter =.=

I had a hard time, because many things could happen and with those possible happenings each can lead into a different ending, and if I'd make the wrong choice I might regret it. So, I was really thinking hard, just now.

However, I was able to overcome that and came up with this ^, and had fun along the way XD

Anyways, like I said I don't know when I'll be able to update again, even if tomorrow is Saturday seeing that I have my schedule already fully booked. But, I'll try since I would also want to write the next events that has started to transpire before us ;p

**HOWEVER**, (yes bold and in all caps because this is highly important) I would like to ask you guys,

**what would you guys prefer to happen after this?**

**a. Hikari to run away and end up somewhere then would have Yusei pick her up and talk with her regarding the problem (of course a lot happens after this...I just don't have to elaborate that much for now)  
**

**b. Aki to be able to catch her before Hikari even gets to live Yusei and Co.'s apartment  
**

**c. Aki and Hikari having a chase, before Aki's able to catch her with Clyde following right behind them  
**

**d. ****Aki and Hikari having a chase, before Aki's able to catch her with Clyde along w/ the rest following right behind them  
**

personally, I feel like doing A XD However, I would definitely like to hear from you guys first ^^,

So, you can tell me either by review, pm or even email. Like I said, your thoughts are highly appreciated. :)**  
**

Anyways, just a share of thought, one thing that I'm amazed in regards to writing is sometimes you really won't end up writing what you have initially planned, because once you write, ideas just flow endlessly from your mind as you just suddenly come up with random ideas that actually fit the situation well.

Yes, random however fitting on the situation, or even better something unexpectedly good enough than what you've planned.

So, I'll end it here for now, so I hope that you guys would look forward for that next update :p

Please, don't forget to answer my question!

TC


	14. Chapter 13: Braveheart

So firstly, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

** DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Anemos**

**1supergirl4**

and those who have read, faved, and subscribed!

Okay, so yeah. Less are reviewing. Who cares, but me. =.= But, I'm not affected or anything. Truly, I may have been receiving few nowadays but these few are actually worthwhile to read. In all honesty, they made me smile har har.

Yes, they did.

However, the numbers just makes me feel that I have done something wrong. I know I was wrong in the sense that it was my fault in the beginning the I have to put this story down into bits then reconstruct, but then it is better this way then before or I might have ended up getting into a terrible writer's block and might not dare update.

Anyways moving on, I can say that the new term is **_Hard_** as I have expected it would be. It is hard to the point that I am really not sure if I can put my mind into writing anymore. Okay, maybe not hard, because I find it fun, maybe the appropriate word is the new term just needs a little more focus and committment. However, I have made my committments to this and writing is something that I love doing, thus I am writing, right now.

I mean seriously, I actually planned to post a chapter for **Autumn Tryst**, repost chapters for **Searching** (yes, **Searching**. The ever so lost **Searching**. I don't care if people close to me are against me posting AU, I'll once again love the genre that I admittedly Forte at.), and a new story that an idea that has been suggested to me by my friend, **Sister Of The Pharoah**. Yes, all of it.

Now, I don't even know if I can do it. Chapters takes hours to compose(the least is 3-4 hours), and tomorrow even if it is Saturday I have an engagement to attend to, sadly.

But, since I have done my homework. (which I have been doing since last night for the sole reason that I can write) I might be able to still write another chapter for this, and maybe the new story that I am planning. However, I am still reluctant because a new story means another committment, and I don't know if I can handle three committments at the same time. But, we'll see what I can do, because I really wanted to do it before it is lost.

Anyways, I may be tired and sleep deprived(definitely, not ranting, because I am not complaining), but I really wanted to do this, and I hope that you'd appreciate my efforts. So, do enjoy a new chapter of **Autumn Tryst**.

(note: the results of the poll regarding my question for this chapter will be answered by the chapter per se, and the answer for anonymous reviews will be replied at the end of the chapter like usual.)

* * *

**The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

**

* * *

**

**-**Chapter 13-

"I don't know what's wrong with you Clyde. You suddenly disappearing! I can't believe you, and now that you're acting as if you don't want to see me. I miss you too you know." Aki uttered in a sad tone, as it caused Hikari, who's been hiding to finally crawled out from Clyde's shirt, causing the twins and especially Aki to stare at them wide totally taken aback.

The moment the blond saw her dear friend, she froze. Not knowing what to do as her emotions went haywire. She doesn't even know what to feel right now, she she feel happy? Angry? She's just confused.

"Hikari?" Aki tried to say, as her caramel eyes now started to stare at her sadly. She was just surprised. She definitely didn't expect this. Hikari, here right now in front of her. She just doesn't know what to feel right now as various emotions started filling her heart: confusion, surprise, happiness, and even sadness.

Hikari definitely couldn't look back at her. She was true to her word, she just can't face Aki right now. Not at this state that her mind is already jumbled up with the mess she's in. She's just not ready to take on another problem. She doesn't even know what to say to her. Clyde who has now stood from the ground went to Hikari's side, as he eyed her with the tinge of worry for he doesn't know what is about to transpire before the three of them.

"I'm going. I hate you, Clyde." Hikari uttered on impulse in a dark and low tone, as she quickly ran away towards the door. Aki was just frozen on the spot, as she herself didn't know what to do.

Truly, she would want to reconcile, but the fact that they're both after the same guy makes her reluctant. However, is it enough to make her completely against their reconcilation?

"Aki, I'm sorry. It's not like that. I didn't mean to do that." Clyde uttered in the most sorry manner that he can, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aki still remained her shocked expression as she slowly turned to face Clyde face to face. She just doesn't get it all. Truly, in her part that she is reluctant to face Hikari due to the matters of love, but the fact that Hikari herself doesn't seem to want to see her was different. She couldn't even dare take a look at her, as if she was something horrible—a monster.

"Why? Why did she run away? Does she hate me that much? Is it because of what I feel for the man she loves? Is it because of the way I treated her before?" She stated, as her eyes stared at Clyde directly on his hazel eyes, as you can see the sadness and confusion in them. "How about you, Clyde? Do you hate me, too? You just disappeared. I really don't understand if anything is happening between you and Hikari—"

"I'm sorry." Clyde quickly cut him off as he know held on to both of her shoulders to make sure that they're maintaining eye contact. "I can't really tell you anything. Especially, right now. However, one thing is for sure, Aki. She doesn't hate you. Truly, she was irritated with the way you treated her last time, but she doesn't hate you, nor is she against to the feelings that you're holding on to right now." He stated in the most calm manner.

As Aki heard his words, she just couldn't believe it herself. Was that true? However, she just couldn't say anything prior to that as she just slowly shoved his hands of her shoulders and quietly left. The rest just stared in awe as they themselves were taken aback at what just transpired before them—comey-dramatic event.

Prior to Aki's leave, the twins did likewise, as they both excused themselves.

"Hey, anyways it's good to see you guys, but it's getting late so maybe we'll be back tomorrow instead!" Rua exclaimed, in an uncomfortable manner as he along with his sister finally leaving the scene.

Clyde just stood there, with his eyes transfixed at the open door, as he heaved a sigh. Right now, he himself doesn't know what to do himself. The fact that Hikari hates him seriously and sort of disappointing Aki at the same time just took its toll into him.

"Hey, man you okay there?" Crow asked concerned as he tried to walk near Clyde, with Yusei, Jack and Ares following right behind him. Clyde didn't waver on his gaze, as he just sighed once more. "Hey, I know that you're sad, but this is getting irritating. You should at least speak up."

"I'm sorry." He sighed once more. "I know I should have went for Hikari, and didn't let Aki go just like that, but I just can't face any of them at the moment." He stated as he went towards the garage and sat on one of the plastic chairs that's sitting near their dining table. "As much as I want to relay Aki the whole truth, still despite Hikari's slight hatred to her, as a friend she still cares. She wouldn't want her to know anything about what Hikari and I are going through." Clyde said, as he laid his head miserable on his palms.

"We can't really say anything about the situation you're in right now, but I guess we can understand the part why you're protecting Aki from that secret that you guys have been keeping. However, I still think that it is right to settle the problems that you had with her." Jack stated with his usual low tone.

"Yeah. Anyway, Yusei." Clyde called out. "I hope you don't mind, but since you are her boyfriend you mind picking her up for me?" He asked, in a desperate manner. "I-I'm just not ready at all right now. I'm sorry." But, Yusei just shook his head.

"No, it's okay I don't mind. I understand."

"By the way, if ever you don't find her nearby, you could always find her at the bar." 

**

* * *

**

Hikari just sat on the bar, with her hands clasping one of vodka bottle in front of her. Despite the loud music coming out from the speakers, her mind was just trapped into her own world. Truly, she has stopped drinking ever since she been together under the same roof as Yusei. But, she just couldn't help it as her stress level has finally reached it's peak.

She simply just couldn't handle it anymore. To be honest, with the management of the business and the WTGP to boot, she is already afraid as is. Afraid if she can keep up. Keep up: in making sound decisions and in preparing herself to face an enemy that could be her last.

Clyde's words were totally stuck onto her mind: "But, are you sure about joining the WTGP? You know that you can't expose yourself into the public. What about your company?" Clyde asked in a worried tone. True that he is supportive of Hikari, but still, he just can't let her go through an obvious trap. "What can I do when something happens to you? What about the people working for you?"

She cares for the company alright, especially the people working under her. It is true that as a business man she is after the money, but she also has a heart for the people in it, because the company including the people are her parents dreams and life. She just couldn't allow anything to just happen to it.

Now, with the sudden problem that has transpired, her mind just went haywire. Like any other people, alcohol is just something that helps her calm down, something that could send herself away to oblivion. Even if it was just for a moment, and has a hangover for a penalty. She would prefer it then allow herself to be up all night in a plight.

_'I can't belive I just did that, and I even blamed Clyde for all of it.'_ She thought, as she chugged on the bottle. _'How can I even be an adult if I can handle petty things like that._' As she finished the bottle to the lost drop, she went for another one, but before her hands could grab another vodka, a brown, gloved hand quickly took it away before she could. Her eyes quickly formed a scowl, as she turned ready to protest for the sudden action but the moment her sapphire orbs saw the owner of it her face quickly calmed down as it returned to its former sad expression.

"Yusei?" She called out in surprise; it was just perfectly unexpected.

"Clyde really knows you pretty well after all." He stated as he took a sip himself from the bottle. "This is actually good." He stated, with his usual nonchalance, but you can see that he was a bit amazed with the way his azure eyes widen a bit for it was his first time that he actually tried drinking alcohol specifically: vodka.

Hikari just doesn't know what to do right now as she went back into her thoughts and grabbed another bottle instead.

"Know what you'll have a hangover in the morning."

"I know."

"Are you just going to drown yourself there? That wouldn't really solve anything." But, Hikari just sighed as she gave up and let go of the bottle.

"As a cowardly kid that I really am. I just wanted to run away for a moment. I may have been happy ever since we've been together, Yusei. But, let's face it. I still have these problems, and now that she's here, it actually made me remember that I couldn't be completely happy after all. I mean, I couldn't even talk to her, or tell her anything. Seeing her reminded me that it's still not okay." She sobbed as she miserably laid her head on her folded arms that rested on the table. "And I hate it, I hate it all! I hate it that I've been running away! I just wanted it to be normal again! Other than that, I can't even tell her that we're already together. I mean, as a friend I wouldn't want to hurt her." But, Yusei just laid an arm around her shoulders, as he brought her body close to hers.

"It's true that you have been running away, but you're not a coward."

"How can you say so? I mean look at me!" She blurted as she quickly face him. "I'm a miserable low life who's drowning herself into alcohol the moment a problem arose! How anything else can be more cowardly and pathetic than that!" she bit her lip, regretting that she has suddenly yelled at him, as she just went back into staring at the bottles before her. Yusei didn't take any offense for her actions, for he completely understands, as he retained his usual, calm composure.

"Like I said, you're just running away. It doesn't mean that you're a coward. There are times that you have to run away. You don't always have to face problems, especially when you're not ready. It's the same with dueling, sometimes you don't have to be the one who's attacking always. You have to defend sometimes as you build up your strategy for the win, and that's what you're doing right now. True, that you have run away from my presence once, but did you run away when I was already in front of you?"

Hikari quickly turned her head towards him, only to see him staring back at her. She wasn't stupid, even in her drunken state of course she was able to comprehend.

"No, I didn't."

"See? If you were a coward then you could have run away from me, and from the rest of us. You may have been running away, but if you were a coward you wouldn't be able to face us and admit what was happening."

"But, what about Aki? What makes Aki different? She was there and yet I ran away, wasn't that being a coward?"

"However, if you do face her again, would you run away?"

"I'm not sure. I guess, not, since I might be more prepared." Yusei just formed a small smile at her, as he patted her head. Realization quickly hit her, as she formed a smile back. "You're right. I guess, I just need time to be prepared. Thanks." She uttered as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, I feel a bit pathetic. I guess, no matter how hard I try I am still a kid after all. But, I guess having an _adult_ like you with me covers that flaw up." 

**

* * *

**

I think I'll cut it short. So, I'll end it here. I need sleep lols XD So, forgive me for the grammatical errors. I don't have enough strength to screen the chapter.

Once again, I have created something that was once again unexpected. I seriously didn't plan the content. The happening yes, but the content no. It was different to how I imagined it.

Well, anyways, despite the drama, I hope that it was still ok.

So, anyways please do review guys!

Because, your opinions and thoughts are highly appreciated.

TTFN and TC

**Searching** and the new fic that I'll make will come soon! Also, please do look forward for that!

(for new readers of my fic. I can say that **Searching** is definitely a read, because I can assure you that it's also great XD)

**Anonymous Reply Section:**

**Anemos:**

-It's okay! Sometimes people get busy with the happenings in the real world so I highly understand. (because I myself is caught into them)

However, true writing can be a bit tedious when your schedule is full. But, I don't mind. I love writing as much as I love the subjects that I am taking up right now. Both are tedious in terms that I have to write long papers for both of them, but I love them yes. Well, my homework just now took me one night and 12 hourse of day time to be accomplished. So, tedious, yes. Boring, no. Love it, yes just like writing.

Regarding the side story I have fully decided that I wouldn't make it seeing that it is against my standards but instead I'll remake **Searching**, and post a new fic which might happen either right now or right after I finish the fic. It depends if I can actually keep with reality and writing at the same time.

In regards to Aki. Yes, surprising isn't it? But, as a person who has fell in love once in a mutual but no relationship has transpired type of experience (for I never admitted, nor stated my feelings, which I didn't regret), I can say that even if your friends with a certain someone that you know is a threat to your relationship with the person you love. You can be selfish. I mean, I as a person who cares deeply for her friends before became selfish too(due to an event between me and the guy) and just wanted him for myself, even if they were my friends. I get jealous, and I would try ways to actually make him stick with me and only me, which is a desperate, pathetic, wrong act I know, and I have realized my fault now. But, as I am saying, even if your friends if you love someone sometimes you could forget the friendship for the sake of love. I mean, if you apply reality. However, there are people could forget the love for the sake of friendships still. (note: that was me before. Plus, I was a kid XD and it was my first time falling XD I have to admit it was a painful experience, I mean I have to restraint myself from fallingg har har. Like I said, never regretted anything. I am actually relieved, because falling in love with the wrong person was a great mistake XD)

Moving on, I would like to thank you for the time that you have given for this fic, because it is highly appreciated ^^,

Anyways, hoping that you would look forward for the next chapter!

TC

-jory014


	15. Chapter 14: Convey

Yes, I know I just told someone that I was free last friday. Only to find out in the latter while I was on Facebook that we have homework due on Monday. =.=

Which of course I tried to do because the day after frieday I was once again booked for another bunch of engagements. At least I dont have to go to a wedding then rush to a party, then go to the hospital right after like last time =.= (and I was actually happy enough that we don't have to go to the hospital. I mean, seriously I probably have bigger eye bags, because the day after I was out once again. Take note, I got home on both days at 12 am. =.=)

Yes, I'm kind of complaining. Well, I am an introvert. I'd rather rest up at home after a week of stressful days and nights working my ass off to fulfill all homeworks, which all lasts until whatever a.m. (set aside that was left to me to do during the weekends)

But, I'll admit sometimes its fun to go out :) I'm not that much of a kill joy that's just lame =.=

Anyways, like the usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967**

**1supergirl4**

**Anemos**

**Karezuzusan**

**Cheese lovin' bear**

And the rest to those who read, faved and subscribed! You guys truly made my day. When I received the reviews It totally made me happy.

Well, regarding what **Anemos** stated, I can't believe that it actually happened. O.O (I would just like to share this all to you guys) I never thought that there will come a day that the **Heart** Birthmark would really become part of the series XD (if you wanna know either watch or read the 143 episode summary)

Moving on, I just looked at the poll just recently. There wasn't much respondents, but I don't mind. Its just funny how they're just a handful XD I mean, since it wasn't much I somehow can imagine who the people are XD

Yes, seriously.

But, what surprised me most are those who says that they wanted another sequel for **THOCD** o.o I have nothing against that, (I mean why would I even ask right?) its just I was just surprised that some would still want it when here I am thinking that you're getting sick of it XD

Anyways, as you can see I am trying to fulfill all of the choices as I am reposting **Searching**, planning the **Something from Scratch** fic ( I have a title for it already and something from scratch is definitely not the title =.=, yet I'm not telling because it's a surprise XD), and the sequel? Hmmm, we'll see you'll know with the way the story ends :)

For now, I'll be concentrating on this though. With the busy schedule that I have, I don't think I can risk anymore sleeping hours. =.= (I don't wanna go to school like a freaking zombie I mean seriously, just now I was so not like me =.=)

But, I'll take my word for it. So, yes this is a contract between me and all of you XD If I won't be posting anything(which includes any chapter until the last of **Autumn Tryst**, **Searching**, and the story I made from scratch) beyond 2011 then our contract shall be breached; you all can sue me and file a case for payment of damages and specific perfomance.

(that's what I get for studying my law subjects too muc =.= Well, most of my subjects are all about laws -.- lols though hmy course is semi-law and is pre-law, I'LL DEFINITELY NOT BE A LAWYER...)

So, anyway please do enjoy the next chapter : )

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_No time to think, my turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Russian Roullette

By: Rihanna

* * *

-Chapter 14-

A burgundy haired girl stood in front of Poppo time, with her eyes filled with determination and her duel disk open— ready to duel. Her heart beating a bit nervously at the same time filled with a bit of excitement.

Though the previous events that just transpired yesterday was something that she didn't expect nor she deemed to experience; she has made her choice and firmed her resolve.

Truly, this was contrary to what she should be doing as a girl in love, still could she really risk her friendship with her?

Could she just be someone who forces herself into someone's heart where she has no space to fit in?

How did she come to make this decision anyway?

She closed her eyes; thinking if this is even right.

*_Aki stood on her balcony, with her caramel eyes tranfixed on the star-filled velvet skies. Her heart filled with: surprise, trouble, confusion, and pain._

_ She just couldn't forget it. _

_Nor she could just let it pass. _

_As much as she misses her dear friend, she can't help but feel sad at the same time for she was her rival in love, plus the way she stared at her and just ran away from her withour a single word, making her feel that feeling that she used to feel—unwanted. _

_She cringed at the thought as her hands formed into balled fists._

_But, she could just let it be like this? _

_Should she just run away from her? _

_She sighed. _

_Is friendship more important than love? Or is love more important friendship? _

_But, a memory quickly flashed into her mind as realization struck her: _

_**"Yeah, enlighten me too." She stated, as Yusei and Jack eyed at her in a surprised manner."I guess it was wrong of me to think that I was the only one suffering, when I should have given the benefit of the doubt for her. So, please tell us."_

_"I suppose that you guys do have the right to at least know about it seeing that you are connected to her. But, if she's still here she wouldn't want you guys to know about it. Especially, you," Jack stated as he pointed at Yusei. "She cares for you too much, that she doesn't want you to be burdened; plus, the fact that she wants you to give focus to Aki instead."_

_"I see why would she want Yusei to focus on me?" Aki uttered in a skeptic tone._

_"It's because she thinks that the both of you like each other and she knows that you need Yusei more than her." With that Aki blushed, she can't believe that despite their separation, Hikari can still tell how she feels for someone, thus making her feel more guilty for pushing her away. 'I guess she was really concerned for me after all this time.'**_

_She gasped, whilst tears started to form in her eyes. _

_How could she forget? _

_"How could I? How could I forget that?" She sobbed, "Despite that she was dying at that time, despite that I hated her, she chose to be selfless. For me," __She tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes, as her lips finally formed a smile. "She was even ready to let go of Yusei for me at that time. I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't be selfish. She's my friend, my only best friend; how that could be more important that anything?"*_

_'Yes, there's no turning back. Through a duel, I shall show her my feelings.'_ She thought as she quickly knocked at the apartment door.

"Oh, Aki it's you!" Crow greeted a bit surprised, but without hesitation:

"Is Hikari and Clyde here?" Crow was even more taken aback, the rest in the garage specifically Jack, Yusei, Hikari and Clyde, who were there to witness her grand entrada also were stunned.

Hikari quickly eyed Yusei, thinking, _'Omg, she's here!'_

He stared back at her with the thought of, _'Hikari, I know you can do this._' Though no words were said, the two could definitely understand each other as if they both have telepathy.

Then their eyes went back to the devil herself.

Truly, Hikari was surprise, but like Aki she has also made her resolve. _She's definitely not running away_.

Aki's eyes quickly made its way to the blond lass, as it stared straight at her sapphire ones.

"Hikari," Her voice serious, as she took a step inside further. "I know that before I did to you was bad, and I know that you're aware of what I _feel _right now. I know as well, that the word sorry may not be enough, so please, allow me to convey my feelings through a duel."

"Aki," Hikari uttered in a surprised tone, as her lips formed in a smile. She was just happy to find out that Aki had the same feelings as her, and even went far to doing it through a duel. "To be honest, we don't need to duel. I already forgave you. But, if you really want to, then I wouldn't mind. I accept, as I also will convey my feeling to you." Then without further ado, they all went outside as Aki and Hikari ready themselves for a duel.

"So, LET'S DUEL"

"Wow, I know that duels usually solve things, but I never thought that you could use this to 'convey your feelings'." Crow stated as he gave emphasis to his last three words.

"Well, in a duel though you may be strangers, but you can understand a person right away with the way he duels. Right now, prior to their conveyment of their feelings, this is a duel to determine who has the strongest emotion for the other, and it can be more than that." Jack replied, with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Hmmm, that is true." Crow uttered in amazement as he came to a point of realization himself. "Then this is a duel that's a must-see."

"I'll draw first if you don't mind!" Hikari exclaimed as she drew her first hand, "I activate A Legendary Ocean from my hand!" With that, the surroundings quickly filled up with water, as old, historic-like building started to emerge from the ground, as if they were all in an undersea ruins. "Due to A Legendary Ocean's effect, all water monsters level is decreased by one so I can normal summon Cyber Shark[level 5-4; Atk:2100-2300 Def: 2000-2200] from my hand, then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn. Aki, I am also sorry, because I ran away from you. I'm sorry, because I became selfish. But, regardless, you're my best friend and that doesn't change, and through this duel I'll show you how you are also very important to me and that I'll no longer run away from you." Aki's lips quickly formed a smile, she's just happy right now, as well as elated. She didn't expect things to turn out this way, as another memory entered her mind—the memory of how they became friends.

"Though I was at fault and yet you're acting as if you're the one at fault. It's always has been you who has been selfless. You've never changed, Hikari. But, this time please allow me to redeem myself. Draw!" Aki uttered as she draw a card. "I summon Lonefire blossom [atk:500 def:1400] in attack position. Then I activate it's effect as I tribute it to special summon, Gigaplan [atk: 2400 Def: 1200] from my deck, and use it to attack your Cyber Shark!"

"You're wrong, Aki. I'm not selfless, but rather selfish, because I want to keep all the people that make me happy beside me always. So, I activate my quick-play spell card, Enemy Controller to change the position of your Gigaplan to defense position!."

"I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw, I summon Codarus [level 4-3; atk: 1400-1600 def: 1200-1400] in attack position! Then I activate it's effect I can send "Umi" from the field to remove cards from the field to the graveyard, since A Legendary Ocean is treated as Umi, so I send it to the graveyard to remove your Gigaplant and your faced down card! Then I activate another A Legendary Ocean, then order Cyber Shark and Codarus to attack you directly!" Hikari stated, though she kept a smile herself, her face suddenly turned serious as her lips lost its smile. "I end my turn. I'm really sorry Aki, for taking him away from you." Aki just stared at her, though there wasn't much elaboration to that, she get what she meant by it.

[Aki: 4000-100]

"I guess, you've proven me wrong. You're right you are selfish. However, you're my friend, and as I said allow me to redeem myself, because I am the one at fault here. It's only right for you be like that, because I myself used to be selfish. But, I"m not like that anymore. I've changed, and through this duel, for one last time, allow me to prove that. Draw! I set a monster faced down then I activate Super Solar Nutrient! This card allows me to tribute a level two or lower plant-type monster to special summon one plant monster whose level is equal to or lower than the tributed monster's level plus three from my hand or deck. So, I special summon Botanical Lion [atk:1600-1900 def:2000] then I order it to attack your Codarus!" With that Hikari's lifepoints dropped to 3700.

"Then I set a card faced down then I end my turn. It's true that I do like him, too. However, how could I continue to love a man who's eyes had never dared look at me? Plus, I know that your family is gone, while I have mine. I could never take away that important person from you. No, I wouldn't allow you to give up that important person for me again, and instead allow me to be one of those to remove your loneliness. I knew it from the time we started became friends. You were always lonely, and now that your parents are gone, I know that you're even more lonely than you used to. You may haven't mentioned it to me, but I've felt it. And, you know what, though it is ironic, I think loneliness is the thing that has brought us together at that time; it is the thing that brought you to me." Hikari just stared at her. She never thought that she would hear those words from her, the words of her own confession of love to the man that she loves whom her friend is ready to give up. Prior to that, she can't believe that Aki was able to sense it: her hidden emotions.

It was all true, during her days in the Duel Academy she has always be lonely. She was isolated, though she would want to happily mingle with all her schoolmates, and especially her classmates, but she decided against it for many important reasons. It was only Clyde that kept her company, or rather was allowed to keep her company, until she met this girl right before her. Truly, loneliness is what that had brought them together. It was loneliness that drew her in to her, because they both share the same thing, which is loneliness, and she was ready to break all the reals that makes her bound to be isolated.

"I honestly didn't think that you knew, since you seemed to not take notice of anything before. But, you know what, it's true. I was lonely. But, that has changed; I'm no longer feeling lonely, because I have all of you guys right now with me, and with this I shall show you how grateful I am for that. Draw! I summon Deep Sea Diva [level 2-1] in attack position, due to it's effect, I can special summon Spined Gillman [level 3-2] from my deck then tune my Cyber Shark and Spined Gillman to my Deep Sea Diva! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Rise from the seas, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [Level 7-6; Atk:2500-2700 Def: 1700-1900] In attack position! Then I activate it's effect by discarding two cards from my hand I destroy your Botanical Lion and your faced down card!"

"Then I activate my faced down card! Star Siphon! This can be activated when a Synchro Monster is summoned, and by selecting it. With that, it allows me to special summon one Siphon Token, as its level becomes the same as the selected monster while the selected monster is level one"

"I wouldn't allow that! I activate my Trap Card, Solemn Judgement! By paying half of my life points [Hikari: 3700-1850] I can negate the activation of any card and destroy it. Now that your field is clear, allow me to convey my thanks. So, Gungnir attack!"

_'Thanks, Aki. You truly are a great friend, and I'm really am happy to have you as my best friend.'_

* * *

And that is it for now.

Sorry if it was short!

To be honest, the chapter turned out differently when I first wrote it. Last Friday, I was able to get a head start, but I didn't like the feeling it brought. So, I changed it and came up with this. Actually, this was also part of that, but what happened before this is just not good, and I just don't know how to connect that not so good part with this one. So, I just went for this. Prior to that was writer's block. =.=

So, to compensate I shall present a better chapter next time, and I might try to post the prologue/1st Chapter of the '**fic from scratch**' on Friday (**_unless you'd rather have the next chapter for this though tell me this or the fic from scratch instead_**?). So, do look forward to that!

And for those, who's curious about **Searching**, I posted it already up to the fourth chapter. ;p

Just a share of thought again, if I have to be honest, I was surprised to post in the middle of the week. Yes, I am busy but I can't lag the story for a long time or I might forget about it. So, desite the busy-ness, I gave time for it.

To be honest, I was sick just yesterday XD And since I slept hard last night due to sickness, I suddenly had enough energy to stay up late o.o (okay, that sounded so wrong)

By the way just wondering, did the chapter felt awkward?o.O Just curious.

Anyway enough about that, Thanks for reading!

Please, do review!

TC

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope that despite that this short and seemingly awkward(for me that is) chapter, I hope that it was still okay XD

Know what when I was writing Yusei and Hikari's part last time I didn't imagine it to end up being like that XD However, as I wrote I realize what you realize for Hikari's part I mean that she's been running away. XD (prior to that, I ended up smiling while writing up to the last words of the chapter XD for some reason, it's just that instead of Yusei being the usual serious guy he is, I made him not serious there. I mean he's serious but with the way he talked he wasn't then suddenly he became serious oh nevermind XD I can't explain it well right now XD I'm not my usual self. Sickness still affecting =.= to be honest, the whole day I felt different, and I'm not acting as my usual self =.= and it manifests even now =.= So, do forgive me for that...)

However, I do wanna know what you meant by "Yusei's words, as usual, rival that of the anime". Is it contradictory? O.O (sorry, though I'm not much of an idiot I can sometimes be an idiot XD)

And regarding the "having an adult like you" part, yeah, I know. It suddenly pop up. However, in my part it is foreshadowing (okay that was a spoiler XD) Though, I'll not further elaborate on that.

Yes, actually I am thinking of finishing this first before continuing **Searching**, and go full throttle on the new fic. But, I'll just give the introductions then stop from there. Like I've said, I could never handle school, outside of school life, and all my committments in FFN.

Btw, regarding the heart thing, I like the analogy o.o I never viewed it like that (with the rib cage acting out as a barrier and etc). Cool ^.^

Yes, it is truly a risk, and right now though my friends are pushing me to open myself up to having relationships or at least _like_ someone. I couldn't find myself to do that. Or rather, I can't risk my heart going through that right now, as it is a risk.

Also, regarding what you have said about the episode 142, I didn't watch it since I never had the time, but I read the summary and was surprised to see it O.O ( as I have said at my AN before I started the chapter). Like I've said, I never expected it to really happen in the ORIGINAL series o.o I mean, for me its just logical to also have the heart mark, but it doesn't mean that it was real XD har har.

Though, I honestly thought that Leo doesn't suite it. I'd rather have him the Tail Mark, and another girl(possible Yusei love partner or whatever) or at least Aki should rather have the heart mark. I mean if you look at it this way, though the heart and the mind are often contradictory to each other, yet the other couldn't live without the other whether physically or figuratively. Figuratively the other balances the other. Physically the mind wouldn't function without the heart XD

Though I would want to further elaborate on the thought, with me being so unlike me is preventing that, sorry. Maybe next time, or hopefully you'd get what I mean XD

Anyway, TC and thanks for the awesome review!

-Jory014


	16. Chapter 15: Double Date!

Hi! I know I just updated last time and I'm actually ABLE to update today!

And I'm very happy XD Well, as much as I may be busy and sleep deprived, I simply just love writing as much as I love school. Wait, rephrase that I just love what I'm studying right now ^-^

Well, that's a good thing because it would suck if I'm doing something that I don't like. Everything will just be a waste of time.

So, anyways before I start, I'd just like to share, recently I was playing pokemon on my itouch and named the 'Ash' kid Yusei XD I know silly. It's not that I'm obsessed its just I guess my current craze(? O.o)

Then I named my pokemon:

Yellow version:

Pikachu: Stardust (Pikachu's like Ash's Ace right? So, I was like why not name this dude Stardust XD)

Pidgey (who evolved to Pidgiotto): Shield Wing (Well, who else is Yusei's Winged best monster anyway o.O)

Magikarp: Daedalus (I know, why the hell Daedalus XD)

Emerald version:

Mudkip: Codraus

Zigzagoon(who'll soon be Linoone): Quillbolt (yes, just Quillbolt because I can't fit Quillbolt Hedgehog on the name bar XD)

Maril (Who's now an Azumaril): Diva (supposedly Deep Sea Diva but, too long XD)

Sabley (I honestly had a hard time on this one and instead thought of): MaxWarrior (yes, it was literally written like that)

I'm thinking of cathing a Pikachu too on my Emerald and also name it Starudust XD

Okay, nope not really obsessed; I'm just being like a kid for once XD and name stuff with my current favorites and all XD Yep, just like a kid. Well, when I was a kid or I was like that XD (wait, I am still a kid! I have months before I turn 18! Oh well, who am I kidding . I'm freaking in college now =.=)

Sometimes when you just don't have the time to really enjoy the time on what you're supposed to be at the moment; there will come a time that you'll try to find what you've missed and at least relive it for a moment.

So, right now if you're still young, and wishing that I wanna be an adult soon. Don't. Enjoy the here and now, because the time that you're in right now is something that you can never have back. Before you know it, you're already in your late 50's reminiscing the old days. If circumstances compel you to be adult, then make sure you still have time to be a kid for at least once, so you'll feel content, and not regret anything.

Well, not really commanding just suggesting :p

Moving on, like the usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed:

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967**

**1supergirl4**

**Karezuzusan**

**Cheese lovin' bear**

And the rest to those who read, faved and subscribed! You guys truly made me happy ^^, When I saw that more are starting to review again, it made me happier XD

Its not really the quantity or anything, its the response I'm getting, and truly it helps me feel motivated :D

So, for now to convey my very own thanks to you guys, I'll try to make this an awesome chapter :)

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

_Baby, cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

Umbrella

By: Rihanna

* * *

-Chapter 15-

It was finally in the middle of the afternoon as a couple composing specifically of a raven-haired, highly elated girl, and a serious blond who's savoring his Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee, sitting face-to-face on one of Cafe La Geen's tables situated on the great outdoors. They're none other than Carly Nagisa and Jack Atlas.

"Hey, Jack!" Carly blurted out, as her brows knitted together and her balled fists slamming the small table, hoping that she'd finally get the attention of her loving boyfriend. "Are you even listening to me!"

"Yes, I'm listening." He flatly stated with his usual low tone, as he just continued to savor the taste of his ever-favorite coffee.

"Ugh, but you didn't even said a word until I shouted at you!" She pouted with her lips, and then finally slumped on her chair feeling a bit crestfallen. "C'mon, I may be a reporter, but I promised that I won't squeal!" She begged along with a playful grin, with her palms together, as if she was praying. "I'll ask again, you're living along with Hikari Yuki under the same roof, right?" But, Jack has sighed. Truly, he wasn't deaf, and if you'd ask him personally he had heard being asked of the same question for like almost a thousand times already.

"Seriously, you won't give up if I don't answer you, huh?" Jack finally gave up has he just left his coffee on the table, and just stared at the fountain just in the middle of the plaza. _'Sigh, at least she's not probing, because of distrust. But, this is just plainly ironic.'_

_'I know it! I know that Jack knows something! He's just hiding it.'_ Carly thought as she puffed her cheeks, as her mind

"So, what if you find out? What's in it for you? What's in it for me if I do tell you if she is or isn't living under the same room as me? And where the hell did you get the idea anyway." Jack stated feeling highly skeptic, as he raised a brow on her.

"Well, I know that everyone thinks that she has disappeared, but rumors are flying that she hasn't," She stated as she abruptly neared her face at him, so that she'd get his full attention. "And she's just here hiding in Neo Domino City. Honestly, if I were able to prove that rumor I'm sure to finally get the promotion that I have deemed for!"

"Really?"

"Wait! That's not all! Of course, I'm just not after that!" She quickly exclaimed. Yes, its true that its her main objective, but of course she wouldn't want Jack to think that its just for that, because she'll surely lose her chance on squeezing information from him.

"Oh yeah, well, let me ask you, what is it about the rumor that you've just heard?" Jack finally faced her back, as he leaned on his arms that's lying on the table in a folded fashion, whilst he still kept his skeptic brow raised.

"Uhhh, well, they say that the mysterious D-board rider, who's been battling Ghost is her. It was proven, because someone did saw her roaming around Satelite, and recently I just found out that Hikari Yuki has been here in the are frequently just now."

"I see. Then?"

"Then if I find out, errr,"She stated, whilst stuttering a bit as uneasiness started to crept slowly on to her chest.

_'Oh, crap! Why are you so making it hard for me, Jack!'_

"Don't you love me?" Carly suddenly uttered, as she once formed a pouting lips.

"Of course, I love you. But, that's definitely OUT of the question." Jack uttered as his palm slapped his face, feeling a bit perplexed at his girlfriend. "Seriously, I really don't know why you're even bothering about her."

"Well, she is the Duel Prodigy, and an heir to one of Neo Domino's top five companies. Of course, every one wants a piece of her, as much as every one wants a piece of the Duel King, and other famous personalities to boot. And, right now, it just happens that she's one of the current news. Prior to that there even people willing to pay a big sum of money just for knowing where she's currently residing right now!" She stated emphatically, then finally calmed down as she finally took a sip at her own glass of orange juice, but the moment her eyes got a view of what's behind her boyfriend, it went wide, as it caused her to spit her juice. "Oh my Gosh!" She blurted, as she stood with her mouth agape and her hand pointing at the upcoming couple of people.

Curiously, Jack quickly looked back only to be taken aback as well, the only difference is, and instead of getting the same reaction, it only made him state one simple word.

"Shoot."

"It's her! Not just her! She's here right now! With Yusei Fudo! Oh my gosh! And she's coming here right now!" She squealed in joy, as Jack just did another face palm.

"This is definitely my lucky day!"

_'Great, my efforts just went down the drain in a single snap.'_

The pair wasn't really aware as to what is happening, and especially regarding the motives of a certain raven-haired lass, as they casually made their way towards the pair with Hikari even happily jogged towards them.

"Hey, Jack! Sup!" She chirped, and then turned to the raven haired girl in front of her. "Carly Nagisa, right? It has been a long time. Nice seeing you again." She stated as she put up her hand, which Carly cheerfully shook.

"Oh my gosh, you even remembered me! This is definitely an honor!" She exclaimed.

Yusei on the other hand can't help but notice his male blond friend, who had his face still burried on his palms.

"Hey," he called out as he placed his brown-gloved hand on Jack's shoulder. "You okay there? Did something happen?" Jack quickly stood from his chair as he went closer to Yusei, as he heaved a sigh.

"Seriously, you just came at the wrong time right now." But, before Yusei could even ask:

"Hey, Jack! Hikari and I will just go shopping, so I hope you don't mind!"

"What? Shopping for what? And where the hell will you bring her!"

"Awww, well, she did tell me that she'll attend the Gala night for the opening ceremony at the WTGP, so I just offered up to go shopping with her." Carly grinned playfully and mischievously, as she hugged Hikari's arm.

"Then I'll come with you."

"What! No way! This is a girls out!" Carly insisted, which just caused Jack to become even more irritated than he is. _'Awww, Jack! Stop ruining the fun!'_

"Seriously, Hikari! Shouldn't you wary that you're with a reporter right now?" But, Hikari just stared naively at Carly, completely unaware of what the girl beside her is scheming right now.

"Well, if she would do report on me or something, I don't mind, because sooner or later I'll expose myself into the public. However, I wouldn't want that yet. I wanted that to happen at the WTGP itself. But, I guess, even if she is a reporter, I do believe that she is sort of my friend, and she wouldn't do something like that to me." Hikari uttered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, somehow making Carly feeling guilty.

_'Crap, now I'm somehow starting to feel bad.'_

"Hmf, think whatever you like, but I'm still coming." Though Jack was doing it only for Hikari's sake, Hikari just grinned and eyed him mischievously.

"Jeeze, Jack, maybe you should be true to yourself more and admit that you just wanted to spend time with your girl, and stop using me as your reason."

"What?"

_'Crap, this is not going good. For sure, Jack will just hate me in the end. I should really just give it up after all.'_ Carly thought as she heaved a mental sigh. _'Oh well, I'll just get my own chance one day anyway.'_

"Know what, fine. Let's have a double date instead!"

* * *

No questions were asked as the four quickly agreed to have their so-called 'double-date' at the Domino Mall. With the girls, chatting as they lead the way, as the two guys just followed at the back.

"Seriously, Carly is a pain in the ass sometimes." Jack sighed.

"Is Carly really planning to report about Hikari?" Yusei asked as he stole a glimpse at the two in front of them chatting happily. With the looks on how they talk casually there just seems to be nothing wrong happening right now, nor does Carly seemed to have any kind of 'motive'. However, he does sort of believe that it's possible.

"Well, she has been going crazy about it this whole morning. She has been asking non-stop actually, and it is really getting in to my nerves already. Seriously, I've been trying to deny the whole day only to see the two of you appear right before her eyes! Ugh. Oh well, it wasn't your fault anyway."

"I see. But, I think you really don't have to worry that much anymore. I mean, look at them, they just look too be having fun, and I don't think Hikari's stupid to fall for any of Carly's probing questions." Yusei uttered with his usual nonchalant tone, as it just made Jack shrugged.

Though at first it seemed to be a drag, actually it's not just the girls who're just having fun, but all of them, especially Jack and Carly themselves. As Jack would often just criticize Carly's lame picks.

Hikari and Yusei would oftenly end up staring at them with amusement than ended up getting something for Hikari, and later, without warning as they found themselves in an accessories store when Yusei and Hikari was just busy browsing together on the necklace section, the moment they turned back the two were completely out of their sight.

"Did they just leave us behind?" Hikari uttered, as Yusei just shrugged since he himself can't find any sign of them anywhere, nor the sounds of their loud, petty arguments.

"Yep, seems like it." He stated, as he quickly took a glimpse of the girl beside her, only to see a face with a streak of disappointment written on her face. "Hey, they may have left us, but that doesn't mean that we'll stop dating right now." Yusei suddenly stated, causing Hikari to look back at him surprised. But, Yusei just let out his palm, with his lips forming a small curve. "So, shall we?" He asked, causing Hikari to blush and let out a great smile in return, as she took his hand.

"Yes."

Hikari was definitely happy. It's not they weren't able to have their very own alone time, it's just they never really had a time to casually go out on a date like what lovers usually do. To be honest, this is actually the first time they actually went out on an official date.

The two just savored the moment, as they just strolled on the mall, with their hands intertwined. They really didn't talk that much, actually no words were needed to be said, as each other's presence was just suffice.

"Hey, Yusei you mind if we look here?" Hikari asked as she pointed at a store selling dresses of all kinds, from cocktails to long formal gowns.

"Sure." He uttered as the two walked in. The store wasn't big, nor was it too small, as it had various dresses of different designs and colors. Hikari quickly made her way towards the hangers, and skimmed the dresses.

It wasn't long as Hikari finally found a few sets and tried it out with Yusei just waiting on one of the couches in front of the dressing room, and in a few minutes Hikari emerged wearing a red, sleeveless long gown with a rose on the side, as it had slits reaching up to 4 inches above the knee.

"How about this?"

"Its okay." Was all he uttered, causing Hikari to frown. "don't get me wrong, its just to me no matter what you wear you still look beautiful."

"Hmmm, wait. Maybe this is too formals." She quickly stated as she went out and tried another one, this time it was a purple, spaghetti strapped cocktail balloon dress revealing a bit of her cleavage, whilst the skirt reaching up to five inches above her knees. Yusei quickly blushed at the sight of her, but quickly shook his head vigorously.

"What? You don't like it too?"

Truly, for him she looked hot and sexy, but: "It's not that I don't like it. I have to admit that you looked *cough*hot*cough* in that, but I don't want other guys to see you in something like _that_." Hikari once again blushed, as she never really expects Yusei himself to say something like that. Heck, she didn't even know that those words existed in his vocabulary. But, then again he is still a guy. I guess, no matter how quiet a guy is doesn't mean that he won't be able to notice things like that in a girl.

"Alright, I understand. I'll just try this then." She stated as she went back to try another dress.

And, the moment she went out, Yusei just stared at her wide eyed, with his jaw agape.

This time a simple white, spaghetti-strapped, dress reaching up to three inches above the knee. Though it did show her cleavage a bit, unlike the other it was less revealing, and instead of sexy, it was just plainly elegant.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Hikari asked feeling a bit crestfallen thinking that she might have the same reaction as last time.

"No!" Yusei quickly blurted. "It's perfect. It's definitely perfect." He stated, as his lips formed a small smile. But, other than the elegance of the dress itself, what he really like the most about the dress is that it reminded him of a simple memory—the memory of how they first met.

* * *

Truly, they really had a fun day. But, as they finally made their way home, Hikari remembered her last conversation with Carly, as questions started to fill her head like:

What if the WTGP comes and everybody finally finds out that she's back, will she be able to hang out with Yusei like this, or end up getting lock up back at her office?

Will she still be able to walk like this a bit carelessly, or would she have to be on her toes in case people like Carly where on her trail?

Or maybe she's just being paranoid after all?

"Hey, you okay there?" A Tenor voice asked, completely disturbing her from her thoughts, as it caused her to snap back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, I am okay." She beamed at him sheepishly. "Actually, no." She suddenly blurted, as it caused Yusei to eye her curiously. "It's just that I'm just thinking that if people finally find out that I'm back, will I still be able to enjoy life like this?"

Even if much wasn't said, Yusei was able to get what she meant. Truly, he understands what she means. As he himself experienced a week of getting chased by reporters after winning against Jack on the Fortune Cup, and it definitely wasn't easy.

But, he was just a winner, what about Hikari? Would it be just a simple one week craze? Or hopefully less than that?

"I'm not that much worried about Ghost anymore, because if he is after us Signers I bet that he'll just try and finish us within the WTGP. Its just that, since I don't have to hide anymore, I'll be the one to be representing the company for now own even if I still haven't gained full ownership of the company. Will I still even have time to hang out again? Will I be even able to go out on a freely basis like this again?" She stated in a worried tone, but before she could even throw any more statements and rhetorical questions, soft lips quickly stopped her as it caused her to calm down, and rather respond and deepened the kiss.

"I know it will be hard for you, but I'm just here with you. If you need to run away from the media, I'll run with you; if you'll have to lock yourself up in your office, I'll stay with you; if you need protection then I shall be your bodyguard. I'm here Hikari, and I promise that I'll never leave your side." Yusei stated directly at her face, as a gentle hand heald her face dearly.

"I'll always be with you, Hikari Yuki."

* * *

Woot!

Once again I did something that I never really expected to do XD

Yes, as you can see it's a brand new arc, and its about almost the WTGP. Har har, can you guess what that means? :p

Know what I never really expected Aki's arc to be long. Actually, I just tried to squeeze it in XD

It's not that it wasn't originally part of how I planned to make the story, it is its just the when will it happen, and I was like oh well it seems to be the perfect time and I'm like its better there than having loose ends so yeah.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

I seriously really did my best and drained my brain to the last part to compose something this long XD

Lols, thank God I'm not that busy XD (Oh shoot, I remember I do have homework after all XD oh well, its manageable anyway XD)

So, please do tell me what you think about this one! I highly appreciate your thoughts! Would it be a comment, criticism or even a flame lols XD (yes, seriously)

TC! Do Look forward for the next chapter!

Note: sorry for the grammatical errors, and a few spelling errors here and there. It's like 2:30 something am here .


	17. Chapter 16: Realizations

Hi, Good Evening or Good Morning to you or whatever :p (well, it is night time here, so Good Evening! XD)

Well, what I felt like sharing a something (rather a story) before I go writing... (lol, a story within a story)

This is just me being silly. XD I was like giving advice to a girl who's crying, so of course I was serious and totally focused on her. Then one of my friends beside me suddenly sang: "I whipped my Hair" by willow, then I sang along for fun (take note: with action XD but not like how Willow did in the MV that's just over) XD So, I just rocked my head a bit XD. (I know I was serious, and then suddenly I just did that as if someone wasn't pouring out her heart XD. Well, she was about to be done, and its like you know to have fun and make the atmosphere lighter. :p To make her smile! XD That's just me XD Of course, we've been talking for like 10-15 minutes, its about time to loosen up, take note she's okay now and her problem's solve to the point that she bought me and my friends lunch wahahahaha for the celebration of her overcoming the problem, and yes she really did it for that XD anyways...)

And my friend beside me was like, "What the hell?", as she raised a brow on me. I was like, "What?" I asked, raising a brow back on her. "I just sang along with you. Is there a problem?" I said, as I just shrugged. Then she said with a tinge of unbelief, "Didn't you notice? A guy just passed by trying to make himself look cute in front of you by _whipping_ _his hair_, then you just mocked him." I was like, "Really? I didn't even notice any guy passing by." I said, feeling so naive. Then she said disappointingly, "What a waste, the guy even looks like Kevin." (the guy that happens to be my type during my frosh year). But of course, that didn't matter, I just laughed at my own naivety. XD Seriously, when it comes to stuff like that I find myself being stupid and naive. XD and I don't know why. I'm like: uhhhh, what? O.o

Then I just told **B**, about it and he was like "What the hell" too, then added, "You should have played along, flirted and yadda yadda." Then... "What a poor guy. I can't believe you just did that." But, I was like, "But, I didn't notice him. I was focused on the girl, and then just sang without thinking. Heck, I didn't even see him passed by." Then **B **just laughed and said, "How many guys have asked for you number FOR NON-ACADEMIC purposes?" "Do you even have to count stuff like that?" Swear I never knew that I have to. O.o "Nope, but just asking."

"This year none so far, but I had a few classmates last year, some texted me anonymously, while some called, but I just told them maybe you have the wrong number!" XD Yeah, I know I am just being weird. Those guys are lucky for sometimes I can be very obnoxious. XD Would it be text or call.

"Don't you want to experience _it_?" OF course, he didn't meant something beyond you-know-what, he just meant the feelings of love and infatuation. So, I siad, "Yeah." And he said, "You do know how it feels when a guy is chasing you." "I know, I experienced that already, and I think you're very well aware of my experience." I simply replied. (take note, no I didn't have any relationship with anybody YET, and I'm keeping that status until the right time, its just plainly complicated =.=)

"Then go play." =.= Of course, I will not follow that advice. But, yeah, admittedly I feel like experiencing that again, you know the thrill of this and that hahaha! I just can't allow myself to play, I'm afraid, and as a girl I can't do that. Girls are highly emotional no matter how indifferent you are. Even if you dictate your heart not to fall, you'll eventually fall, and when you do *shrugs*. If only I was a guy maybe I could have played around. XD (maybe that's why God didn't made me to be a boy XD)

Anyway, enough of the commercial! Moving on, like the usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed:

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967**

**Miss-Shadow**

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**1supergirl4**

**Cheese lovin' bear**

And the rest to those who read, faved and subscribed!

Like the usual, you guys just made my day :p Anyways, for those who don't know and have been waiting for the **Story From Scratch**. Well, it's actually already posted, and the title is **Love Written In The Stars**. XD

That is all. (bow)

Anyways, don't mind my silliness or high state, and let's just get on with the freaking story.

Oh yeah, just a heads up, I've posted a poll on my profile that you might wanna see, because it's regarding my updates :) AND, anonymous reviews will be replied at the end of the chapter. That is all. (bow)

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

* * *

-Chapter 16-

"I'm feeling scared." Hikari uttered, as she sat in front of Aki's dresser as she had her hair fixed by one of Aki's hairstylist.

"What's to be scared about?" Aki casually asked, as she laid on her bed, whilst reading a few magazines about the various, hot hairstyles of the year.

"_You know_," Hikari stated worriedly, seeing that she has relayed the story of her great escapade with Clyde, Aki is very well aware of what she meant just now.

"Hikari, it's tonight already. You promised Yusei that you'll be part of the WTGP." Aki stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as she finally placed away the magazine, and walked towards her best friend to see how her hair is doing. "You can't back out now; the tournament is already starting tomorrow. Plus, your dress will be such a waste, and I bet Yusei's been looking forward on how you'll look tonight."

"You're awfully supportive." Hikari joked, as she let out a smirk, which caused Aki to just state a "Whatever", as she punched the blond playfully, who just sighed. "But, I guess you are right. I can't back out, and I won't, and I hope that in the tournament, I'd be able to face you and Clyde there." Hikari uttered with a small smile escaping her lips, making Aki do likewise, as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I promise you that, and we do face off each other, we'll make sure to give the both of you a challenge."

* * *

It was finally the time as the trio, Aki, Clyde and Hikari stood near the entrance of the hall, where the Gala night for the WTGP is to be held.

Aki was wearing a tube, red dress that almost matched her burgundy her. The dress totally emphasized all of her curves, as its skirt reached down up to five inches above her knee. To finish it all up, is her three-inched, red strapped, high heels that even made her look hot and sexy.

Clyde on the other hand just wore a simple black suite, and leather shoes. Indeed, it was simple, but it definitely made him look handsome, whilst Hikari on the other hand wore the dress she bought with Yusei, as she had her hair up in a ponytail, with the ends of her hair in curls, and her feet wearing a silver strepped, high heels.

"Know what, I feel highly nostalgic right now. Us being together like this. It's been long you know." Clyde stated. His lips forming a smile, as his eyes looked at the hall, as he reminisced the old peaceful days.

"I know. But, I don't think a certain someone isn't feeling the same way as us." Aki stated, as she eyed her friend worriedly, who has done nothing but stared at the media—horrified. Heck, Hikari barely notice the insinuation of Aki's statement, as her mind just traveled to certain thoughts, or rather questions, like:

_'Oh my gosh, here they are. What should I do?' _

_'Should I talk, should I face them, or should I just shrug them off? Ugh'_

Clyde just shook his head, and chuckled at the blonde's aghast face.

"What's so funny? There's nothing to be funny about this?" Hikari quickly exclaimed, with her balled fist at her sides.

"Since when were you afraid of the media, huh, _Duel Prodigy_?" Clyde stated mockingly at the young blond. Truly, during their academy days, Hikari was already booked for interviews by the media due to her status, and usually she would handle it as if it's like a part of her day-to-day basis, and seeing her like a freaking worry wart, is just plain _odd_.

"Yeah, Hikari. You used to deal with them _professionally_." Aki can't help but agree with Clyde, as she nodded her head.

"Ugh, cut it out! You know that his is different than the usual." She growled, as she puffed her cheeks. Truly, she had faced the public like these tons of times, and has handled it '_professionally'_. However, as she has stated it herself, this is just different. It's not just about her anymore, it's also about her company, and her grand escapades. Truly, no matter how many times she would shrug them away, she'll never get enough of them. Heck, maybe the ones interested on the company would definitely use this to their own advantage, and for now, she wouldn't want to have herself face those pushy entrepreneurs into getting her to deal with them, and agree to share with each other's stocks.

"You guys haven't really changed at all, huh." Aki chuckled at the sight of the two. "You guys still argue like children. Wait, _we_ still argue like children."

"Ugh, he started it." Hikari uttered with great annoyance, whilst she turned her back away from Clyde, and folded her arms in front of her in a very obnoxious manner, causing Clyde to stare at Hikari with great disbelief.

"i started it! You know that I'm just trying to help you out!" He quickly exclaimed.

"Yeah, help me feel more troubled. Thanks a lot, Clyde."

"Alright, already. I am sorry. It's my fault." Clyde sighed, as he tried to make Hikari look at him. "I was just really trying to help you feel comfortable, and you do know that Aki and I are just here to help you out if you need us to drag you out of there."

"Anyways, I think Yusei and the rest are here already. So, I think we should just get going." Aki stated, as she tried to tug on to Hikari's arm. Hikari on the other hand just can't help, but feel her heart beating in a more faster pace, as she felt small specs of sweat forming on her forehead. But, Clyde just carefully took her hand, clasping it securely within his palms.

"Let's go." He stated, as he his hazel eyes gazed on her sapphire ones. The same gaze he made, when he said he'll go with her in her grand escapade, as the gaze relayed to her the message stating: "I'll go with you, and no matter what, I'll be there for you and I'll help you and support you whenever I can." With that, even if there were no words stated, she clasped his hand tightly in return, making her feel assured, as her smile returned on her face.

So, without further ado, the trio finally made their way to the grand hall, that was organized and designed for the special event today. Though there weren't much decorations placed anywhere, prior to the buffet tables, the hall was just elegant as is, as it had chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, as the floor shone with bright beige. Other than that is the giant, circular screen hanging above the hall, as the stairs to the second floor, were carpeted red. When you go to the west part of the hall, you can see a giant window instead of a wall, showing a great view of Neo Domino City, and the starry, and velvet sky.

Yusei, Crow and Jack, along with Carly and the twins just stood in the midst of the crowd of various duelists of all kinds of ages. Ruka just wore a simple pink dress with her pig-tailed hair in curls, whilst Leo just wore his dark blue tux. Carly on the other hand just wore a simple silver gown that shimmered under the light, though her sleeves would often fall off her shoulders making her look sloppy, Jack definitely didn't mind at all, because to him as he sees her through his piercing amethyst eyes, she's just as beautiful. Heck, more beautiful than all the girls out there.

Jack was definitely up for this, as he went so far into dressing himself up in an all glossy-white get up, from a white long jacket, white pants, and even white shoes that is of course different from his usual get up. He even had a white bow tie to boot, and he's definitely proud of it, whilst he had his head up high and proud. Truly, Yusei and Crow couldn't help themselves from laughing, he just looked silly and overdressed. But, as they say it is better to be overdressed than under-dressed, or not?

Crow on the other hand was the exact opposite, as he just went with the usual black tux, and bow tie. Truly, it was an important event, and Crow didn't bother combing his spiky orange hair at all. However, Yusei was different, even if he was wearing a simple black suit; his handsome features was highlighted even more. Yes, it was simple, but it was definitely the best effort he could pull off, anything just to look his best for tonight, specifically _for her_, hoping to _impress her_.

And speaking of the devil:

"Oh my gosh, they're finally here!" Carly squealed in joy, with her mouth forming a wide, wild grin, as her hands slowly snaked towards her pouch hoping to get her digi-cam ready for the attack. But, Jack was quick as he quickly swiped away her pouch, causing Carly to grimace at him.

"Don't even think about doing that here." Jack simply uttered.

"Hmf, fine."

Yusei on the other hand just kept himself quiet as he allowed his azure orbs to follow where Carly was pointing, only to find himself taken aback, astonished, or rather awestruck the moment he got a whole view of the blond girl.

To him, with the way her hair is fixed, how she slowly walked towards them in his point of view didn't make him look at her as the young adolescent girl he met years back. But rather a woman, who is about to walk down the virgin road, as she had her brunette best friend escort her towards him, or rather escort her to hand her to him in place of her father.

Yusei quickly felt himself being embarrassed at the silly thought, as it caused his eyes to try to look away. But, even if it was silly, deep in his heart the thought actually felt _so right_.

The moment Clyde got a glimpse of the group; there was one thing that quickly caught his hazel eyes, as it caused his heart to ache with every step he took. To be specific, it was a certain pair of azure eyes, that's looking lovingly at the blond beside him.

Realization hit him in a struck of lightning, whilst it caused him to grasp his hold tightly on her as a thought quickly entered his mind. _'Am I really that selfless enough to let her go like this?'_

"Hey!" Aki greeted, as it finally awoken him from his thoughts with the rest greeting back in return.

"Jeeze, what took you guys so long? The party's about to start!" Crow exclaimed.

"Well, if it wasn't for a certain _kid_ here, we would have entered the hall already." Aki uttered with a slight _hmf _ at the end, causing Hikari to puff her cheeks, and abruptly fold his arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I am sorry for being a kid." Yusei just smiled at her childishness, as he now slid his arm around the blonde's waist. Hoping that would soothe down her irritation, which oddly it did as it just caused Hikari to sigh and smile back at him, as she neared her lips on his ears.

"Know what you really look handsome tonight." She said, as she made a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to feel even more embarrassed than he already is from his silly thought that hasn't really left his mind.

But, before anybody can talk further and probe on whatever kept them, the event finally started as the familiar face of the clown-like man appeared on the screen, officially starting the commemorating night of the WTGP.

"As far as you all know, the event will be held on the combat lane. The tournament will start tomorrow with the elimination round, as the pairs would randomly battle other duelists until they have beaten five pairs. The first eight groups will find themselves battling off at the quarter-finals."

"What the hell! Five!" Crow uttered, totally surprised, but after a while his face quickly formed a smirk. "Heh, this will definitely be fun. Heck, it could have been fun if it were ten! But, anyway, Yusei, Clyde I hope that we see each other on either the semi-finals or even better, on the finals! Jack and I will be sure to kick your ass!"

"Hey, you may have an awesome blackwing deck there, but don't ever underestimate me. I may not be like a Duel Prodigy, but I can say that I am as equally strong as you." Clyde returned with great confidence, as his lips itself formed a smirk.

"The Semi-finals, and especially the finals! And the winner would definitely win a price money of two Billion DP! So, duelists, get ready, and DUEL!" With that the transmission finally ended, as the screen went blank, leaving all the duelists in the room to be even more pumped up for the upcoming day.

But, before Yusei and the gang can even enjoy themselves, a bunch of reporters already surrounded them.

"Hey, isn't that Hikari Yuki! Wasn't she rumored to be dead? So, it is true that she has been roaming around Neo Domino City, alive!"

"Not just that, there's Yusei Fudo too!"

"Look! There's even Senator Izayaoi's daughter!"

"Don't forget the former King Jack Atlas!"

"Here's Clyde Yagami too! Hey, wasn't it reported that he ran away from home?"

With that they all swarmed towards them with the microphone on hand, and the cameras already flickering non-stop, as they found themselves totally overwhelmed. It was just too sudden and too unexpected. Heck, it was as if they appeared out of nowhere the moment the opening speech ended.

_'Oh no, this is what I am afraid of!'_ Hikari screamed horrifyingly on his mind.

"Hey, Yusei I think you and Hikari should leave. It would be best if she wasn't interrogated by the media right now, especially with the _you-know-what_." Cylde quickly whispered to Yusei's ears.

"But, what about you guys?" But, Clyde just shook his head.

"We'll be okay. Heck, Aki and I are used to stuff like this. So, get going once I get the media all on me. Okay?"

"Hey, Yeah I am Clyde Yagami. Is there something wrong?" He asked with his usual gentle smile plastered on his face, as he starts walking away from the gang a bit with the media now swarming towards him, as all the mics now pushed almost near his neck with the camera flashes now almost blinding his eyes. But, Yusei definitely didn't let Clyde's efforts to waste as he quickly dragged Hikari away towards the scene.

"So, is it really true that you ran away from home?"

"What was the cause?"

"Has Hikari Yuki anything to do with any of it?"

Aki just eyed him carefully; feeling highly amazed for it was really brave of him to put himself on the spot light. Yes, Hikari does need to run away, but it doesn't mean that Clyde doesn't. Heck, Clyde has all the reasons why he has to run away along with Hikari, and one of those reasons includes his father hunting him down.

It wasn't long as the media finally grew tired of him. and finally moved on to other people, specifically the famous duelists present at the moment. As it caused him to sigh, whilst hoping that his false, out-of-this-world answers would cause the media to think twice in publicizing his unstructured interview.

Truly, there were a lot of questions asked in the interview as it caused him to play with his mind as he tried constructing those lies, but that wasn't really enough to avert his thought from the pain aching on his chest, as he remembered Yusei and Hikari.

Why just now?

How come he hasn't felt it before?

Or maybe its the fact that he feels that he's already losing her, and Yusei will never let her go?

Whatever it was, it's definitely making him feel like hell right now.

_ 'I feel so silly right now._' He laughed ironically at his thoughts, as his feet just led him away from the hall towards the stairs leading to another floor of function halls. He just sat there miserably with his hands making its way towards his neatly combed chocolate locks.

But, despite all of those, shouldn't he have just accepted all of it already? Or maybe the acceptance was just a mere delusion? That he's definitely not aware of.

Though he doesn't know the cause, he just can't help it as a tear trickled down on his face.

_'I should be feeling happy right now that I was able to help her. That I was at least be able to be with her even if it was for a short time. But, why? I am her best friend, and I can't find myself being happy!' _

"Clyde?" A feminine voice called out, causing him to wipe his face to hide the tears. "Hey, is there something wrong?" She asked, as she took a seat beside him.

"No, I am fine." He tried to smile at the burgundy-haired girl beside him, as his sad hazel eyes stared towards her caramel ones.

"Clyde, I know there's something wrong. Truly, you and Hikari were closer and has been together for a longer time, but that doesn't mean that I don't you well enough. I know that there's something wrong." She stated, her voice filled with concern as she placed her hands on her shoulder.

"I am just being silly." He simply uttered, "Aki, I should be feeling happy right now. I have helped her right?" His voice starting to break, as a tear started to trickle down his face once more. "But, I can't help it. I just love her so much, that it hurts. I feel so stupid for thinking that I have accepted it! I feel so stupid for making myself believe that everything was okay for me, but I just realized that No! Everything's not okay!" Aki definitely understands how he feels, as it also caused tears to roll down her face. She slowly placed her hand on top of his, hoping that it would calm him down.

"I understand, Clyde." She sobbed. "But, isn't that what we've wanted for her?" She bit her lip.

"It's just fair for her to be happy this time around."

* * *

I wonder if that was enough? o.O It felt as if it lacked something.

(if it does please tell me, because I'd highly appreciate it.)

Anyways, I feel really sick right now, so I just really have to stop there since tomorrow I have to go to school earlier than usual, due to something that has to be done.

So, yeah despite the grammatical, and what not errors, I hope that it was satisfying enough, and at the same time fun to read. XD

Whoops! I almost forgot, there's a new poll on my profile regarding what I should after first and faster, so you might wanna check that out.

Also, to those who have pmed me, I'll try and reply tomorrow. (Sorry, I no longer have the power to do so. Please do forgive me!)

Anyways, don't forget to review! Because, your thoughts are highly appreciated!

TC

-jory014

**Anonymous Reply Section:**

**Miss-Shadow:**

Thanks for the awesome review! And I am very happy to see that you're eager to read further into the fic! :p Anyways, though the chapter is kinda flawy and somehow a bit odd (for me that is don't know to you guys), I hope that I was still able to make you enjoy! :p

Anyways, I'll definitely try to update as fast as I can so do look forward to that!

And while waiting you might wanna check out my other Yusei X OC fics (if you want that is) for now to pass up the time ;p

So, yeah, once again thanks for reading and reviewing!

TC for now :D

-jory014


	18. Chapter 17: Ares

Hellos!

It's yet another week, and I'm actually getting used to my strenuous life to the point that I can actually update all of my three fics. However, since midterms are finally coming my way once again, my updates may lag.

Anyway, before I go on with my usual notes (which is this time pretty much important than usual...so, please do read it because you'll definitely feel like: ?.? when you're going to read the present chapter...)

I would like to thank all those who reviewed:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967**

**Cheese lovin' bear**

**1supergirl4**

**Anoymous/No Name **(whoever you are, I'll reply to you at the end of the chapter)

And the rest to those who read, faved and subscribed! Thanks as well for you all inspire to go on.

Anyways, let's get down to business. Well, due to popular demand it made me think of actually dedicating a special chapter for a character that appeared less, but well liked by most. I actually felt happy that a lot liked him, because for me this character may haven't much of a role in the fic, but this character meant a lot to me, as it represented my baby brother. Lols. XD It's not self-insertion at all XD It's just as a writer you'd find yourself taking concepts of real-time people or at least the figure of that person, and make it a part of the character that's in the story. (Well, I can attest as to why it isn't a self-insertion, because my brother is like seven months old, and his personality is very in contrast with the character.)

To add, if I have to be honest, some of the events that will happen at this chapter were supposed to happen, but I skipped it, seeing that I'm actually planning to end this sooner than I expected. So, I can concentrate on my other fics. Well, I guess I am not enjoying much in Autumn Tryst anymore since it is already ending =.=. I lose interest on the story as it nears its end. However, not like before with my GA fic **Devil Meets Angel** (which is already removed), I'll not put this on hiatus, that's why I'm still here doing this.

If I have to be honest, I faced(partially) the same dilemna on **THOCD** (the prequel)... I am just bad in dealing endings I guess.

(I was actually not going to say this now XD but you guys will probably find out sooner or later. HOWEVER, if you want it to be longer tell me, before I go past the supposedly chapter 17, because anything that goes beyond there means the road towards the end. So, say whatever, or forever hold your peace.)

So, anyway, I'll get to the point. This chapter is somehow set between chapters 14 and 16. So, let's just say that the previous chapter is supposedly 17, the chapter before that is 16, and this one is 15. (Confusing? It made me confused as well. Lols XD)

That's all!

So, please do enjoy the latest installment of **Autumn Tryst.**

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_You are the Only Exception..._

The Only Exception

By: Paramore

* * *

-Chapter 17-

It was fairly early within the day for the little raven-haired lad, as he would find himself sitting in between the parked D-wheels on the garage inside Poppo Time, fiddling with Yusei's or rather, his so-called Dad's tools, which is used to modify this D-wheels. Actually, it is not his first time handling these things, for he has helped his Dad in modifying the D-wheels. It's just he happened to be curious himself as to how his Dad actually used these things, especially this merely screwdriver that his Dad often uses to strip away the shell from all off the D-wheels.

Well, much to his chagrin, everybody's still asleep, and he's just bored to hell being cooped up in _Uncle_ Crow's room, with nothing to do, but roll on his futon over and over.

"Ares?" A tenor voice, called out, as it caused him to perk up, but nonetheless ignored it as he just continued to play with the tools, as he waved the screwdriver shakingly, whilst his emotionless azure eyes stared at it with sheer amazement. However, the more he shook it, slowly his grip loosened as it caused him to drop the red screwdriver that is now rolling far away from him.

Though the child may seem emotionless, seeing that little Ares would often be found resembling his so-called father too much, whether would it be physical or especially, personality-wise, he is actually happy, or to put it in better terms: Overflowing with joy.

Living under the roof with his new Mom, and Dad definitely made him this happy. He maybe just three years old, but he is able to comprehend what has just happened to him before Hikari found him.

It wasn't anybody's fault; everything was an accident. He may haven't been able to relay that to his new Mother, due to his own inability of not being able to talk perfectly yet. However, his memories that were still freshly vivid on his mind, he would find horrid images of his parents die in a car accident. The memory totally bore on his mind, as it would often cause him to cry almost endlessly at night until he would fall asleep.

He just can't get over it the pain, the agony of seeing his parents lying in a pool of blood. They were good people, they loved him, and they just died like that.

He could definitely not forget it, as he would often feel a tug on his heartstrings whenever he would remember those horrifying images.

So, how could he be overflowing with joy with that you say?

Well, one simple word can answer that, and that word is none other than a name of a very special person to him: Hikari.

Ever since that day of the accident, he could no longer find his way back home as he would often wander around the streets of Neo Domino City, actually lasting for days, weeks, and even a month.

No on even dared looked for him, thinking that he might have been dead, causing him to be even more badly traumatized than he already is. As it caused the wonderful smile to disappear completely from his face, as his azure eyes filled with the brightness of child-like innocence and naivety turned dull, and almost dead.

But, everything changed when he found her, or rather when she found him. They were the same; people alone in this horrible world— abandoned and as much as more deprived from the love of their own families, which is something that drew them even closer, or rather something that has intensified their connection.

Moreover, to both, each other was like a light in the midst of their own dark world of solitude.

Ares unhesitatingly then slowly crawled towards the screwdriver, but before he could even reach it, strong, big hands suddenly held on to his small waist, as he just found himself hoisted from the ground.

He was definitely alarmed as his azure eyes went wide, but the moment he saw who it was his lips quickly whipped up a small smile.

"Ares," Yusei called with seriousness on his voice, as he stared at the young lad directly though its azure orbs. "What are you doing up this early? Not to mention that you have been playing with my tools. You could have hurt yourself."

But, Ares instead just jumped towards Yusei and hanged on his neck, and uttered with his measly voice, "I am sorry, daddy." Truly, Yusei meant to scold him for the child's careless acts, yet Yusei can't help it as he found his gaze at the child softened, and sighed, whilst he just put the child back on the ground and messed with his flat raven locks.

"But, next time please don't play with my tools without my permission, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt. If anything would have happened to you, your mom will definitely be worried. And you wouldn't want that, right?" Yusei stated with his usual flat tone, whilst Ares just nodded in return, causing the raven-haired teenager to whip up a small smile in return.

Yusei and Ares hasn't been together for a very much time, but for oddly for some reason. Yusei can't help but feel a strong attachment to the child.

Was it because of their resemblance?

Or is it because of the fact that Hikari considers him her kid?

Whatever it maybe, there's one thing he's sure about: to him, Ares is like his own kid, and no matter what happens, whatever was deprived from him due to the lost of his own parents, he'll surely give that to Ares.

"Good boy. Now, come here. You must have been bored after all seeing that you don't have anybody to play with."

* * *

It was finally nighttime, as Yusei found himself lying on his bed alone. His eyes wondering towards the digital clock beside him, as it read 2:30 am.

He just can't sleep.

Well, how could he when a certain _someone_ hasn't entered the room yet, since God-knows-when. It wasn't that he was waiting for her to do a _nighttime thing_ with her. Of course, they haven't crossed that line yet, despite the intense, and passionate kisses that they have both shared. He was just worried, because having her with him ever since they both lived under the same roof is something that he has grown accustomed to.

Especially, now that is actually two-thirty a.m., of course he should be worried. No matter how busy his blond girlfriend would be due to either her homework, or company-related businesses, still she wouldn't be up this late at night, or rather very early in the morning.

_'Sigh, I definitely can't sleep at all.'_ He thought as he tried to lay on his sides at a fetal position. _'What's taking her so long?'_ He marveled, as it caused himt to heave another sigh. _'I wonder what she has been doing?'_ He thought as he finally got up from his bed. Impatience finally has in to him completely.

He slowly opened the room of his door, to get a glimpse on the garage, only to see the dark room only lit by the momentum of Hikari's red Duel Disk, and the computer, with various data flashed on the screen. Specifically, cards that is very familiar to him.

She was standing there in a dueling stance as she had her hand filled with cards, as if she was really dueling someone, as she had her eyes covered by her red spec that has a cord connected to her Duel Disk.

_'Just what is she doing? This is the first time I saw her like this.'_ He thought as he finally came out from the room, and went near the computer quietly only to see the computer flashing both of their decks.

_'Is she practicing?'_

"Hikari," he finally called her, completely startling as it caused her to jump a bit, losing her poise.

"Yusei!" She exclaimed, whilst she quickly turned off her Duel Disk and took off the red specs from her eyes. "What are you doing up this late at night?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Hikari just grimaced, as she stared at him her face slightly etched with a vexed expression.

"I am just practicing." Then she turned back towards the computer, and viewed the list of their decks again.

"Oh really?" He asked, as he eyed skeptically with a brow raised. "You don't seem to be _just practicing_. It's written all over your face. Is there something wrong?" Hikari just sighed once more, as she finally took off her Duel Disk, and sat on the computer chair.

"It's nothing really. I am fine." She tried to smile. "I am just a bit worried that's all."

"About what?" Yusei asked as he pulled out a chair himself, from their small dining table near the computer and took a seat as well definitely ready to hear whatever she has to say. She just eyed him carefully in return, as she bit her lip hesitating whether to say it or not.

"Well"

"Well?"

"It's about Ares." She finally uttered.

"What about Ares? Did something happen to him?" He asked, as he felt a tinge of worry creeping up to his chest, since he also cares for the child deeply. But, Hikari just shook her head, as her hands placed on her lap, startled to crumple her black shorts. "Then, what's wrong then?"

"Everything." She bit her lip. "I just love Ares enough as if he was mine, and now that everyone will be busy for the WTGP. I can't have him anymore with me seeing that we don't know what's coming on the WTGP. Anything can happen, and I don't want him to be so much involved in these things anymore. I don't want anything to happen to him. But, I can't let him go just like that Yusei." Yusei then placed his hand over hers.

"I know and understand how you feel, as I have loved him as well. But, we can't have him with us. You wouldn't want him to get hurt right?" Hikari just held back his hand, as her lips started to tremble whilst her eyes started to brim with tears.

"But, I don't want to leave him behind. Abandoning him is the last thing that I want to do. I may have no knowledge about his problems, but I can feel that he'll definitely wouldn't want that. Especially, by someone that he has considered his mother. I don't want him to feel what I have felt. This is just hard, I just don't know what to do right now."

Yusei definitely doesn't know what to do himself, because if it was him, for the sake of the child's safety he'll definitely have to let him go. But, then again, if it was Hikari, could he have the power to let her go?

Definitely, not.

"If you want, let's back out instead-"

"No! I wouldn't want that!" She quickly exclaimed, as she tried to wipe away the cascading tears from her face. "It hurts, Yusei. But, No. I am definitely not backing down. I just don't know what to do with him."

"If you want, why not leave him to Martha?" He suddenly asked as he remembered his very own foster mother. Knowing Martha well enough, she's definitely capable enough to take care of the child, as his father entrusted him to her.

"Martha?" Hikari wondered, as she tried to recall the familiar name. But, in a few seconds, her mind went Eureka as she remembered the tanned, kind lady from Satelite. "Oh, you mean Martha from the orphanage?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that she can take care of him. While we're all dealing with Yliaster and the WTGP, I'm sure enough that Martha can take care of him. As far as I know, even Blister is there looking for them, nothing will go wrong." Yusei tried to convince her, as he beamed her a small reassuring smile.

"You're right." With that her worries quickly flushed away from her heart, as it caused her to stand up from her seat, "But,". but then again her mind felt perplexed once more, as she gave a thought of the child itself. "But, what about Ares? Would he be fine about it?"

* * *

Hikari definitely kept that in mind, as she would often find herself almost always in a daze. Truly, Yusei's option was the best, and she definitely couldn't complain about that. Plus, what are other better options anyway?

But, the problem is, would Ares be fine with it?

She may not be abandoning him, but she wouldn't want the child to feel that she'll leave him behind. Although that is not really the case, but a child's heart is sensitive, and whatever scars a child might gain or accumulate through his years to adolescence, is something that he can harbor for an eternity.

Though she is curious, as to what Yusei's up to if she does agree to it.

*****_Hikari just can't let go of the child, despite the option Yusei has laid out on her. Yusei on the other hand definitely don't know what to do anymore to remedy her situation as he can't find no other way better than that. _

_But, suddenly an idea came into his mind. He's not sure if that will help, but that would definitely help the both of them. _

_"Then, if you're ready tell me, and I'll do something." _

_"And what would that be?" Hikari said, as she eyed him curiously. _

_"You'll see. For now, just think about what I have said."_*****

_'I wonder what would that something be?'_ she thought, then later felt herself back plunge back into reality, as she felt a tug on her red sleeveless jacket.

"Ares?"

"Mommy, are you okay?" The young child asked, as his eyes stared at her worriedly. Just like Yusei, he may not be expressive, but his eyes were enough to relay his emotions. Hikari quickly smiled at him, as she carried the child on her arms, hugging him carefully and tightly.

"Oh, Ares. I'm fine. Mommy's fine." She uttered. Though he was child, of course he's not dumb, he knows that there's something wrong. Ares then made his hands to trail on to her face, as if tracing her features.

"I love you, mom." Hikari could definitely feel a tug on her heartstrings, as she felt her eyes starting to brim with tears. _'Ares, this is somehow making it harder for me to make a choice_. _But, there's no other way._'

"Ares," She tried to call the young boy's name, as her mind tried to find the right words to say. "Ares, you know that I love you too, right?" She asked, as Ares nodded in return, whilst he looked at her with curious eyes. It may be just a simple question, but the child could definitely feel that there's something more to that. "But, with the way things now, I-," She paused, as she stared directly at the child's eyes, that's now wide with confusion written all over it. "I don't think I can have you near by my side anymore. That's why, I'll have to ask you Ares, would it be okay if you would stay over your Dad's Mother?" Ares was definitely shock to hear this, as he felt his eyes starting to get teary eyed as well. He wouldn't want that, he just loves his new mom so much, that he doesn't want to let her go. He quickly grasps her mom's jacket tightly, totally not letting go, and to show how much he rejects it.

"I am sorry, Ares. But, I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll not leave you, Ares. It's just for the time being. Mommy just have a lot of things to deal with for now, for me, for you, for us and your Dad, so we can all live together peacefully. I hope you understand." Ares just cried, as he just hugged her mom tightly, and cried.

"No, I don't want." But, Hikari just hugged him tighter, as she placed a hand on his head securely, as she felt the tears that she's been holding back finally rolling down her face.

"I know it's hard. I definitely don't want that to. But, I hope you understand, because I really love you Ares."

Though, little did they know that another azure-eyed man has been staring at them from afar ever so silently. It wasn't easy for him to say that suggestion at all as he was against it himself, knowing how close Hikari and Ares are. But, there's just no other way.

_'I know that this will be painful for all of us. But, I promise, Hikari. I'll do something to make this less painful for you.'_

* * *

The day has finally came, as the three finally arrived at the orphanage situated at Satelite, as Yusei carried all of Ares stuff, whilst Hikari carried the youngster carefully and securely on her arms.

"This is it." Yusei uttered, as they stood in front of the orphanage's doorstep. "You ready?" He asked, as he stared at her.

"As if we both have a choice, do we?" she uttered, as she tried to smile—a smile with a tinge of bitterness. "This is for the best. I have to go through this. No, we have to go through this." She stated, as she stared back at her boyfriend with her sapphire eyes finally brimming with tears. Then stared back at the child on her arms. "I really love you, Ares." She uttered, as she tried to breathe in heavily, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I am ready." With that, Yusei finally knocked on the door. It didn't took long enough, as the door opened revealing a tanned old lady clad in a long maroon dress, whilst children almost of all ages gathered around her, as they clung on to her lng skirt.

"Yusei, Hikari!" She greeted happily, and then her eyes trailed on the youngster on Hikari's arms, as her smile grew. "Oh my gosh, is this the so-called little Ares?" She asked, as the couple nodded in return. "He definitely does look like you, Yusei. Are sure he's not yours?" Martha giggled, teasing her foster child, who just let out an almost inaudible 'hmf' in return.

"Just kidding. Anyways, I promise, as I have taken care of you, Yusei, I'll definitely take care of Ares for you until you come back." With that said, Yusei now stared at Hikari, as his stare relayed to her that it is time.

Hikari then handed over the child to the old woman, as her eyes followed the young raven-haired lad. She just can't help it, as tears once again started to roll down her cheek. It was just painful for her, as much that it is painful for the child, who's eyes are now starting to get teary-eyed as well.

"You be a good boy, Ares. Okay?" She said, as she finally gave him a last peck on the forehead, as she messed the head of the young child. "Mommy will miss you."

Yusei finally then quickly dug into his pocket, as he remembered the something that he has promised to the two, as he draw out three silver necklaces with a silver round pendant each having its own engraved symbol. One of them had a mark engraved on it resembling the birthmark Hikari has on her arm, the other had the head mark on the other that completely resembles Yusei's birthmark, and the third mark having both of it on it on both sides.

"This is something that I have for all of us." He flatly stated, as he wore the one with the head mark, gave Hikari the one with the heart mark, and to Ares the one with both marks. "This isn't much, but Ares, if you ever want to talk to us or you need us, you can always use this to call us, and we'll definitely answer back to you." Ares was definitely happy to receive something from his dad. His eyes marveled at the pendant amazed, whilst he tried to clasp it between his small palms.

Hikari smiled at the thing Yusei did, as she wore it herself, and wiped the tears away from her face.

"We love you, Ares, and as we have promised. When everything is all cleared up, we'll definitely come back for you."

Martha on the other hand couldn't help, but feel happy for trio as well. The even transpiring before her may seem to be a tragedy, yet instead ended up as a happy and heartfelt part.

_'Yusei has finally become a man alright. A father to be specific. A father to his own soon-to-be family.' _

* * *

Okay, that wasn't much. However, ended up being long. Lols.

Though, it may haven't contributed much for the furtherment of the plot, still I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I have dedicated to all that loved Ares.

Anyways, as I have said, if you have any suggestions, or anything that you would want to see before I finally go to the final arc (not really the end but as I have said the road to the final arc) say it or forever hold your peace.

Truly, I asked if you want to have a sequel to this. Though, that has to be confirmed with everyone if you guys are still up for it. But, if ever you guys are up for it, I'm ready to make it for you guys. :)

Anyways, please do review, because your thoughts are highly appreciated for they are not only my source of inspiration to go on, but also my source of improvement in writing.

TC!

-jory014

**Side Note: **Btw, did you saw my new profile pic with Yusei and a girl? Lol, i just edited just recently hahaha! Think of it as if it was Hikari and Yusei together! Of course, the pictures were not from, for they were just from google and I just edited it hahahaha! That's all XD (if it hasn't shown up yet, check it out tomorrow morning :p)

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Anonymous/No Name:** Well, as you can see, I did what you wished XD Well, it wasn't just you who wanted Ares, so yeah I was like since another person would want to see the little youngster in action, I might as well dedicate a whole chapter specially for him so here it is!

I hope you enjoyed it though!

Anyways, thanks for the awesome review!

Do look forward for more!

TC

-jory014


	19. Chapter 18: An Ally's Resolution

HIIII! :p

Okay, first of all I am SOOORRY!

I know that I took a VERY long time to update, (and only updated **Love Written In The Stars** a few months/a month/whatever ago, which sucked because of the nasty quality it had, and I know that that's why I didn't risk making another sucky chapter for my other fics.) HOWEVER, to compensate for that I tried to make this a really awesome chapter! :p

So, I hope that you'll have fun with this one!

But, before I go through the fic, of course, I'd like to thank:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**No Name**

**Sister Of the Pharoah**

**1supergirl4**

**Miss-Shadow**

**13simplestrongsoul98**

For reviewing! To be honest, if it wasn't for your support until now, I may haven't finished Autumn Tryst. I mean, seriously, I am human, and inspiration nor passion isn't strong enough to keep me writing here in FFN, I also get discouraged at times too.

So yeah, you readers, subscribers, and especially reviewers, are those that keeps me motivated to write here in FFN. :p

Anyways, enough about that, now let's get on with the story!

(Take Note: last chapter was just a sort of filler like chapter, and this one will be continuing off from chapter 16. That's all! Just to avoid confusion :p)

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did_

_(as hard as I did, yeah)_

_You got me thinkin about our life, our house and kids_

_Every mornin' I look at you and smile_

_Girl you came around_

_And you knocked me down_

_(knocked me down)_

_For advice OMG you listen to that b!tch?_

_Woe is me baby this is tragic_

_Cause we had it, we was magic_

_I was flyin, now I'm crashin_

_This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson_

_Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson_

_You should leave your boyfriend now_

_I'ma ask him_

_I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call_

Knock You Down

By: Keri Hilson Ft. KanYe West & Ne-Yo

* * *

-Chapter 18-

The reporters and journalists quickly swarmed towards them with the microphone on hand, and the cameras already flickering non-stop, as Yusei and the rest found themselves very overwhelmed with the sudden rush. It was just too sudden and too unexpected. Heck, it was as if they appeared out of nowhere the moment the opening speech ended.

_'Oh no, this is what I am afraid of!'_ Hikari screamed horrifyingly on her mind.

"Hey, Yusei I think you and Hikari should leave. It would be best if she wasn't interrogated by the media right now, especially with the '_you-know-what'_." Cylde quickly whispered to Yusei's ears.

"But, what about you guys?" Yusei asked, whilst Clyde just shook his head.

"We'll be okay. Heck, Aki and I are used to stuff like this. So, get going once I get the media all on me. Okay?"

"Hey, Yeah I am Clyde Yagami. Is there something wrong?" He asked with his usual gentle smile plastered on his face, as he starts walking away from the gang a bit with the media now swarming towards him, as all the mics now pushed almost near his neck with the camera flashes now almost blinding his eyes. With the cue, Yusei definitely didn't let Clyde's efforts to waste as he quickly dragged Hikari away towards the scene. Hikari didn't fight back as she just ran away together with him, with her hand tightly, yet carefully clasped by his warm hands. They just walked briskly in a slick manner.

However, as they both ran, Hikari can't help but allow her thoughts to wander towards the selfless brunette that _sacrificed_ himself for her once again. But, that wasn't usually a bother. Bother in the sense that she knows deep inside no matter how she tries to deny, or rather try thinking that it's just a dream, the fact that her best friend's actually in love with her. Just now with the way, he held her hand, as he escorted her to Yusei, and painfully stared at her when he told Yusei and her to runaway; it finally hit her that it was definitely not a dream, rather a painful reality.

But, what is this pain you wonder?

One simple word: GUILT.

"huff-Yusei!-huff-Yusei!-huff" Hikari tried to call out between her breaths, as she tried to catch up with his pace. Yusei somehow got a hit of realization, thus stopping him from his tracks, as he stared worriedly towards the blond.

"Oh, I am sorry, was I too fast? Were you hurt or anything?" He quickly inquired, seeing that he just dragged her and completely forgot that the girl with him was actually wearing killer high-heels. The blond shook her, with her face plastered with a vexed expression.

"No, I'm fine." She tried to lie; Though, she could have just hid that expression in the first place.

"Then what's wrong?" Hikari paused for a while, as she took away her gaze from his azure eyes, and then sighed.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You know that you can't just shove me off with just that. It's all over your face." Yusei stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as his azure eyes continued to stare unwaveringly at the blond, whilst along with the stare is the relayed message: "I can't definitely take that for an answer."

Truly, it may haven't been stated explicitly, but with the way they knew each other too well for a very long time now despite the year the blond was gone, Hikari just know what that look meant.

"It's not really a problem, just a sudden dilemma, which is kind of awkward to tell." She sighed, however, Yusei didn't mind as he just held her face gently.

"You know that no matter how awkward it is, you can always tell me." Hikari suddenly felt flustered, she just doesn't know how to say it.

_'Damn, if I tell him, he might think that I am such an air-head or something, but oh well, as if he'll ever give up asking.'_

"Well, ummm, how should I say this?" She stated, whilst her mind tried to dig for the right words. "Err,"She tried to start, as a blush suddenly crept on to her cheeks somehow making her stay away from the eyes of the man in front of her. "You know that I love you, right?"

_'Damn, I know I have told him that tons of times already, but damn this is just embarrassing!'_ Hikari thought frantically, whilst Yusei on the other raised a brow on her.

"Yeah, I know that, and you know that I love you, too. So, where's the dilemma in that then?" Yusei asked feeling really skeptic and perplexed. I mean, if there's a clear understanding regarding that, how can a thing such as a dilemma exist?

_'I wonder why she suddenly asked that. Is she starting to doubt my feelings for her? Did I do something to make her doubt? Or am I just being paranoid?' _He thought feeling a bit worried.

"Of course not," She quickly replied, somehow making Yusei feel a bit relieved. I mean, if you were asked something like that, won't you feel that it'd be strange? When that is asked, the break up lines such as, "I love you, but I don't think I'm good enough for you after all," or "I love you, but I don't think that I deserve you" usually follow.

"Actually, the dilemma in there is the fact that I do love you, and I can't change anything about it even if my conscience says otherwise." She stated, as her hand suddenly made its way towards her chest, specifically where her heart is, whilst her sad eyes stared at Yusei's confused azure ones.

"Why? Do you regret falling in love with me, or something?" Yusei's face may be nonchalant, but his eyes were definitely reflecting many emotions right now, specifically: doubt, fear, and confusion.

"NO! DEFINITELY NOT!" She quickly opposed, as her arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, her head landing on his hard chest closing the proximity before them. "I definitely don't regret loving you. If only you know how happy I am to have you right now. Please, don't get me wrong. I do love you."

"Then, why did you say that you're having a dilemma about it?"

"It's just; I can't help but feel guilty, and so selfish, right now!" She bit her lip, as she finally let go of him, and stared directly at his eyes. Yusei just eyed her in a puzzled manner, hoping that she could care to explain further."

"I feel that way, because it's just unfair. Unfair for Clyde. No matter how I tried to ignore his feelings for me, I just can't! He's my best friend, and I know that with the way we are right now that I am hurting him. I-." She paused as her hands both turned to tight fists of frustration. "But, even if I know that I just can't. I don't ever want to let you go."

Yusei doesn't really know what to say right now, like should he say: "It's okay, he loves you he should understand," or "You're best friends, right? And best friends support each other to the things where the other is happy? He should be happy if you're happy right now." Yet, as more statements come up to his mind, still no words ever dare came.

I mean, what if Hikari happens to love Clyde right now? What could he have felt? Just seeing how Clyde just supported them all the way up until now with smiles, he can't help but salute the guy for being so strong—strong enough to let her go, and let her be happy.

If he was in Clyde's shoes, could he ever do the same, or would his desires get the ahead of him? That he definitely doesn't know for sure.

"See? It's awkward isn't it? I just don't know. It's just unfair for me to have him, when I can't even give back his feelings to him. I mean, I love him, yeah. But, I just love him as a friend. Not more or less." She sighed, as she just sat down on the cold floor, her feet carrying all of her weight, as her head leaned on to her knees. "I just can't have him always getting me out of trouble anymore."

Yusei then leveled himself to her, as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"I really don't know what to tell you, right now, because if he ever tries to steal you away from me, I definitely won't allow him. However, if you're more happier with him, then I guess, all I have to do is let you go. He is your best friend, I can't really say much for him, because we're different. But, one thing is for sure, and I know that we both can relate to each other. We both just want you to be happy."

"How about you, are you happy being with me like this?" She suddenly started to wonder, as she took a small peek on him, whilst Yusei gave her a small smile in return.

"Of course, I am. I actually feel blessed to have you with me, as my one and only girl."

"Even if we can't attend the opening ceremony like normal people?" She asked, somehow making Yusei chuckle a bit, as he cupped her cheeks with his face now just centimeters away from her face.

"Definitely."

* * *

It was finally nighttime, as the couple laid together in bed, with the blond now sleeping soundlessly beside the raven haired lad.

They may haven't been able to completely attend the opening ceremony, but for them, spending time alone on the basement parking was even more satisfying.

As Yusei just lay down on the bed,with his eyes traveling onto the peaceful blond's features, as his hands grazed on to her face down to her lips, which he traced lightly with his thumb.

_...Those soft, sweet lips. _

He quickly blushed as he quickly let go, stopping any kind of perverse thoughts that might make him do things that would make him regret in the latter.

But, as his thoughts remembered their past conversation on the parking lot, he can't help but feel blessed, making his lips form a small smile.

_'What if, I was in Clyde's shoes; would I still be able to hold you close like this? Will you even look at me with those loving eyes of yours?' _He thought, but before his mind continued to ponder on, a small tap sounded from the bed causing him to sit up from his bed.

_'I wonder who's still up at this time.' _With that he, just stood up and finally opened the door, only to see the devil himself.

"Clyde?"

"I hope I am not bothering you guys, or anything." He stated as he beamed him a meek smile.

"No, you're not. What is it?"

"How is she?" He asked. To be honest, Yusei can't help but feel a bit surprised. With a lot of things happening to them, this is the first time Clyde bothered them in the middle of the night. But, then again, he gave a benefit of the doubt, they are friends after all. However, he can't help but push aside the seeming dark aura surrounding the brunette in front of him, or rather an aura of slight antagonism.

"She's fine. She's asleep."

"I see I'm glad. I guess, it's finally tomorrow, huh?" Clyde casually asked. However, despite the friendly tone, Yusei can tell that there's something about to stir.

"Yeah, I know. Good luck to the both of us I guess."

"Yusei," Clyde called, as his hazel eyes stared directly at his azure ones, his tone now turning serious. "I-," He tried to state, as he bit his lower lip. "I-I know that the both love each other and all, but as her best friend and also her lover, I just can't give her to you after all."

"I know that it is rather inappropriate for me to say that, seeing that I am just a mere best friend, but I hope you understand. Please, duel me."

It was definitely sudden alright, and Yusei find it kind of startling to be engaged in a duel in the middle of the night, however, he definitely understands."

"I just wanted to know if I am really letting her go to the right hands. So, please," Clyde utter we great determination, as Yusei nodded.

"Alright, then. I'll show you that despite the fact that I am unworthy of her, I can definitely take care of her." With that, the two gentlemen quickly, yet quietly headed towards outside, with duel disks equipped on to their arms, and their arms placed on top of their decks.

"Just so you'd know, there's only one rule in this duel."

"And that is?"

"The loser has to give up on Hikari_, permanently_." Clyde stated in a dark tone emphasizing the last word. Yusei on the other hand just stared at him calmly with his usual stern face.

"Then I'll definitely not lose to you, Clyde."

"Likewise, after all, All's fair in love and war, so, you ready?"

"LET'S DUEL!"

[Yusei=4000 Clyde=4000]

"Now, you definitely don't have anything to hold back, and as a man, I expect you to keep your word. So, allow me to be first, Draw!" Clyde started as he drew his first hand. "I set a monster in faced down defense position, then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

_'I'll definitely not back down; I'll never ever back down a challenge such as this!'_

"Draw!"

_'Never in my life have I seen Clyde's deck. Right now, I definitely have to be careful, or else I'll-'_

"I set a monster faced down in defense position, then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

"Hmmm, playing careful are we? Then I guess you don't mind me being a little bit aggressive, I tribute my faced down monster to summon Ally of Justice Rudra [atk-1900 def-1200] in attack position!"

_'An Ally of Justice Deck, despite the term 'Ally of Justice', it's actually a dark machine deck made perfectly to shut of a light deck. Possibly, with the right cards, decks like these can almost such down anything!'_ Yusei thought a bit worried, however still maintained his calm expression. _'However, this doesn't scare me at all.' _

"Now, Rudra destroy Yusei's monster!" Clyde ordered with an empathic arm swaying to point on the face down monster, which happens to be Shield Wing [atk-0 def-900], who due to its special effect withstands the attack.

"Hmf, that monster might stop me for now, but it won't hold you on forever! I set two cards faced down. Then I end my turn. Duel King or not, I'll definitely beat you!" Clyde uttered with a smirk. "I'm not the ally of the Prodigy for nothing!"

_'Ally?' _Yusei thought, somehow feeling slightly confused. _'I wonder if that has any connection with his deck or something. But, come to think about it, I somehow saw somewhere in Hikari's deck an Ally of Justice Card. was it from him?'_

"Draw!"

_'I still have to wait. I can't act recklessly. Truly, that an Ally of Justice deck is solely made to be an anti-Light deck. But, even if, just one card can strengthen that trait and I know that he has that card there somewhere and he can activate that anytime now.'_

"I set a monster in faced down defense position, and then I end my turn."

"I appreciate the defensive play, but I hate it when my opponent keeps running away from battle like this."

"Heh, don't be. Rather, you should be challenged." Yusei stated as he now smirked at the brown-haired lad. "Like I said to a certain someone, running away doesn't mean that you're a coward, because there are times that you have to run away. You don't always have to face things head on, especially when you're not ready, because running away means, to defend thyself while building up a counterattack."

"Then the more that I should get offensive! Now, Rudra attack the other faced down monster!" However, Clyde expected a counter, Yusei just stood there quietly in response as he just watched his monster, which happens to be Dandylion to be destroyed by Rudra's attack.

"I activate my monster's effect! Once Dandylion is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Plant Tokens [0/0] in the field in defense position!"

"I seriously don't know what you're up to, but I guess I'll have to sit around and 'run away' too I guess. Thus, I end my turn."

_'Alright, here's my chance, the monster that could break this deck.'_

"Draw! I activate my faced down card, Enemy Controller! This card has two effects it's either I use this to change any monster's position on the field, or I tribute one of my monsters to gain control of my opponent's monster. Right now, I choose it's second effect! I tribute one of my Plant Tokens to gain control of your Ally of Justice Rudra!"

"What the-", Clyde stated totally baffled, causing his brows to furrow together, whilst his teeth gritted in response. "I guess, this what you meant by running away then?"

"Exactly, now I summon Effect Veiler in attack position, and then I tune your Ally of Justice Rudra and Shield Wing to my Effect Veiler! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon [atk-2500 def-2000] in attack position! Now time for an attack, Stardust Dragon use Shooting Sonic!" With the order declared, Stardust Dragon quickly took it's flight on the starry night sky. However, before Stardust Dragon could ever release his attack, something happens...

"Heh, didn't you know that we actually have similarities other than the fact that we loved the same girl?" Clyde uttered with a triumphant tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I maybe using an Ally of Justice deck, but starting from now you'll see what I mean. Quick-play Spell Card Activate! Enemy Controller! I use this to change your Plant Token's position to attack position, and then I activate my Trap Card Waboku! This card other than making my monsters invincible for one return, it nullifies all battle damage made!" With the attack released by Stardust Dragon, a barrier quickly shielded the brunette, deflecting the white-blue beam.

"I don't know what you're planning to do by changing my Plant Token's position, but I change back my Plant Token's position to defense. Then I end my turn."

"Like I said, Duel King or not, I don't plan to lose easily to you! Draw! Trap Card Activate! Call of the Haunted, as it is famous for, this card can special summon any monster from the grave yard, except those with exception, thus I call for Ally of Justice Rudra! Then, to show you that similarity, I summon Junk Synchron in attack position! Then due to it's special effect, I special summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter from the graveyard in defense position!"

_'Now I can see what he meant. I guess, we do have some similarities but still. That doesn't mean to me anything at all. Whatever he plans with these cards, I'll counter them with every way I can possible.'_

"Now, behold, I tune my Ally of Justice Rudra, and Unlimiter to Junk Synchron! Light hidden in the depths of darkness, shine forth and be the light that annihilates the darkness! Ascend from the Darkness! Synchro Summon, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor [atk-3300 def-3300] in attack position!" With that a machine-like being with all types of armory and weaponry, emerged from the ground, definitely startling Yusei.

"Heh, you think that you're the only one that can pull something off? Well, say good bye to your precious Stardust Dragon, Decisive Armor, attack Stardust Dragon!" With that, the machine shot various rays of light towards the Dragon causing it to disperse, whilst some of the beams hit Yusei causing 800 life points of damage. [Yusei=4000-3200]

"And that doesn't end there, I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn. Not even Stardust could beat this thing!"

"It may be powerful than Stardust Dragon by Stats, but that doesn't stop me from defeating you! Draw!"

"Trap Activate! Heh, this shall be the start of your nightmare! DNA Transplant! This continuous trap card changes all of the monsters attribute to any attribute that I want, thus I pick Light!"

_'There it is. The card that strengthen's the Ally of Justice Deck. I knew that he'd pull that off.'_

"Still, I won't give up! I won't give up, Hikari to anybody! Even to you! I summon Junk Synchron in attack position! Due to it's effect I special summon Shield Wing back into the field in defense position! Then, I activate my Trap Card Call of the Haunted to review Dandylion from the grave! Then I tune my Dandylion, and Shield Wing to Junk Synchron! Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer [atk-2600 def- 2500] in attack position!"

"You may have summoned another big monster on the field, but that doesn't even match up to Decisive Armor." Clyde stated flatly with a hmf on the end, as his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Heh, Truly, it may have no match if I go for a head-on collision with Decisive Armor. However, once it's summoned, I can select and destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material thus I destroy Ally of Justice Decisive Armor and your faced down card!" With that, Junk Destroyer quickly fired a few punches on the two monsters making a destructive blast.

"Tch, I thought that you'd take down DNA Transplant. But, I guess you're taking this card for granted."

"Not really, because I have other plans in the latter. Now, since Dandylion's sent again to the Grave, two Plant Tokens are summoned into the field once more. Now, Junk Destroyer attack Clyde Directly!" With that the monster quickly launched towards Clyde, whilst it caused his life points to drop to 1400. "Then I set a card faced down. Then I end my turn."

"Nice. You really like making comebacks, huh? But, guess what I'll make you regret for making the wrong choice. Draw! I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer [atk-1200 def-300] in attack position! This dude may look small, but this thing does a lot of miracles. Now, Core Destroyer attack Junk Destroyer!"

_'What? Isn't that suicide?'_ But, the moment Core Destroyer collided with Junk Destroyer, Junk Destroyer immediately got annihilated, with Clyde not suffering a single life point.

"Core Destroyer, any Light Monster that battles with this card is immediately destroyed before damage calculation. Now, I end my turn."

"How's that? Do you still have something to counter my Allies of Justice? Or will you finally give her up?" Clyde uttered, as his smirk quickly got replaced by a serious expression, his hazel eyes gazing directly to Yusei's azure ones.

"I-I really don't want to do this. All I want is for her to be happy. But," he paused as he closed his eyes for a bit. "I love her so much, to the point that I can't entrust her to anybody, even to you, and in this duel, I just wanted to see whether or not you're worthy of my dear best friend!"

"Clyde, I understand. That's why, right now, I'll show how much I love Hikari. That no matter what, I'll fight until the end to show you how much I love her. I'll never ever let the past happen again. I'll never lose her like before this time around! Draw!" Yusei shouted, as he draws out a card.

_'Yes, I'll never lose her like that ever again. I won't leave her unprotected anymore, even if it would cost my life. Nor, will I hand you to anybody!'_

"I summon Synchron Explorer in attack position! Due to it's effect I can special summon a monster from the graveyard with the word "Synchron" on it's name, thus I call for Junk Synchron! Then I tune my Synchron Explorer and the Two Plant Tokens to Junk Synchron! Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow ,which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer [atk-2300 def-2000] in attack position! Then I activate it's special effect, once per turn I can send one of my opponent's monster from play, thus I remove Core Destroyer from the field. Now, Junk Arccher attack him directly!"

[Clyde=1400-0]

"I guess I'll leave her in good hands after all. That was a nice duel." Clyde stated, as a sad smile appeared on his slightly tanned features. "However, if you don't take care of her properly, be aware that I'll take her away from you anytime." He grinned at him playfully, causing Yusei to whip up a small smile himself.

"Then I'll never allow that to happen. I'll definitely take care of her until my heart stops beating."

"Yuuuuuseei," A female voice suddenly drawled, somehow startling the two boys, only to be surprised to find a sleepy blond girl clad on a thin white night gown. Then the girl scratched her eyes, hoping to have a clear view of the scene, and then finally noticed the brunette just in front of Yusei. "*Yawn* Clyde? What are you doing here? What are you guys doing in the middle of the night? *Achoo*"

"Shouldn't I ask you that? You shouldn't have left the room _in that_. You'll catch a cold." Yusei stated as he quickly snaked his arms around her, making sure that she's warm.

"Well, I wouldn't have left if I didn't notice that you were gone. I was kind of worried you know." Hikari uttered with slight irritation, as she puffed her cheeks playfully, somehow causing the brunette to smile at the scene.

_'I'll definitely miss that part of you, Hikari. But, I guess, I can't have you after all. However, somehow with the duel just now, I felt rest assured that I am entrusting you to the right person.'_

* * *

Okay, I hope that wasn't too cheesy XD

Well, once again I'll say that I didn't expected _this_ to happen. But, I was like it would be nice if Clyde get a resolution before the story ends. I mean, Ares, Jack and Aki got it, Clyde should too. :p

Anyways, I hope that this was suffice to compensate for my long absence. ;p

To be honest, while I was doing, I never expected to battle Decisive Armor, and since I was using Yusei's deck with a shooting star dragon in it, I was tempted to summon it, but I was like, No! It will be a great offense to the YGO Canon rules! Lols, well with the way things are happening, I haven't really showed if Yusei finally got Shooting Star Dragon. (Heck, in the actual series, on this time period, Yusei doesn't even know if Shooting Star ever existed!) So, I controlled myself and just went on with the duel. Lols

Well, I hope you had fun! Of course, I am very open to criticisms! For I know that the chapter wasn't all that perfect.

(also, would you believe that the first one should have been overly dramatic if only I didn't stop and trashed the first draft? Lols)

Please do review! Because reviews help me feel even more motivated to write!

TC

(I'll probably update Searching next after this :p So, Searcher readers, do look forward to that!)

(another side note: I used the Yusei deck on the Ygo Tagforce 5 game btw...just so you'd know. There's actually the anime version deck there, but hehehe anime deck doesn't really get anywhere in real life as it heavily relies on luck. That's all.)

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**No Name: **Lol, no probs! Glad that you liked the chapter! Lol, I just love toying with Yusei, I mean look at him getting all worked up with just simple stuff lols. (actually inspired from the episode where Martha kept teasing him regarding Aki or something lols). Anyways, glad to hear that you love the fic! I hope that with my long absences don't ruin that lols. I promise to compensate to all of you by updating really fast during my 20-day break from school! Thanks for reading and giving an awesome review!

**Miss-Shadow:** Aww, really? Lols, I am really happy to hear that you really love my OC. Lols, for you, maybe I'll try to make Ares one-shots in the future :p (of course, **Ares: The Only Exception** is an exception since it is just a remake of chapter 17 :p) Anyways, I hope that despite my long absence, his chapter is good enough to compensate to that! This time, I really promise to update as soon as I can (seeing that I really can this time due to my 20-day summer vacation lols) Also, thanks for your awesome review! Look forward for more! TC

**13simplestrongsoul98:** Wow o.o Glad to hear that my stories inspire people. XD This is the first to hear that for a very long time lols. Lol, if you want another YuseixOc fic, there is another one which is **Love Written In The Stars** which is really different from the **THOCD** series and **Searching.** You might wanna try that :p Anyway, I am just happy to hear that you like my fics XD and for you, (actually because of you and the rest of the readers) I'll definitely update my stories faster and even try to post more fics in the YGO 5ds archive ^^, (oh yeah, to add, I am also not an akixYusei fan, that's why I write stories...AND AKO DIN AY FILIPINO! XD) Anyways, hoping that you liked this chapter! Do look forward for more! TC! Ingat ka lagi! :p

-**jory014**


	20. Chapter 19: Reminiscence

Somehow after doing **Searching**, and talking with one of my friends here in FFN, specifically **danna45**, I actually got my mind thinking a lot lately, specifically regarding the story's depth.

With all the ideas presented to me, I'm just keeping my fingers crossed this time. Lol, I can do is shrug for now. But, if you're concerned, please see the **A/N** at the end of the fic.

But, before I go through the fic, of course, I'd like to thank:

**1supergirl4**

**Cheese lovin' bear**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**KirbyStar64**

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**13simplestrongsoul98**

For without you guys, I haven't made it this far into the story, especially **1supergirl4, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, **and **DinosaursgoRawr101**, for they have supported me when I am at my worst when writing this fic. Seriously, if it wasn't for them I could have abandon this already with the way it was.

Anyways, I hope that you'd enjoy this brand new installment of **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon:** **Autumn Tryst**.

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_You are the one  
who makes it worth waking up in the morning  
i'd trade the sun for the chance to show you i'm all in  
we could be like jay and beyonce  
bonnie and clyde just like the movie  
take that chance on love (yeah yeah)  
now i can't predict what the future holds  
but i'll fight forever to keep you close (yeah)_

Fallen

By: Jason Derulo

_ Ah, yeah they said we shouldn't, uh they said we wouldn't  
Aah look where we are, We've done what they thought we couldn't  
As bad as the odds were looking. Push yeah we kept on pushing  
And every time I nearly hit the ground you were my cushion  
There's evidence that proves that you were heaven sent  
'Cos when I needed resucin' you were there at my defence  
Girl in you I find a friend you make me feel alive again  
And I feel like the brightest star 'cos you make me shine again_

Invincible

By: Tinie Tempah Ft. Kelly Rowland

* * *

-Chapter 19-

It was finally the day of the WTGP itself, and it was just yesterday that Yusei and the rest were just training for it.

Heck, it's like as if it was just yesterday that Yusei was just struggling with his own emotions regarding a certain blond, a certain blond that he had longed for and waited for since her disappearance.

Somehow, thinking back to those days, he would find it rather unbelievable. No, rather something like a miracle that God brought her back into his life.

Truly, right now, his mind and heart was finally appeased, there is only one trial left.

Dealing with _Yliaster_, which hopefully will be settled at the WTGP.

Despite last night's events Yusei was definitely up, and going, he finally dressed for the occasion, with Yusei wearing his normal clothes: his black sleeveless shirt, below his dark blue jacket with topaz-like orbs on his shoulders, elbows, and collar, dark blue jeans, and brown boots who also had a pair of topaz-like orbs on them as well.

Hikari on the other hand was having a hard time, as she found herself arguing with Yusei.

"Awww, why can't I wear my usual clothes?" She pouted, as she gave her those pleadful puppy-dog eyes, just making the raven-haired lad sigh.

_'No way will I let you out like that_' Yusei thought as he referred to Hikari's black crop sleeveless shirt, black shorts and just a sleeveless, zip hoodie.

"Hmf," she puffed her cheeks. "Then fine, I won't get dressed then." She was actually still in her nightgown, as she just placed her arms folded in front of her chest, as she sat in an Indian-sit-like manner on Yusei's bed; acting like a stubborn child.

_'Seriously, stop acting so cute.' _

"Even if you act _cute_ like that, still I won't allow you. Wear this instead." Yusei said nonchalantly like usual as he rummaged through Hikari's clothes, and then threw Hikari's signature red coat at her, which she just ignored.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute then?" Hikari uttered, "Then if you think I'm cute, now would you let me wear this instead? With this, I'll look even cuter!" She chirped, whilst she stuck out a playful tongue at the end of her sentence.

That's it.

Yusei didn't uttered another word, as a thought suddenly entered his mind causing him to whip up a mischievous smirk, while he simply walked towards the blond haired girl, who's now staring at his movements feeling perplexed herself.

"If you don't want to get dressed, then I'll just have to be the one to change you then." He stated as he started holding on the the rim of her dress, and slowly taking it off, causing the blond to blush deep red.

"Yusei!" She exclaimed, as she tried to get away from him. "Stop that!" But, Yusei just let out a small laugh of his own, as he continued to tease her by trapping her between his arms, with both of his hands now holding on to her skirt.

The blond doesn't know what to do anymore, as her sense of rationality disappeared from her mind. She could feel her temperature rising, whilst her heart raced hard beneath her chest. But, despite all of the havoc on her mind, she was still able to think of one thing:

_Nothing, but how to escape from the man in front of her._

"He-hey! What are you doing?" But, Yusei just subtly neared himself to her, near enough for her to feel him breathing behind her neck.

"Undressing you." He whispered almost inaudibly in her ear, somehow sending a tickling sensation to her ears, as it sent chills down to her spine.

_'Hahaha, I definitely didn't expect her to act like this. I wonder what she'll say if she found out I've done it a lot of times whenever she ended up drunk?'_ Yusei mused. _'But, of course, I didn't do anything yet though.'_

"Alright, Alright! I'll wear the freaking trench coat already!" Yusei couldn't contain it anymore as he ended up laughing hard, as he laid down on his bed.

Truly, he couldn't imagine a life without her. After all, despite the year of not having her, he maybe able to smile from time to time, he may be able to live however there is but one setback:

_It all feels nothing but empty._

It's like there is this bottomless void on his heart, that no matter how he tried to fill it up or at least close the spacing. There was nothing that could do so, from engrossing himself to maintain, repair, and upgrade D-wheels, and or gadgets, to making himself engrossed to training so hard for the two upcoming tournaments, it was all but nothing, but a temporary way of filling it up.

In short, it was just like living a life _without a reason_...

_A useless, empty life..._

_...of an endless cycle of living and breathing_...

Yes, there's definitely no one else that can fill the void, but her.

"I love you."

* * *

"Duelists from all over the world!" The MC exclaimed with his usual zest. "Welcome to the World Tagforce Grand Prix!" With that, the audience of the ever so awaited event, cheered with excitement, as each group supported their desired tag team.

It was definitely going wild on Kaiba Dome.

The teams of various kinds all aligned in front of the audience. Some looked strong, while some looked weak. Some looked old, while some looked young. It was definitely a mix crowd.

Yusei and Hikari just stood among them. They can definitely see Jack and Crow amongst the crowd, along with the twins themselves.

"So, almost everyone is joining I suppose?" Hikari said feeling amazed herself at the number of contenders.

"Well, after all, unlike the World Riding Grand Prix, you're not required to have a D-wheel, and all you need is a partner. It's easier to join here than that. Also, since you're not riding a D-wheel, even a child can join as well." As Yusei gave a glance at the crowd himself, he can't help but noticed a certain pair clothed in an over all white coat. It was a man about his age, while the other was a boy in about Rua and Ruka's age. An odd pair indeed.

Though, that is to be expected, after all almost everyone among the duelists standing with him has their own _sense of style_ with their own get ups. From hairstyles to clothing.

But, he just couldn't help but notice that certain pair. It's like a sore thumb in the middle of massive crowd that you can't just ignore. After all, they're the most eccentric of them all. But, despite the eccentricities, somehow he can feel something from them.

Odd unusual power.

"Oh my gosh!" The blond suddenly exclaimed, disturbing him from his thoughts as he stared at the girl beside her worriedly.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked in a very startled tone.

"Clyde and Aki's here!" Yusei then stared at where she's pointing out, somehow surprising him as well.

"Hey, Clyde! Aki!" She called out for them, catching their attention as they gave a wave in response.

"What are you two doing here?" Hikari asked, somehow causing the pair forming a smile themselves.

"What else, but to join the WTGP." Aki said simply.

"Oh, I just didn't expect it." Hikari stated—baffled.

"Heh, you may have Yusei, Hikari, but we are after all the top students of Duel Academy. So, don't let your guard down, because when we face off together later on, we'll definitely no back down!" Clyde stated emphatically, however still keeping his usual grin.

"Hey, don't forget after all, I am still you-know-what, you know!" Hikari retorted, whilst letting out a 'hmf' herself, but somehow causing the brunette to laugh as he messed with her hair, making her even more irritated.

"Ever so modest, Hikari. Just spit it all out, I know you're proud of being the _Duel Prodigy._"

"Whatever, Clyde." Yusei and Aki just smiled at the bickering pair.

"Were they really always like this?" Yusei asked. Somehow, just looking at them with the way they are, he wondered as to why Hikari never took notice of Clyde. After all, with the way they are it's like they're so familiar with each other, or rather natural. To boot, Clyde himself not only just have the looks but even the loots to make girls go all crazy about him. Thinking about it, somehow he can't help but feel blessed that Hikari picked him over Clyde.

_'Yup, all's fair in love and war.'_

"You really have to ask. They have been like that ever since they've crossed paths, and even got me into those petty fights as well. Sometimes it makes me wonder how these two ended up being my friends during those times."

"Alright! Now that we're all set, the WTGP has officially begun!" With that, all the duelists finally focused on the purple-suited Master of Ceremonies. "As to the rules, there will be four rounds for our tournament, namely: the elimination round, quarter-finals, semi-finals, and then the final round."

"Each round that occurs in a weekly interval, has different rules governing them. These rules depends, and are determined randomly. They could be regarding lifepoints, or the time each duelist have to make decisions during their turn, thus truly a fight to know the most worthy tagteam. So Duelists, are you all ready to duel?" The crowd cheered in response, along with the contenders themselves.

"Then let's get this started! For the elimination round, teams will be grouped and will be assigned areas on where to duel on combat lane, and will battle it all out until one team is left standing. The rules governing on this round however is just fairly simple: a battle royal is illegal, and anybody performing a battle royal will immediately be disqualified from the tournament."

"So, that's how they plan to make fast eliminations. Nice strategy. Less hassle." Yusei stated with his usual nonchalant tone.

"Hmf, more like a lazy way of doing things. Nonetheless, still challenging. I bet everyone here is already ready for the kill." Hikari stated in as a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Scared?"

"Not really. After all, I am used to joining tournaments, as I always represent Duel Academy. However, right now it is _kinda _different." She said, as she clutched on the necklace hanging onto her neck. The necklace Yusei made for her and Ares. "Right here, right now, anyone of them could be from Yliaster, and _I am scared_. Scared of what can possibly happen. Not just to me, but to you and everyone participating in the WTGP."

Just knowing the fact that Yliaster can make Hikari's life a living hell, how much more in a duel?

Now aware of the fact that Yliaster is not just after simple monetary, and political powers, but the fact that they're after a certain _power_ far greater than any man's comprehension is what makes them scary for the blond.

Powers bestowed by the one who gave the Signers their birthmarks.

'_Signers_.' Hikari thought as she stared at the mark engraved on her skin. The mark that caused havoc on her life. No, the mark that caused havoc among all the Signer's lives, and the rest affected by the mythical war. But, also the mark that caused the Signers to be together.

Is it still a curse after all this? Or a blessing?

_'Tribute myself to the gods. Isn't it a long time, since I've said that? Thinking back to those moments during the battle of the gods, it was definitely a miracle for me to even exist at this point. However, as I have this mark on my arm, will there still be a point in time that I really have to tribute myself completely to the Crimson Dragon?'_

_'Somehow, I hope not.'_

Yusei just placed his hands over hers. Disturbing her from her own reverie, as it caused her to look back to Yusei with worry-filled eyes.

"I really am not sure of what will happen, however, I am here, and I'll protect you no matter what happens." He said, hoping to reassure her weary heart, somehow causing the blond to crack up a small smile herself.

"NOW IT'S TIIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

Okay, I know that was short, but I thought its good to end it there. :p

Hoping that you had fun! ;p

Do look forward for the next chapter!

**Concerning the fic**:

I just have one question... what kind of ending you guys want?

That is all.

If you want choices it's either this:

**A.** Dramatic Ending

**B. **Happy Ending

**C. **Dramatic yet Happy Ending

**D. **Dramatic, Happy Ending that is... kinda open ended for you guys to decide.

I will not tell the details though. As I don't like spoiling. Because I bet with that ^ you guys are already having an idea. **PLEASE REPLY**.

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64: **Glad that you liked the duel! (it was kinda hard since I have to pick between ancient gears or aoj's to go against Yusei XD) and also, this the first time, Clyde's been noticed XD Anyways, thanks for the review! I'll definitely keep on going!

**13simplestrongsoul98:** Salamat. J Lol, I honestly didn't imagine that i'd pull it off actually, as I have pictured Clyde to be someone that can happily give her away for her happiness. But, that was so 2D like for a character. Rather unreal, so I made him like at least fight for the last time! Anyways, I am really happy to see that you are enjoying this fic. I didn't expect that because with the way it was in the making (the sequel to be specific) it went through a lot of trials to the point that I almost abandoned it. Anyway! Thanks for the awesome review! Look forward for more!

TC

-**jory014**


	21. Chapter 20: Love: A Formiddable Bond

I felt really bad recently, I seem to be losing a lot of readers nowadays... : ( But, the fact that there are new readers elates me to keep on going, and I'd like to thank those who've reviewed :)

**13simplestrongsoul98**

**KirbyStar64**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**PrincessofEnterra**

Anyways, I have a **favor**, if there is any artist out there, and has read **Searching**, **Love Written In the Stars**, and of course this, **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon** **Series**, is it okay if you'd draw my Three OC's from the fic with Yusei? Lol. Yes, a silly thought, but I just think it'd be cute hahaha THAT IS, if you guys want to. For a catch, I guess, the best will be my dpic in FFN, and I'll happy promote it on my other sites, and the rest of those who also made a drawing. (Okay, that's all :p)

So, here's another chapter! A chapter of raging...well, just read :p Plus, I think its obvious anyway. Hahaha.

Oh yeah, I just wanted to correct something. Dandylion doesn't special summon Plant Tokens, but rather FLUFF Tokens. Hehehe my bad. :p

(Side note: I have a poll on my profile regarding a new story, if ever I'll make one. It's choosing the OC. So, you might wanna check that out. That's all! :p whoever wins the poll will be Yusei's next partner for my new fic if ever. That's all. XD)

* * *

**The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_No matter where we are (yea), No matter just how far are paths may lead  
We don't need no shields, Love is the armour that we need  
We're invincible (we are), Invincible (you are)  
Invincible, Loves our protector  
Invincible (we are), Invincible (you are)  
Invincible, We're invincible_

Invincible

By: Tinie Tempah Ft. Kelly Rowland

* * *

-Chapter 20-

"DUEL START!" With that declared, the duelists now were all grouped, and were asked to ride the helicopters to transport them to the various places in the combat lane.

"So, it has finally begun, huh?" Hikari uttered, as she held on to Yusei's hand, as the helicopter finally took it's flight giving them a wonderful bird's eye view of the new Neo Domino City. "I promise you, Yusei. I promise to support you with everything I can." She then eyed him with determination, causing the raven haired lad to crack up a small endearing smile.

_'Yep, no! Rather, I promise to rule the field so you don't even have to do anything. No matter what it takes me...'_

"And, as I have said, I promise to protect you, no matter what happens to us in the WTGP. I'll make sure to defeat Yliaster, whoever they are, for you and for the welfare of Neo Domino City."

It didn't took a while as they finally arrived at the combat lane, but before they can even land, the T.V. that each helicopter had inside them activated.

"Whoops! I almost forgot!" It stated, as a face of the very familiar MC appeared on it. "Other than banning a battle royale, there is another rule, once you meet a pair of duelist, you must duel them regardless! Anybody who violates as such will immediately be disqualified! To add, all tag duels from here and beyond are covered by the Tagforce rules! Also, finally," He paused, as the MC grinned mischievously. "Everyone must jump off the helicopter by parachute to get to the Combat Lane! That is the rules! And _that_ is, first come first served! Good luck to all of you!" With that, the transmission finally ended.

"First come first served? At what?" Hikari uttered questioningly only to get pushed suddenly by a pack of duelists, who are quickly getting a parachute for themselves. It just so happens that she's standing _near_ the parachute rack.

She was definitely startled, but later realized her situation, as she herself tried to squeezed her way in through them hoping to get one for herself and for Yusei too. Wherever he went to.

Seeing that she was smaller than the rest by stature, she was mostly trampled and often pushed to the ground.

"Crap." She chuntered in frustration, whilst banging in the floor with her own balls of fist.

_"Damn, just how can kids get their way though here! They should at least give way to the small ones! Hmf, I'll definitely not call for Yusei for help. This is just so ridiculous! I'll definitely get through on my own." _ She thought frustratingly, whilst letting out a small growl, as she tried to get herself from the ground, and while she did a gloved hand suddenly came into her vision—reaching out to her.

She looked up, only to cause herself to feel embarrassed, with her face now heavily tinted with red. Regardless, she took the hand, and stood up, not looking at the man in front of her.

"I am sorry, that I just left you out there." Yusei simply said, whilst stifling a chuckle at her frustrated, flushed, puffed face.

"You shouldn't be. After all, I can take care of myself." She stated as she finally let go, and dusted herself, but Yusei just messed around with her hair causing the blond to be even more irritated.

"Wah, you know I hate it when you people mess around with my hair!" But, Yusei just kept his small smile, as he just simply held her hand hoping that it could ease her anger, which kind of worked as she just sighed and calmed down.

"Are you ready now?" He simply stated, as he wore the parachute gear onto himself.

"Huh? But, I didn't get any." She stated feeling a bit puzzled herself, after all, it was due to her _shortness_ that she failed miserably to get one."

_'A year may have passed, no! Five years have passed, and yet I still seem to be smaller than the rest!'_ She thought bitterly. _'Mom, why didn't you bestow thy marvelous and massive height!'_

"We'll share."

"Oh, so that's your plan?"

"Well, after all, it would be unfair if the rest didn't have parachutes, so I think it's only proper. After all, you wouldn't mind anyway, right?" Hikari just placed her arms in front of her chest, as she sighed. Seriously, just when the time came that she can finally show Yusei that she can finally stand on her own and she could be cool for once in front of him, she just happens to be the most helpless and vulnerable person around.

"You don't want to? I don't think there are parachutes left."

"It's not that. But, oh well."

_'I wonder what's wrong with her? She seemed to be in a good mood a while ago. Is it because I teased her so much?'_

* * *

It didn't take a long time as the duelists finally landed on combat lane, since the parachutes were scarce, like Yusei and Hikari did, some just parachuted to combat lane with a buddy, while the rest who were able to get individual parachutes jumped off alone.

Though, even if they just landed, as the rules stated, duels immediately started.

"My, aren't they too excited to duel? They weren't even able to take off their parachutes." Hikari remarked nonchalantly, as she now readied her duel disk just in case someone finally crosses their paths.

"Well, that is after all the rules. It's either that or disqualified for such petty reason." However, unexpectedly someone immediately saw them, rather a pair of duelists themselves.

"Oh, Yusei and Hikari! It's you!" a child's voice uttered, causing the couple to follow the owner's voice only found themselves to be taken aback by the small world they have.

"Ruka, Rua, you're here." Yusei simply greeted, whilst Rua just ran towards them in an excited manner.

"Man, I can't believe that we met you guys during the tournament. Oh, this is so awesome!"

"Rua, you do know what it means when two duelists meet at Combat Lane during the tournament, right?" Ruka uttered quite irritatingly, hoping to get some sense into her overly excited brother. "Well, it's not that I am not happy seeing the both of you here though. I am happy, but this is a tournament and you guys are probably one of the best out there."

"Exactly! Also, it's a good opportunity for Yusei and Hikari to see how much I have improved since last time!" Rua exclaimed, while Yusei and Hikari just beamed at the bickering twins.

Ruka on the other hand just sighed.

"Oh well, as long as you are happy. After all, we're here to have fun." Ruka finally smiled.

"So, Yusei as the rules say, you have to duel us!" Yusei then readied his duel disk, definitely not backing down to the challenge.

"Rua, prepare yourself because we'll definitely not back down." Yusei stated with his usual tone, whilst Rua just nodded ever so cheerfully as he activated his duel disk in return, and Ruka hesitatingly did likewise.

_'Right, I may not be able to do things physically_ _well, but through this duel. No, through all the duels that we'll have, I'll show you, Yusei that I definitely don't need support and even your protection. Please, let me be the one to do that to you during the tournament.'_

"Alright, then LET'S DUEL!"

"Yusei, you can go first if you want!" With that, Yusei draws his first hand.

"Draw.I activate a spell card, Foolish Burial. This card allows me to send a card from my deck to the graveyard. Thus, I send Dandylion to the graveyard, and since Dandylion was sent to the graveyard, Dandylion's effect activates thus special summoning two fluff tokens on the field in defense position." With that, two small Dandelion-like plants with a happy and angered expression emerged on the field.

"Then I summon Debris Dragon in attack position [atk-1000 def-2000]. Due to Debris Dragon's effect, I can special summon a monster with 500 or less attack from the graveyard, thus I special summon Dandylion back into the field in attack position. Then I tune Dandylion and one of the Fluff Tokens to Debris Dragon! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon [atk-2500 def-2000] in attack position!" As Yusei's dragon finally emerged into the field, Rua somehow felt himself jumping in surprise. He just didn't expect for Yusei to call out his Ace Monster during their first turn!

"Yay! You're way too serious!" The blue-green haired boy exclaimed, whilst causing his twin to just sigh at him.

"Well, it is your fault. You're the one who wanted to duel head on after all." Ruka said simply, definitely not knowing on what to do on how to deal with her brother.

"I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn."

"Yusei! I'm definitely not afraid even if you have summoned Stardust Dragon!" Rua exclaimed, still keeping his ever so cheerful smile of confidence.

"That's good, Rua. That's after all, the determination of a real Duel King."

"Heh." Rua somehow felt embarrassed from the Duel King's remark, as he rubbed his nose while letting out his grin, only to be nudged by his twin.

"Rua, concentrate. Don't let that get into your head too much."

"Hahaha! You're right!" Still feeling embarrassed, yet went on as he drew a card. "Draw! I summon Morphtronic Slingen [atk-1200 def-800] in attack position! Then use it to attack one of your Fluff Tokens! Then I set two cards faced down, and then I end my turn."

_'I have feeling as to what one of the cards can be. After all, it is a morphtronic deck. It is essential to one.'_ Hikari thought as she finally drew out a card.

"Draw!" However, before she can even make a move.

"I activate a trap card, Morphtronic Bind! This card disallows all level four and above monsters, as long as Morphtronic monster is on the field. So, how's that? Even Stardust Dragon couldn't get through this." But, Hikari wasn't bothered at all, as she just tried to smile at the child, somehow feeling a bit sorry.

_'I was right. I knew it. That's why he was confident. After all, if it was me with a Mirror Force or something I wouldn't mind putting my weak monsters out there vulnerable, unless I didn't have a choice but to put it there on attack position for desperate measures.'_

"Then I activate A Legendary Ocean!"With that, the environment quickly changed, as the cemented skyway, quickly become submerged into solid visual water, with old ruins surrounding them, as if they're like in the midst of the Lost City of Atlantis. "This card strengthens all water monsters by 200 on their attack and defense and lowers their level by one."

"What!" Rua uttered in surprised, as he find himself feeling a bit worried as to what Hikari might do.

"Thus, I summon Spined Gillman in attack position [level=3-2 atk-1300-1500 def-0-200], also due to Spined Gillman's own effect it's attack and the rest of the Sea Serpents, Aqua, and Fish type monsters will have its attack power increased by 400. [atk-1500-1900] Now, Spined Gillman attack Morphtronic Slingen!" [Rua&Ruka=8000-7300]

"Then Stardust Dragon, attack them directly!" as the order was declared, the Dragon immediately flew on the oceanic environment, as it let out a blue stream of light on the twins. [Rua&Ruka=7300-4800] "I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn."

_'Hikari, you seem to be really serious here. You may look weak and vulnerable, but somehow that changes when you're in a duel.'_ Yusei thought as he eyed his partner carefully. _'Though, as the so-called Ally of Justice, I wonder how Clyde makes a difference to her strength? After all, I haven't seen him duel with her. But, seeing him duel last night, maybe with her I guess they can be a force to be reckon with.'_

"Draw!" It was finally Ruka's turn as she drew her own card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light, and then I activate Level Limit Area-B, which makes all level four or higher monsters to remain in defense position!" Then suddenly with the card activation, Stardust Dragon immediately shifted to defense position. "Then I activate Ancient Forest! Thus, destroying A Legendary Ocean" With that, the water immediately dispersed, as the sun became brighter above them, whilst the floor now became carpeted with evergreen grasslands, and trees growing from the ground. "Ancient Forest makes all the cards on the field to shift and remain in attack position, unless changed." Thus, the Fluff tokens immediately shifted to attack position. However, Stardust Dragon remained in defense position due to Level Limit Area B's effect.

"Then I summon Marshmallon [atk-300 def-500] in attack position. Then I end my turn."

_'Ruka, a complete contrast to Rua, plays a very defensive spirit burn deck that also relies on the powers of weak monsters. However, it is also powerful as it blocks off attacks, and slowly kills you with a Bad Reaction to Simochi. However, this doesn't mean that I'll let her have her way. I can't let that happen.'_

"Draw!"

_'Alright, the card that can heavily turn back the field control to us.'_

"I activate Giant Trunade, thus returning all the traps, and spells back to their owner's hands!" With that, the beautiful forest immediately disappeared, as the environment now finally looked normal again with the skyway once again visible. "Then I activate One for One, by discarding Shield Wing to the graveyard, I can special summon Effect Veiler [Atk/Def-0] in attack position!" But, before Yusei made another move, he quickly took a glance back at his partner signaling her that he's up to something, something that can finally bring this duel to a conclusion. Truly, no words were stated, she just simply nodded in return.

_'Man, Yusei, can't believe you beat me to an OTK*****. You really are a Duel King after all. Jeeze, I feel kind of useless whenever I'm around him.'_

"Now, I tune Spined Gillman and the two Fluff Tokens to Effect Veiler! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier [atk-2300 def-1300] in attack position! Then I activate Pot of Avarice by returning five monsters from the graveyard back to my deck and shuffle it, I can draw two cards." With that, he simply took the cards from the graveyard compartment of the Duel Disk then returned it on top of his deck, while the Duel Disk did the shuffling themselves, then Yusei draws the two cards.

"Then I activate Brionac's effect by discarding one of the cards I return your Marshmallon back to your hand. Now, I change Stardust Dragon to attack position and order him and Brionac to attack you both directly! Frozen Shooting Sonic!' [Atk-2500+2300=4800]

"Wah! We still lost!" Rua stated in a very surprised tone, his golden eyes opened widely with his mouth agape, while Ruka just retorted with sigh.

"Like I said, you're the one who went head on with the toughest pairs on the block. Of course, we should have expected that." She stated with a frown plastered on her face. "However, it was a good experience." She let out a small smile, just like a mature person in contrast to his older twin brother.

"Bravo! That was a good show!" A man about Yusei's age stated, somehow causing the four of them to look back the source of the voice, only to find themselves all taken aback, and Hikari was the first to even comment about it.

"Clyde! Aki! What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't ask that, after all, we're all here for the same purpose and that is to duel." Aki simply replied with her now calm demeanor, which is highly in contrast with her old self, while Clyde just let out his signature grin.

"Heh, took you long enough, we already defeated the rest of the teams out there, you know!"

"What! Were we that slow?" Hikari exclaimed—baffled. Embarrassed to boot, after all, she's the Duel Prodigy with the Duel King, they're the ones supposed to do such things after all.

"Well, after all, they're not really any challenge. After all, it is a shame for the top students of Duel Academy to loose like this early in the tournament against commoners." Clyde said in an arrogant tone, with his right hand rested on his waist, whilst causing the burgundy haired girl beside him to give him a smack.

"Shut up, Clyde." Aki and Hikari stated at the same time.

"Though I am kind of wondering, how come I didn't notice you on the helicopter just a while ago?" Hikari asked, somehow causing the two teenagers to laugh.

"Seriously, with you focusing all your wits on Yusei. I don't think you could have noticed us." Clyde snorted, somehow causing the blond to growl with irritation.

"I wasn't focusing on him that much…am I?" She bit her lip, whilst Clyde just went on.

"Also, you should have seen the look on your face, really! It was funny how you usually puff your cheeks in irritation just because you can't squeeze your way through the massive crowd!"

"Whatever! Since we're all here to duel then, I'll show you. I maybe small, and younger than the rest of you. But, I'm definitely not a push-over, especially in dueling!"

"Finally, all fired up. That's the Hikari that I want to duel. This will be a great bout!" Yusei just eyed Clyde feeling a bit amazed as to what he just did. Well, he is brave enough to anger his opponents just for the sake of a good duel, especially someone like Hikari, who's a monster at dueling. "Oh and Yusei, since we have battled last night, I really learned a thing or two, so watch out, I'm definitely stronger than yesterday." He winked, as he smirked at the raven-haired lad, now causing the blonde to eye the both of them curiously.

"So, that's what the both of you been doing in the middle of the night."

"Well, whatever that is, it's over and we have a tournament to play through or else we'll be disqualified already. Let's get on with this already." Aki said, as she finally opened her duel disk.

"Fine, fine. Forgive me for the hold up, milady. For I am just warming up thy challengers." Clyde stated as he

"So, Let's duel!"

"Well, I hope you don't mind me going first." Aki started, as she drew her first hand. "Draw! I set a monster in faced down defense position; set a card faced down, and then I end my turn."

_'Aki, she may not look like it, but like Hikari, she's also a monster at dueling, with her ESP activating during the duel makes her a more scary and formidable foe. To add, her plant deck, not only swarms the field, but also burning their life points along with it. I should really be careful.'_

"Draw!" Yusei finally started as he stared at his hand. "I set a monster in faced down defense position, and then I set two cards faced down. Turn end." Yusei simply did with his usual nonchalant expression, whilst Clyde just grinned at him playfully.

"Seriously, is this one of your runaway then make a counter thing again?" Clyde stated in a sarcastic tone, only to cause Yusei to smirk back at him.

"Most likely." Yusei simply replied, while causing him to crack a small smile.

"You guys seem to get along pretty well there." Hikari stated with a skeptic brow raised on the two men.

"Well, we are friends too, isn't that normal? Anyway, enough about the small talk, we're here to duel! Draw! I tribute Aki's faced down monster Dandylion to summon Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon [atk-2200 def-800] in attack position! Due to Dandylion's effect, two Fluff tokens are special summoned into the field in defense position. Now, Omni-Weapon attack Yusei's faced down monster!" But, as if Yusei would let him.

"Trap Activate! Mirror Force, thus destroying Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon!"

"Hmf, why does everyone have that freaking staple*****But, then again even I have one too. Anyway, I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

Hikari couldn't help but just grimace at the brunette.

_'Seriously, always running his mouth like that._'

"Draw! I set a monster in faced down position, and then I set two cards faced down, and then I end my turn."

_'As much as I wanted to attack, for now, I guess the best option is to defend ourselves. After all, if I want to be the one defending Yusei, I should never make rash decisions.'_

"Draw! I summon Witch of the Black Rose [atk-1700 def-1200] in attack position! Then I activate super solar nutrient on one of the Fluff Tokens on the field to special summon Lonefire Blossom on the field, and use it on the Fluff Token left by tributing it to summon Gigaplant!"

_'Tributing to summon a bigger monster, isn't that what my power is all about. Tributing thyself for an instant victory. But, sometimes, I wonder what will happen to me other than dying? What will happen to the people I'll leave behind? Tribute.'_ While Hikari was deep in her thoughts, Yusei can't help but take a glance at her partner, who's in a daze, as her eyes just stared blankly at the giant plant monster in front of them.

_'She's acting weird. I really wonder what's been bothering her for the whole day._'

"Then I tune my Lonefire Blossom to Witch of the Black Rose! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon [atk-2400 def-1800] in attack position! Then I activate it's effect, once per turn I can remove one plant type monster from my graveyard to change one of my opponent's monsters in defense position, faced down or not, to attack position with it's attack lowered to zero! Thus, I use it on your monster Hikari. Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack Nightmare Penguin!" With that declared, somehow Hikari went back to her senses.

_'I shouldn't be worrying about that now. I'll make sure that it won't happen. I don't want to die. I want to live. Live forever with Yusei and Ares, and all the people that I love.'_

"Just wait a second, Nightmare Penguin's effect activates! Once Nightmare Penguin's flipped faced up, I can return one of my opponent's cards on the field back to their hand. Thus, I return back to you, your Black Rose Dragon!" With that, Black Rose Dragon immediately returned back to Aki.

"However, that wouldn't stop me from attacking, Gigaplant, attack Nightmare Penguin!"

"I won't let you hurt us! Trap Activate, Mirror Force!"

"Clyde and I wouldn't fall for such traps again, I activate Clyde's counter trap card, Dark Bribe! Thus, negating the activation with the cost of allowing my opponent to draw a card."

"You think I don't have back-up? Think again, Aki! Trap Activate, Forgotten Temple of the Deep!" With that stated, the field their standing on disappeared as oceanic waters flooded their feet. "This card other than the fact that it acts and stands as Umi, it allows me to remove one of my level four or lower monsters removed from play, thus I remove Nightmare Penguin away from the field, and chain Yusei's quick-play spell card, Scapegoat, thus summoning four Sheep Tokens into the field."

"Hmf, that might have saved you for now, but I guess, I'll settle for your Sheep Tokens then. Gigaplant Attack!" With that, one of the Sheep Tokens immediately got destroyed. "Turn end."

_'Whatever she's thinking about, good thing she came back into her senses on time.'_ Yusei thought, somewhat feeling a bit worried for his partner.

"My turn, Draw! I summon Effect Veiler in attack position! Then I flip up my faced down monster, Quillbolt Hedgehog into attack position, and then I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog, and the three Sheep Tokens to Effect Veiler! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier [atk-2300 def-1300] in attack position! Then I activate it's effect by discarding two cards from my hand, I'll return your Gigaplant back to your hand along with your faced down card, then order Brionac to attack you directly!" Yusei ordered, as the serpentine dragon, fired away with its hail of icicle spikes, causing the pair 2300 life point damage on Aki and Clyde's part. [Aki&Clyde=8000-5700]

"Then I as I end my turn, due to Forgotten Temple of the Deep's effect, I'll return back Nightmare Penguin back into the field in defense position. Also, since Nightmare Penguin's back faced up, all water monsters have their attack power increased by 200."

[Brionac=2300-2500; Nightmare Penguin=900-1100]

"Tch. Whatever, I guess I'll _runaway_ for now, or whatever you call it. I set a monster faced down in defense position. Turn end." Clyde gritted his teeth in frustration, with his arms now folded in front of his chest.

"Draw!"

_'This time, I'll take the lead. I'll defintely take control of the field.'_

"I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack position! Due to its effect, I can special summon Spined Gillman from my deck, and then I tune Nightmare Penguin and Spined Gillman to Deep Sea Diva! Crystalline Snowflakes that falls beautifully from the azure skies, storm forth, fill the dark world and purify it! So, I call for you, Trishula, Dragon of The Ice Barrier [atk-2700 def-2000] in attack position! Thus, upon the time it is summoned, it's effect activates as I can remove play a card from my opponent's graveyard, field and hand! So, first I remove Dandylion, then your faced down monster, and then," She paused, as she stared at Clyde's hand. "That card on the left!" Which happens to be Junk Synchron.

_'Damn it.'_

"Now, I activate A Legendary Ocean to increase the attack and defense of Brionac and Trishula!"

[Brionac=atk:2300-2500 def:1400-1600; Trishula=atk:2700-2900 def:2000-2200]

"Now, Trishula and Brionac, attack! Hail Storm!" as the two dragons launged an attack, Aki and Clyde's lifepoints immediately decreased down to 300. "Turn end."

_'Tch. They got us cornered.'_

"Draw, I set a monster in faced down defense position, and then I set a card faced down. Turn end."

"Draw! I activate Foolish Burial to send Level Eater to the graveyard, and then I activate Brionac's effect to return the faced down card. Now, Brionac attack the faced down monster!"

"Yusei, why are you so soft. You should have launched a direct attack instead! For that, I'll teach you a lesson, I activate Guardian Hedge's effect, when a plant monster is chosen as an attack target, I can negate the attack by discarding this to the graveyard."

"Don't tell me you're going soft on the ladies, Yusei." Clyde simply teased, whilst Yusei just shrugged it off.

"I'm not. But, even if you have stopped that attack, I'll still go on, now, Trishula attack the faced down monster!" The monster, which happens to be Dandylion immediately got destroyed, thus special summoning two Fluff Tokens on the field.

"See, it's due to your softness, that I finally found an opening." Clyde grinned, as he stared at Yusei darkly.

_'A wonderful opening indeed.'_

"Tch. Turn End."

"Duel Academy Rule#1: Always go for the kill, regardless of who your opponents are, Now, I summon Junk Synchron into the field, then I tune the Fluff Tokens to Junk Synchron! Light that shines from the azure skies let your rays expose and annihilate the darkness! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies, Ally of Justice Catastor [atk-2200 def-1200] in attack position! Now, Catastor, destroy Trishula!" Clyde uttered, followed with an empathic arm waving towards the couple, as Catastor launched for an attack.

"Just so you know I'm not going for a suicide attack, like Core Destroyer, Catastor can destroy any during a battle, however, unlike Core Destroyer, as long that it's not a Dark monster, his effect activates!" With that, Trishula immediately got destroyed, as he dispersed from the field.

"Turn end!"

"Clyde, shouldn't I give you back what you've just said?" Hikari stated with a smirk stricken face. "Duel Academy Rule#1, always go for the kill, and what you did is not going for the kill at all. For such mistake and ignorance, I activate Brionac's effect, by discarding a card from my hand, I return Ally of Justice Catastor back to your hand! Now, Brionac attack!"

_'Oh no, crap. I was too complacent! I forgot about Brionac's effect!'_

As the final attack launched, the duel finally came into it's conclusion, as Aki and Clyde's life points immediately decreased to zero.

"Dang, You guys didn't only win, but won perfectly unscathed! This is so frustrating." Clyde stated, with brows furrowed together, whilst his partner just gave him a pat on the back.

"Well, if you weren't playing so arrogantly we could have put more a good fight against them, you know." Aki stated, then turned at the couple with a wonderful smile plastered at her beautiful countenance. "Congratulations, I can see that your bonds are really strong, stronger than what we best friends have."

"And we, siblings have too!" Rua interjected, with a grin of his own.

"Bond?" Hikari uttered, as she stared at them with a skeptic brow.

"Yes, the bond of love, and I am happy for my best friend to have that kind of bond with her special someone." Aki said, as she gave a hug on to her best friend.

_'Bond.'_ Hikari thought as she stared at raven-haired lad beside her, who only looked back, as his hand simply made its way on hers, whilst cracking up a small smile as well, causing her to form a small smile herself.

_'Yes, I should remember, we're in a tagduel, a duel that is not determined by one's sole strength but by the synergy of both duelists. In short, a bond. Yes, I shouldn't act so selfishly by showing who's more powerful. We are after all in this together.'_ She thought as she held his hand back. _'I guess, I'll have find another way to show how cool I am to Yusei!'_

However, before anybody could even retort, a flying airship with a big screen on it hovered combat lane, as a face of a familiar mustached man appeared on it.

"Congratulations, to the duelists who won the elimination round!" With that, his face disappeared as the faces of the pairs of duelists appeared on it instead.

"Look, Crow and Jack got in!" Rua pointed out.

"And also, Sherry and Elseworth." Hikari grimaced at the sight of the two English people.

But, what goy Yusei's attention wasn't them, but the strange cloaked men on the corner of the screen.

_'I knew it. They are strong. I wonder, whoever they are, will we be able to cross paths with them?'_

"The next round will now have a different rule governing them! Partners will have to switch their deck with their partners! To add, each turn they have a minute to decide on what cards to play to add to the tension! See you next week! Good day, Neo Domino!"

"Switch?"

* * *

Okay, and that's wrap...

Know what during the duel with Ruka and Rua, I was REALLY TEMPTED to summon Shooting Star. Seriously, I can at that time since I already had a Shield Wing at hand and a One for One, so I can use One for One, by discarding Shield Wing to special summon Effect Veiler on the field, tune it to the left Fluff token, then summon Formula Synchron then tune it to Stardust, thus... Clustering...! Okay, that's enough hahaha. Well, obviously, I didn't or else, I have broken the Canon rules of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also, during the second duel, I was using my own deck this time, so AI Yusei is doing the duel himself, thus he became _soft_. Lol, so yeah, it was highly inevitable. Sorry, it was beyond just beyond my control.

Lol. Moving on...

I was really surprised that the AI FINALLY runs my water deck properly (well, after a few tweaks to the deck, they finally know how.) but, sometimes I just got to let the AI Yusei go to you know, (which is during the duel with Clyde and Aki.) Oh well, as long that it goes well. :p

Anyway, regarding the ending, somehow it is decided, but I'll see what I can do for a while until I get there though, and I thank THOSE WHO ACTUALLY RESPONDED, because you helped me there.

Anyways, please do look forward for the next chapter!

**Don't Forget To Vote On My Poll!**

TC

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**13simplestrongsoul98:** Hahaha! Was he perverted? Okay, I guess the act was PERVERTED after all. Lol if that happened to you then imagine me while writing it, I was grinning like a whatever lunatic. Seriously, I got to remind myself that I am not alone in the room. Anyway, Ako ay masaya na nagustohan mo yung kaninang chapter. Look forward for the rest! TC

**KirbyStar64: **Regarding your question, that I'll unfold when we get there hahahaha! That is after all a spoiler, so I'll let you guess for now :p Thanks for answering, actually that's what I am thinking too. However, even if I decided already it always ends up differently when I write it though. O.O But, we'll see. I really appreciated the fact that you answered. For only a few are responding to me nowadays. Anyways, I am happy to hear that my stories give inspiration to write Yusei/OC fics and other fanfics. : ) Hehehe, If ever you write a YuseixOc tell me, coz I am looking for a Yusei x OC fic :p Anyways, thanks for the awesome review! Please do look forward for the next chapter. TC

**PrincessOfEnterra: **Glad that you liked the fic. I see, then I'll take that into account, peresonally a friend also suggested A VERY DRAMATIC ONE, that I myself felt so sorry for Yusei and Hikari. However, it was nice, thus I wanted to know the rest of the reader's opinions, and seeing a lot wanted a dramatic (some)/happy ending. Then I'll see what I can do. XD Also, glad you liked that part, to be honest the idea just came into me and poof. (seriously, I'm a girl but I am good at making fluff when its the guy's pov. O.o weird. I seriously tried to make Hikari counter, but it was lame. Plus, for me, Yusei did a good job already hahaha!) Anyways, Thanks for the awesome review! Hoped you like the latest chapter! TC

TC to all

-**jory014**

**Duel Terms: **

***OTK-** One Turn Kill

***Staple- **a card that is considered to be so versatile that it is included in almost any Deck the owner chooses to construct.


	22. Chapter 21: Sickness and Dares

Thanks for those who voted on my polls! So far, its a close fight between Hikari Yuki and a new OC, but not telling the exact results. It will be open for an indefinite time so if you wanted to make a difference, please do vote!

To be honest I was supposed to update **Love Written In The Stars**, however due to certain _kid_ who I can call **Syd**, has been bothering me in Facebook, making me update this. So, for those who also wanted a fast update on this one, you really should thank him for that. :p

(And if you are reading this right now, don't worry it is not bother in a bad sense. :p)

But, before I go through the fic, of course, I'd like to thank:

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**1supergirl4**

**KirbyStar64**

**Cheese lovin' Bear**

**13simplestrongsoul98**

For reviewing. Other than that, I'd also like to thank those who faved, alerted, and read the story. ^^,

Well, know what to be honest ever since my second to the last update in **Searching**, I somehow felt bummed out, or rather more appropriately experienced a burn out making me not want to update anything at all. ( I mean for the whole summer I did nothing but lock away myself inside the house just to keep on writing.) Then suddenly in facebook, I got in contact with some people from the past that I wished to be longed forgotten ended up making me oddly feel good. O.O

Which is why I am still currently updating all of my fics.

Anyways, I bet you noticed that I stated that there will be a week interval per round, not only that it made the story go for a longer length than how I really planned it, but it made the story more versatile to me.

Moving on, please do enjoy my next update for **Autumn Tryst**. : )

(Side Note: The **Anonymous Review Reply Section** is no longer anonymous, and it shall serve as a general Reply Section now for the reason of FFN's link problems. Well, whoever you are wherever you are I just make it a point that I can reply to you because your thoughts on the reviews really meant a lot to me. I may not be receiving monetary compensation, but the fact that I hear you guys enjoying and are happy reading my fics, it is really suffice, which is why I don't let your posts go to waste.)

* * *

**The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

* * *

-Chapter 21-

As the first round finally came to its end, the winning pairs now all rendezvous towards Kaiba Dome for further announcements regarding the Second Round.

The rest of the contenders who lost still stood there on the Dueling Field, although apart from the winners, as they just all watched from the sides instead.

And one of them happens to be a pair of hazel eyes, who's tracing stare just won't stray away from a certain blond.

_'Hmmm, she seems pretty different today. More like paler than usual.'_ The brunette thought, as he still kept his stare on her, with his pointing finger slightly scratching his chin due t o curiosity.

"On the next round, other than using your partner's deck, there is a catch of course!" The MC finally started with his usual zest. "No one can edit those decks. Of course, since your decks are currently registered, we can actually check and know if you did edit it. Thus if caught, your pair will be automatically be disqualified. To add, for the next round and onwards, the event sight will now be in Kaiba Dome! That is all! Good day to you all Neo Domino City!" With that, the first day of the tournament finally came to its conclusion.

Yet, even after all that explanation, Clyde can't help but still stare at his best friend, causing the burgundy haired girl beside him to finally notice his dazed state.

"What's wrong?" She finally started, somehow startling the brunette; letting out startled a gasp.

"No-Nothing. I was just, reflecting on the last duel, right! Yes, definitely reflecting." He just suddenly exclaimed. Aki then tried to follow where his eyes were staring at, now finding herself smiling a bit after knowing what it was.

"Really, reflecting, huh? Jeeze, if you're going to daydream about our dear best friend, you should know so well that you can just openly tell me that." She stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I said, I'm not. But, I'm just worried, okay?" Clyde sighed. Well, there's really no use arguing with Aki after all, especially for the fact that arguing with her will only cost him a terrible consequence, which he never dared to test.

"Fine, whatever you call it. But, you do know that as long as she is with Yusei, you have nothing to worry about, right?" She simply beamed at him, hoping to appease whatever havoc is running through his mind, whilst patting his shoulder a bit.

_'I certainly don't know about that though.'_

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us." With that, Aki just dragged the brunette towards the group. Clyde's eyes still didn't leave her small physique, as he now noticed a few specs of sweat appearing on her forehead.

_'Seriously, I think something's up, and I bet she's trying to hold it in. Doesn't he notice anything wrong at all, or she's just such a good actress that you can't notice her state at such proximity?'_ He wondered.

"Hey, look it's Aki and Clyde." Crow finally greeted them with a wave, as the twins did likewise. Jack, Yusei and Hikari just nodded at them, whilst they just smiled and nodded in return.

"Hi. You guys did all well today." Aki remarked.

"Nah, that was nothing. After all, who would dare beat Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan! We're definitely a formidable pair!" Crow stated ever so proudly, whilst cracking up a grin.

"You too. After all, you really posed us a challenge just a while ago." Yusei simply replied, as he also let out a small smile, causing the burgundy haired girl to blush, whilst she swiftly looked away.

_'Silly, Aki! What are you doing acting up like this! Stop it! This is all wrong!'_ She tried to nag into her head, which somehow worked as she gained control of her emotions. _'Yes, remember, you said it yourself right? Yusei and Hikari have this unbreakable bond that no one can enter through.'_

Hikari on the other hand, just kept herself silent, yet tried to keep a small smile plastered on her face. However, in all honesty, despite the smile, she can't help but find herself in a state of faze.

_'Crap, what is this?'_ She thought, somehow causing her brows to furrow a bit, whilst her vision started to get blurry with each passing second. _'I feel sick, it's like I am going to throw up.'_ For some odd, reason she just lost control of her body as her feet abruptly dragged her away from the scene, catching the attention of the people around her, especially Yusei. However, before she could even run further she easily tripped as she found herself suddenly falling into the ground.

"Hikari!" Yusei called out, as he quickly ran towards the blond for aide, whilst cradling her in his arms. "Hey, Hikari are you okay? What's happening?"

_'Damn, how come I didn't notice it before? Just what is happening? Was she actually feeling sick this whole time?'_ He thought, as somehow a memory flashed into his mind, a memory almost longed forgotten. _'Could it be why she was in a terrible mood?'_

**_*_**_"YOU! UGH! You'll definitely pay for this little girl! Just you wait and see!" Rio uttered as he made a run for it._

_"I guess that guy just doesn't keep his promises, huh?" Nervin uttered, as the others nodded in agreement._

_"Thanks guys," Hikari stated as she blushed. "I actually didn't know that you'd think that way after all." Then Yusei just patted her playfully on the head like just like time, with a small smile on his face, but this time it made her blush a bit. The guys noticed as they grinned maliciously, and then whispered something to each other._

_Then Hikari tried to glance back at her arm, which surprised her a bit for some reason. _

_'The mark on her arm's gone. Was I just imagining things a while ago?' Yusei thought. 'But, I was definitely sure enough that I saw something. I wonder what it was.' Then suddenly, Hikari lost her balance and became unconscious, but before she fell on the ground, Yusei caught her in his arms._

_"Hikari!" Yusei and the others called in unison. 'She feels hot. Does she have a fever?' Yusei thought worriedly as he placed his hand on her forehead and her other hand on his to compare._

_"She's burning up right now!" Yusei exclaimed._

_"But, she was just alright a while ago, right?" Rally uttered with concern. Then Nervin also touched Hikari's forhead._

_"Yusei's right, she's burning alright, you better take her home Yusei." Nervin uttered, and then they became more worried as Hikari started to breathe heavily._

_"I think I'll just bring her to Martha right now!" Then he quickly left his friends and rushed away from the scene, as he carried the unconscious blond in his arms. _

_It wasn't long. The moment he arrived in the orphanage Martha was quick on her feet as she immediately accommodated the both of them, and called Dr. Schmidt._

_Truly, she was just new to his life; he can't help but feel all worked up. After all, her condition really looks serious. He just sat there at the staircase, his hands covering his face; praying that everything would be okay and it's just all a simple fever that would go away in a pinch. _

_In a matter of minutes, Martha finally came to Yusei, as she sat beside him with a gentle hand patting his back. _

_"It may take some time. But, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."_

* * *

_It took days for her to recover all right, and Yusei somehow find it a miracle to see her sapphire eyes open before him. _

_For a minute there, he really thought that her life was going to end there. After all, she was sleeping for full three days. With the way she laid there almost lifeless under those white bed sheets, she was like a sleeping beauty under a cursed spell. _

_Somehow, though it was unnatural for him, he was just happy to see her awake and alive again. Though, with a little bit of repercussion. _

_"Yusei, you better take very well of Hikari." Martha stated to Yusei, who's looking at her skeptically obviously waiting for a reason. "Well, you see, I don't think if she's aware but, your friend seems to have a weak body, and she's the type to get sick and tired easily." _

_"She might not have any serious diseases, but getting simple illnesses could cause her to be in a bad situation like this one."_*****

"No, Hikari. Stay with me." He stated, trying to be calm as much as possible, whilst he shook her body lightly; making sure she won't lose her consciousness like what happened before.

_'No, not now. Not when I needed you the most.'_

More beads of sweat formed on to her forehead, her eyes wincing in pain, whilst her breathing becoming heavier than it was before, as her hands clutched on to her stomach. Despite the nausea, she tried to get away from his grasp, as she herself tried to stand in all fours.

"I'm fine."

_'Yes, I'm fine.'_ The blond tried to rationalize. _'I'm not that weak anymore. I'm no longer that person. I won't succumb to my body's weaknesses!'_

"Just leave me alone for a sec. I need to-" She tried to stand, with her hand supporting her head, as she tried to go for another run, and this time to the nearest trash can, as she found herself rabidly vomiting.

The rest of the gang was really surprised, however despite the dire situation, one of them just really have to ask:

"Oh my gosh, is Hikari pregnant!" Crow suddenly blurted, causing the rest to all look at him with wide accusing eyes, then to Yusei with a very worried face, and then to the blond.

"No way! Hikari is it true! You're going to have a baby?" Rua also joined, as his mouth just simply fell agape. Hikari on the other hand, just stared back with tired eyes, as she tried to shake her head light enough not to make her even more nauseous and dizzy as she already is.

"Omg, I never thought Yusei would actually pull off something like that." Jack exclaimed, his amethyst eyes dilated due to the great shock.

"No! Of course I didn't. I'd never do that to her, especially at _this point in time._ Stop fooling around!" Yusei bellowed angrily, as he now slowly approached the blond his hands grasping her shoulders tightly.

"Hikari, are you sure you're okay?" He asked once again. With each second passing, though her cheeks were slightly tinted in pink, the rest of her face was just getting paler and paler. He made his forehead touch hers, only to find himself at a shock.

"You're burning hot. Why didn't you tell me that you're actually feeling sick?"

_'This is ironically nostalgic, and almost like a deja vu.'_ He thought, he didn't care if the blond would protest, as he now craddled her in his arms.

"I said, I'm fine. Call it normal. It happens to everyone." She simple uttered, with her hand now covering her eyes.

"Yusei, I think you should just get her home and tend to her." Clyde finally joined in as he knelt beside the couple.

"But, I dont know what to do with her, I don't even know what's happening to her right now." Yusei was just really worried, and definitely unsure. Surely, he may have great array of knowledge in the field of Science and especially Physics, but not Medical Science. For right now, all he can just think about is for the past not to repeat itself again.

"Trust me, I think I know what's happening. Don't worry. What's important now is you tend to her, right away. She'll be fine." Clyde tried to smile calmly at them, hoping to appease everyone, before trying to take his leave to the nearest pharmacy.

* * *

Due to Clyde's persuasion, he got everyone to calm down and leave, with only the residents Jack and Crow now were left behind at the apartment sitting down at the plastic chairs on the garage with their eyes staring at Yusei's bedroom door.

"Still, I bet she could be pregnant, and Clyde went running to the store to buy some Pregnancy Test Kit or something." Crow stated which earned him a quick jab on the back of his head.

"Hey, that hurts!"

"You deserve it for fooling around at a time like this." Jack simply gritted his teeth.

"Hey, at least I am just trying to think positive, after all, isn't that good news? After all, little Ares will finally have a little brother or sister!"

"*Sigh*, really, I don't know how your minds works at all. But, then again that works." Jack simply shook his head, as he found his face resting on his palms in a miserable manner. "Oh well, I hope it's either that or it's just a simple cold or something, and nothing serious."

* * *

Yusei quickly laid her unconscious body on the bed. It didn't really take long enough, before her sapphire eyes finally shut.

He started by slowly taking her trench coat off and her red long boots and placed it carefully beside her duffel bag of fleshing clothes.

He marveled,_ 'I wonder what happened? I was sure that she was fine just a while ago. Heck, I was even toying around with her this morning.'_

The door finally opened, revealing a brunette with a plastic bag at hand, and a bowl of cold water with fresh towel dipped on it.

_'He surely knows what he's doing alright. Well, they have been together longer than with me, and I can't believe that I'm envious of Clyde for that.'_

"How is she?" He asked, as he placed all the stuff beside my bed, and took a few bottles of tablets and capsules.

"She's sleeping." Yusei uttered with his usual nonchalant tone. Truly, he may look apathetic, but if you take a quickly peer onto his mind, he's probably the most nervous wreck out there, as his thought still keep on worrying despite Clyde's assurance. "You seemed to be used to her being like this."

"Well, I did spend almost all of my childhood life with her. To be honest, her frail state was actually enough to get my careless youth self to run havoc around Duel Academy."

_'I wonder how that went.'_ Yusei thought—curious.

"Rather, the me who didn't have the care in the world, and right now I can't believe I'm one of the people who actually cared for her the most. But, of course, next to you of course!" Clyde let out a playful grin, as he finally took the towel and gave it to Yusei.

"Here, you might as well as do the _honors._" Yusei just gave him a skeptic brow, yet understood what he meant as he took it and dabbed it on the blond's pale face, down to her neck, her arms, and-.

"Okay, that's enough." Clyde took his hand, his hazel eyes now eying Yusei's azure ones. "I know that you're like her boyfriend, but I'm like her brother and her best friend to boot. I wouldn't want to see a guy do inappropriate things to her."

"But, I am doing it for her temperature to go down. Isn't that the most _appropriate_ thing to do at a time like this? Like I have any malicious intent."

"Touche. That's why I'll be the one doing it." Clyde playfully grin as he quickly grabbed on the towel at Yusei's hands. But, of course, Yusei didn't go down without a good fight at all, as he his grip on the towel tightened and pulled it back towards him.

"Does it really make a difference if you do do it?" Yusei asked, yet despite the mental war, Yusei still kept his serious, yet nonchalant expression. Clyde just pulled back in response.

"Well, of course it does. After all, I did it _tons_ of times."

* * *

"Hmmm, Jack did you hear something?" Crow asked, as his eyes trailed off towards Yusei's door. Jack followed, as his eyes also went towards the door, as loud voices sounded from the door. Followed with a bit of creaky sounds made by the bed.

"Yeah." Jack finally stood up, abandoning whatever they were just doing right now.

"Don't you think that they're _doing it_?" Crow also stood up, as his eyes went wide with his mouth agape, due to the wild imaginations forming on to his head, which only caused him another jab on the back of his neck. This time HARDER.

"Stupid! I don't think they'll be doing _that_ with Hikari feeling all bad, especially that _they're _actually _three people _in there." Jack sighed as he just shook his head.

"Well, then let's check it out then."

"Seriously, shouldn't you just leave them alone, in _whatever_ they're doing inside?" Jack grunted. But, Crow was just really _persistent_ for his own good, as he ended up dragging Jack in front of Yusei's door.

"Hmm, then let's think of this as a bet then, if we find them doing _it_, you are banned for a week from Cafe La Green." Jack stared back in surprise, yet was able to retain his fierce look.

"Then if not?"

"Then for a week, I'll let you spend half of my funds from my job at Cafe La Green, and order as many coffees as you want. How's that?" Crow said, now smirking confidently with his arms crossed in front of his chest, making the blond smirk back at him.

"Hmmm, that's actually a good deal. I'll take you on." With that, the two slowly opened the door, only to find the both of them surprised. As they both found the two guys playing a game of tug-of-war with a small, wet, white towel as the rope, and the blond girl who's supposed to be taken care of them is actually trying to break the two as she joined in, pulling the towel as well in a dizzy demeanor.

"What the hell?" Crow uttered—dumbstruck, whilst Jack found himself to be at the same state, but quickly got over it with all the unlimited coffee in mind that he'll get for the whole week for _free_.

"Doing _it_, huh? Yeah, right, they're definitely doing _it_. You mind if I start with my coffee spree right now?"

"Damn it, whatever. Here." Crow uttered bitterly as he now handed Jack his wallet. _'Crap, there's go my back-up funds for Aqua's upcoming concert.'_

"Guys, please stop already! I'm feeling dizzy as it is, and you're definitely making me feel a lot worse right now." Hikari stated. Due to her nausea and dizziness, she finally let go of the towel, collapsing on the bed, somehow shocking the bickering pair, as they're finally both thrown into a temporary ceasefire.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" Clyde asked, as he finally let go of the towel, went by her side, and then turned to Yusei with a nasty glare on his face. "This is all your fault!" Clyde shouted.

"My fault? Well, if you really didn't start pulling, I wouldn't have fought back. All I care about is taking care of her, and now look at her. She's even more worse compared to before."

"Jeeze, I feel sorry for Hikari. But, oh well, she seems to be feeling better now anyways. Uhm, sort of," With that Crow quickly and silently shut the door behind him, and never again dared to open it again.

* * *

Okay, this was a sort of filler chapter, but it was just made to make the story a little bit more longer and add a little bit more moments, before the story goes for a complete conclusion, which I hope that you all enjoyed.

(hehe, LWITS readers, did you notice the Aqua cameo?)

But, don't worry! The next one definitely won't be a filler anymore!

So, please do look forward to that

Don't forget to review!

Oh yeah, Btw, know what for some reason I suddenly had an idea... remember Hikari's _drunk_ moments, and somehow they're just like a blind spot within the story, I mean I know I showed her how she gets drunk, but what happens _after_ that?

I somehow had the knack of making side stories about it, so whaddya think? And all will be in the POV of our very own most favorite Canon Character in 5ds. (guess who!)

And title would either be: **Hikari's Dunken Tales** or **Whoever the Canon-Character-is' Drunken Tales**.

Do you think I should go for it or not?

Please do retort! (lol reply sounds more better o.o)

**Review Retort**(Reply, hehehe was just toying with words) **Section:**

**KirbyStar64:** Lol, intense is such a strong word. Lol, didn't expect that kind of reaction, but I liked it hahaha. (Those duels took enough patience and deck editing for it to work, like seriously lol)

No, but WTGP does EXIST IN THE GAME ONLY. Hahaha, it would have been awesome, but I bet it will be a tandem between Yusei and Aki(which makes me sick), and Crow and Jack; the rest is history.

Lol, I am happy that you'd want another fic, however, who do you want Yusei to be paired off with? Lol would it be the classically reserved Hikari, the strong-willed, mysterious Rina, the ever-so-jolly-and-bright Rika, or a brand new OC that I don't even know yet lol. Like I said, so far its a strong competition between Hikari and a brand new OC, so I wonder who you'll pick?

Anyways, thanks for the awesome review! I hope that you liked the present chapter! Please do look forward for more!

**Cheese lovin' bear: **Yeah, and that's why I updated as soon as I can, coz you're not the only one. :p Anyways, thanks for the awesome review. :p hope you liked this chapter, and that you'd look forward for the next.

**13simplestrongsoul98:** Lol, ako I ay nag-wo-wonder kung ikaw ay isang Pinoy na laki sa Pilipinas o stateside hahaha. Anyways, I'm happy to hear that you're happy for the fast updates, well if it wasn't for you guys saying please update faster, and a guy on Facebook who's also making me update, and another guy who isn't really reading a fic but have read the prequel and told me who wanted to see the ending, I wouldn't have updated this first.

Thanks for the thumbs up, coz it helps a lot for writing does really require a heck lot of determination to keep on going!

Of course, maraming salamat sa iyong review, dahil ako ay tunay na nagagalak sa simpleng minsahe na nilalaman nito. (omg, nosebleed. In all honesty, I suck so much in our very own mother tongue, which is why I am ashamed of myself haha. But, I am trying my best to learn!)

TC to all of you!

-**jory014**


	23. Chapter 22: Thrusting Trust

First of all, I'd like to thank:

**KirbyStar64**

**1supergirl4**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Miss-Shadow**

For reviewing. Other than that, I'd also like to thank those who faved, alerted, and read the story. ^^,

Well, I was supposedly going to update **Love Written In The Stars** due to reader demands, but **Autumn Tryst **has been left behind for A VERY LONG TIME already, so I just have to update this. After all, I should already finish this so I can finally lessen the story load on me lol.

Well, as I have announced on my other fics, I already went back to school last week, and so far, I have a good start, and I thank God for that though there were terrors. Lol Well, of course, since I'm back to school, and with all the redemption that I have to do due to my epic fail from last term (well, I didn't make it to the dean's list sadly oh well. I guess, I did become a bit cocky and arrogant last term, I guess that low grade was a wake up call for me lol.), I have to dedicate myself more to school, so yeah. I might not be updating much like before.

But, I promise to try my hardest!

Anyway, well, obviously last chapter was a filler chapter, and I had the idea from its predecessor. I was like, for some reason, I myself is kind of forgetting as to what Hikari is as a person, physically. So, yeah I have to remind myself and the readers as to what Hikari is really like. Thus, last chapter was conceived.

I hope you don't mind the fillers, but I have a reason as to why. I mean, I could have ended the story in like four chapters since Clyde and Yusei's duel. But, due to some reasons, I have to take a detour to make this epic ending that everyone wants. Thus, the fillers are there. I won't say why though, but you'll know soon enough. XD

Moving on, please do enjoy another installment (that's not a filler) of **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst.**

* * *

**The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

* * *

-Chapter 22-

It's been two days since the first day of the World Tagforce Grand Prix. Also, two days since the day Hikari got sick.

Truly, it wasn't one of the best _times_, nor the best _place _to get sick, especially with two guys battling it all out with a game of tug-of-war, just to know who can and will take care of a certain blond.

For some reason, it was a miracle that Hikari did _survive_ and got well.

Well, as they say all's fair in love and war, and one way to solve that in the _fairest_ way is a duel, which was, of course, easily one by the blonde's raven haired boyfriend, who nursed her back to health _privately_.

Though all's well between the three of them, there has to be a certain person's heart that's in a disarray, as the person found herself up in the middle of the night in Poppo Time's garage, with a simple table lamp from the computer desk giving the semi-small, simple room sufficient light.

She sighed, with her hands just pressed the keyboard with a single finger, her sapphire eyes lazily staring at the computer screen, as her head rested on her palms, which is supported by the elbow resting on the table.

_'Darn it, I can't get far with just doing things theoretically!'_ She exclaimed in her mind, as she frustratingly banged the table with her free hand that's balled into a fist, whilst her hand miserably scratched through her blond hair. She scowled at her screen as she stared at her dear boyfriend's virtual deck.

_'And staring at it, studying it by reading each card is definitely not enough.'_ She thought, as she stood with her hands now banging slightly on the table. _'I need a hands-on experience. Battling with it against the computer tons of times won't get me anywhere. Damn it. I think I need a drink_.' She sighed_, _then stared at the front door of the apartment, then stared at Yusei's bedroom door.

_'Like he'd let me.'_ She sighed once more, as the temptation in her chest grew rapidly, whilst her eyes now became a bit weary, or rather lust-filled.

_Lust for a certain taste. _

Well, I bet you're wondering why shouldn't she just walk up to Yusei and say:

"Hey, Yusei, love, dear, babe, honey, whatever, is it okay if I borrow your deck?"

Just knowing how Yusei cherishes his cards, and the whole deck itself, as if it is one of his vital body parts, it is like she's asking to give Yusei his heart.

Not that she doesn't have it, as the both of them gave their hearts to each other with an implied oral contract of love, but _decks are just a different story_.

But, she's his girlfriend, shouldn't that be easy?

Well, if you were a girl, and you love a person, would you demand him giving his heart to you, when he's not willing?

And that's just how Hikari views everything as of the moment, and she definitely don't want to look desperate here.

Surely, she has given Yusei her deck, and entrusted it to him to defeat the Ghosts that went on a rampage at Satelite, but can Yusei entrust it to her like that too?

Plus, she didn't want Yusei to entrust it to her, because it's a tournament policy or rule, but it's the fact that Yusei entrusted it to her because he _wants_ to_ willingly_.

Nothing more; Nothing less.

"Rawr," She irritatingly muttered, as both of her hands made its way through her blond hair.

_'No, I'm not going to drink. I am not going to drink!'_

"Hikari?" Someone suddenly called her, somehow making her jump from her place, as her hands just opened themselves abruptly, along with her eyes and mouth, almost screaming, which was only muffled down by her own hands that made it to her mouth just in time.

She bit her lip, whilst finally letting out a very long sigh, and her right hand holding on to her forehead.

"Oh Yusei, it was just you." She laughed almost nervously and slowly made her way to the computer, and tried to shut it down with just a few buttons pressed on the keyboard. But, much to her dismay, whatever she was up to, Yusei actually saw what was on the screen just now, before it showed the shut down screen.

Yusei now eyed her skeptically with a brow raised on her.

_'Was that my deck just now?'_

_'Drat, I hope he didn't see that. I really don't want him to hand it to me just because of that. Damn, the more I'm becoming tempted.' _The lust-filled look on her eyes returned causing her to bite her lower lip. It's like an Edward Cullen-moment, where blood lust, is starting to rush through her veins, and taking over her rationality.

Yusei became somewhat concerned at her, as he found herself walking towards her almost closing the distance between them. His hands making its way on her head; gently grazing on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, somehow causing Hikari to take control of herself again, as she just looked away while she held the top of his grazing hands.

"I'm fine. I think I need to go our for the night _alone_. I hope you don't mind."

_'Yeah, just tonight. Just one drink to help me think straight.'_

"But, isn't it dangerous to go out right now? Especially, at 12 am?"

"Then I'll just take Clyde with me." She simply stated, as her eyes still looking away. If only she would look back at the person in front of her, she might have taken that back immediately with the way his azure eyes stared at her with hurt-filled eyes, causing his hand to limp back at his sides.

But, like she could just disappoint him like that.

"Unless, you'd go with me and allow me to drink for the night." She puffed her cheeks, somehow feeling embarrassed.

I mean, ever since the first time she drank alcohol, she just can't help but feel addicted to its intoxicating taste, as it gives off a warm feeling as the cool and sometimes lukewarm liquid, sliding down through your throat like a menthol-like burning sensation.

"What's the problem?" He suddenly blurted, after all, knowing her she never really drinks unless she feels _bad_ enough to make _her drink_. Just like the first time he met with her again when she finally regained her memories, which also happens to be the first time alcohol ran through her system.

He can definitely not forget that day. After all, it was the first time she said that she loves him.

*****_Yusei quickly rushed towards her side, as he held her in his arms, and tried shaking her a bit._

_"Hikari! Hikari!" he called out, with anxiety in his voice, as Hikari weakly fluttered her sad sapphire eyes in response. _

_"Know what," she uttered, somehow making Yusei a bit happy since she's still awake."You really looked like the guy I like you know that." she slurred, somehow causing an unknown pain to Yusei's heart._

_'Why does my chest hurt all of a sudden, so what if she likes someone else? Why, why do I feel this way?'__ he thought, but was quickly disturbed, as Hikari pulls him in closer to her, as their faces were only just a few inches apart._

_'What's wrong with her? How come she's acting differently. Wait, what's that smell? Do I smell alcohol? Is she drunk? Maybe that's why she doesn't seem to recognize me.'_

_"But," she sighed."He sort of likes someone else already." her voice was sad, as it also manifested on her face and eyes. "Even though, I'm happy, since I'm going to die soon anyway; I'm happy because he picked my best friend instead, and since you look like him," she stated as she closed the distance between them, as their lips met each other's. He felt her soft lips touch his, as it made his heart beat faster than usual, and his face blushing tons of red, as it felt hot._

_'I never knew that her lips that looked so soft, would actually feel really soft just like marshmallows...wait! Why am I even enjoying it? Then does this mean that I actually really like her? But, it is fact that I care for her so much, so much that it hurts to even hear from her own mouth that she actually likes someone else already. So, I guess I do like her.'__ he thought, then they finally parted, as her sapphire eyes started to well up with tears._

_'She seems to be so much in pain. I guess she already not just know about her past, and more appropriately, her purpose as a Signer.' _

_"Yusei," she called out as it somehow surprised Yusei. _

_"You really remind me of him, the one I love, Yusei," she stated, as she caressed his cheek, where his mark is. Her statement making his azure eyes wide, his face even more flushed than it is, whilst his heart raced faster. Then she finally lost consciousness in his arms as her eyes closed and her arm dropped back to her side._

_'Did I just hear her right? She actually loves me? But, I wonder, who is the best friend that she refers to, is it that Aki? I wonder why she thinks that I like Aki.'_*****

It was actually also the first time they _kissed_, and the first time that she told him about one of her woes.

_Her woes that caused her to submit to the dark side_.

Of course, especially after everything that had happened, Yusei will never allow something like _that_ to happen again

"I'll go with you then."

* * *

_'This isn't how I imagined it.'_ She thought as she sipped on her Long Island Iced Tea slowly, as her eyes wandered towards the man beside her, who's sipping a simple, non-alcoholic Shirley Temple.

_'Though, it is surprising to find him allowing me to drink.'_ With that, she finally let him go from her mind, as she relaxed and closed her eyes, savoring the drink as it slowly went down her throat.

After all, she did promise Yusei that she'd drink just one glass. Of course, she should be savoring it.

Although, it may seem that Yusei was also just concentrating on his own drink, actually, he has been eying the girl beside him through his peripheral vision; more appropriately, observing her.

_'I wonder what's wrong._ _She hasn't spoken ever since we went out. But, it is making me curious, I wonder what she's doing with my deck? Is it because of the tournament? But, why is she seemingly hiding it from me?'_ He thought, as he took another sip himself on the sweet, red drink.

_'After all, it is MY Deck. Is there anything to hide about it?'_

Hikari sighed once more, as she already made her way halfway through her drink.

_'Even alcohol's not helping me at all. I mean, sure I can buy the same cards he has on his deck, but there is one card that I can't buy—Stardust Dragon.'_

*Sigh*

_'Sure, theoretically I may know HOW to run his deck, but knowing how his deck works it's just not enough to handle it theoretically. Especially, a deck filled with a lot of opportunities. Like my water deck, his deck is just as versatile as mine. But, the problem with his deck is, one mistake could either luckily open a new door of opportunity, or cause me to lose, and losing is definitely not an option.' _

*Sigh*

_'I'm not getting anywhere here, and I only have like five days left to train. I can't let Yusei down. I just can't. I want me to be his strength. I want to be the bestest partner he ever had.' _

Yusei now found himself completely looking at her this time. He just can't help it, Hikari has been sighing there for almost every ten seconds that has passed.

_'But, if it is my deck that's causing her to be this problematic, I wonder HOW would my deck do that.' _

_'If she needs to see my deck, she could have just asked me for it. She doesn't need to refer to online sources.' _

_'After all, she's one of the only people that I can entrust my deck with.' _

Ironically, if only thoughts could be said aloud, maybe just maybe, things wouldn't have ended up this way.

But, then again, if we were all omniscient, wouldn't that make life boring and less challenging?

The silence between them wasn't deafening at all. After all, their minds are loud enough to fend off that silence around them.

Though, even if Yusei was unsure himself of what is clouding her mind, his hand instinctively made its way on his deck holder, and took out his deck and slumped it on the table's space between them. Somehow catching Hikari's attention—puzzling her.

"What are you doing?" She finally started, but Yusei just simply slipped it towards her.

"I'm giving it to you." He simply replied, causing Hikari to stare at his deck with disbelief. She just can't find the right words to tell him her thoughts right now, as she just kept her mouth a bit open.

"But-,"

"Isn't this what's causing your problems?" The blond now find herself staring through Yusei's azure eyes, now completely surprised herself.

_'Omg, are you damn psychic?'_

Though, no words were stated, somehow her eyes were loud enough to shout it out to him.

"I'm not psychic, but I'm just guessing." She then bit her lip, as she now went back to her drink, and finally sipped it till there was nothing left from it.

"I don't want it." She sighed in return.

_'Fine, he may have found out, but I'm certainly not taking that. I don't want him to think I'm pushing him. I don't want him to think that I'm asking for anything.' _

But, then again she reflected to how she retorted, was it even the right way to respond?

Though it was negative in whatever way you looked at it, Yusei didn't take it personally. For some reason, he thinks that he's starting to understand _why_.

"But, I'm entrusting it to you. I mean, yes, it is a tournament requirement, however, that doesn't mean that I wasn't willing enough before to let you handle it." Hikari was even more baffled.

_'Seriously, you must be reading my mind!'_

"Really?"

"Of course, I am. I love you more than my deck and everything else in the world." Then he finally cracked a small smile at her. "Even more than Stardust Dragon." Hikari blushed at his statement. Somehow not knowing if she should take it as a compliment or what, but Hikari just giggled.

"Seriously, _more than_ Stardust Dragon?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a card." Hikari just puffed her cheeks, somehow feeling irritated at the remark, as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Of course, I'm not. I mean, who's the silly one chasing a certain friend all the way from Satelite to Neo Domino City _for Stardust Dragon_?"

"Well, _that _was a different case." He simply said, and paused, as he finished his drink himself. Hikari just laughed in return. "And I'm using Stardust Dragon as a means to make amends."

"Whatever."

"So, are you okay now?" He asked as he held her hand.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled sheepishly. "Really, you really know how to treat a child like me, huh?"

"Of course, after all. I should know how to take care of the _only_ child that I love."

* * *

Okay, this was rather unexpected. I never expected it to happen like this at all! (I just hope that you guys liked it though!)

I expected it to be about Hikari and Clyde instead of having it with Hikari and Yusei. But, it ended up in a way that I personally did not expect it. But, somehow that's good enough for me I guess, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it.

Don't worry, the next chapter isn't a filler YET. Lol. (Though, I personally think it's a nice filler that you all might like. But, not yet. Not now. I'll release that on the right time.)

Also, please don't forget to review!

And note to **LWITS readers**: Well, I am planning to make another chapter for it, and I just wanted to ask all of you regarding that. Specifically, what you guys wanted to happen next? :p

It's not that I am being lazy. I after all, planned it before hand, but I just wanted to know what the readers wanted to happen for it. :p Certain scenes and moments that you would like to happen between Yusei and Rika. :p

That's all.

Anyways, TC!

**Review Reply** **Section:**

**KirbyStar64:**

Hahaha thanks! Lol, Incredible is such a big word.

Regarding Clyde, yeah I know, but it's just fun making him do those stuff. I mean after all, if it wasn't for him doing that, the last chapter haven't happened lol. But, true, he really blew it during his duel. :p

Hehehe, when I was doing the chapter, all I think about is making the chapter fun, and making Crow the fanatic type of guy he is in LWITS makes it even _more_ fun lol. Thanks for liking the small cameo :p

I see, thanks for the opinion. I've been thinking of making a new story, but that will be AFTER I finish all three of my fics first though. XD

Anyways, I hope you don't mind me asking, as an LWITS reader, what would you like to see happening there after the last update? That's all :p

Hoping that you liked the current chapter of **Autumn Trsyt**, and you'd look forward for my future updates.

**Miss-Shadow:**

Thanks!

Yeah, don't worry she will soon enough :P

I can't promise to update as fast as I can like how I do during vacation time, but I can promise to update whenever I can.

Anyways, please do look forward for my next chapter!

TC to all of you!

-**jory014**


	24. Chapter 23: A Blind Purpose

First of all, I'd like to thank:

**KirbyStar64**

**1supergirl4**

**No Name** (dunno if its the same person, but I think its different though I don't know if I should start giving names as no name 1.2.3 and so forth lol. So I'll stick with this or **Anonymous**)

**Green-Chrystall**

**Vongola-Nicole**

For reviewing. Other than that, I'd also like to thank those who faved, alerted, and read the story. ^^,

For more info of my personal update, just look at the announcement section on my profile. But, I guess, I am more updated on Facebook and the Tumblr account though. O.o

Anyways, I was SUPPOSED to update MONTHS ago... but when I was writing this, I just can't get myself to write like usual. O.o (hmmm, writer's block perhaps?) But yeah, then I stopped playing Yugioh for quite a while, got busy with school and game developing (yes, I am developing a game, I hope you can play it when I release it! XD It's for free! For more info just check my profile :p) and I actually lost time for almost everything (especially with thesis and all, yes, I am finally almost graudating!). Oh well, at least now, I am writing again.

I happen to write again because I played YGO again just recently and got my game on for YGO again hahaha! XD (So excited to get tagforce 6 and want to play a very awesome powered up Ice Barrier Deck with all the new water support cards :3)

Well, in short, yeah, at least I am already updating again. Though, i'll admit that more reviews means more updates lol. (actually, I got bothered by the some of the reviews, and subcriptions that i received these past few months XD bothered to the point that it made me update despite my busy sched XD)

Moving on, I hope you'd enjoyed the next chapter of **Autumn Tryst**. (definitely not a filler)

(Note: LONG ISLAND ICED IS NOT A REGULAR DRINK, BUT A STRONG DECEIVING DRINK. So, GIRLS NEVER SAY YES WHEN A GUY OFFERS YOU ONE, unless you're _an experienced_ drinker lol other than making it myself, I tried it myself hahaha, and along with my friends who were fooled because of the name XD and yeah, its hard XD)

* * *

**The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**

_Cuz this one's for you and me__  
Living out our dreams  
We're all right where we should be  
Lift my arms out wide  
I open my eyes  
And now all I wannna see  
Is a sky full of lightets, a sky full of lighters_

Lighters

By: Bruno Mars Ft. Eminem & Royce da 5'9'

* * *

-Chapter 23-

It didn't take long as a week has passed, and finally the quarter finals of the WTGP has commenced, as those who passed the elimination round lined in front of the giant screen within kaiba dome.

"Wow, this is it! Hey, Yusei, Hikari! Make sure you survive out there!" Crow exclaimed cheerfully as he grinned at the couple.

Yusei just gave a small smile in return, as he maneuvered his hand at the girl beside her, as the girl clasped his in return, and smiled at him.

"Yes, we'll definitely do our best, Crow. Our bonds will definitely bring us to the finals."

Hikari was happy...

Hikari was finally appeased from her doubts...

But, what is this that keeps her back?

This feeling.

This nagging feeling in the depths of her heart as her eyes unconsciously stared at area where the dragon birthmark is placed.

It wasn't just now, actually it has been bothering her ever since.

Thinking back, she actually questioned her existence to begin with. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be _dead _by now.

_'Dead...'_ She uttered in her thoughts.

But, looking at the hand holding hers, does it really matter?

"Hikari?" She stared at the owner of the barritone voice with almost empty eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, as he stared through her almost empty sapphire eyes with concern.

_'Yes, it doesn't matter, as long as I am here with him.' _ She thought as she smiled bitterly at him. _'That's right. Right now, all I can do is use all means to know about Yliaster. Maybe by knowing them, I might know why I am here as well.' _

_'But is there really a connection? Or I am finally free?'_

"Yeah, I am fine. Let's do our best like always."

_'No, I shouldn't be thinking that, this is the Crimson Dragon's blessing. Yes, I am fine.'_

"ALRIGHT!" a man with a black hair, and purple suit screamed as he finally appeared on stage with a mic on his hand, his face filled with zest and pep. "It's finally the second round of the WTGP! I bet you're all excited especially now that we have special rules applied on this round!"

"As stated, partners must exchange their decks with each other, and must not add nor subtract cards on it! For an additional suspense, each turn each duelist is given a minute to do their turn. Each pair shall be instructed about how the duel will commence, and have their decks checked. All duels will happen simoultaneously in combat lane."

"So, I guess that's all! Now, you guys ready to duel!" He screamed, as the crowd in the stadium replied with a wild scream.

"ALRIGHT, Then LET'S DUEL!"

With that, the mentioned officers finally approached each pair, as each scanned their decks and passed papers.

When Yusei and Hikari finally received theirs, Yusei didn't hesitate to open them, glancing at the paper, there were no words written on it, nothing but mere lines.

"Just what the hell is that?" Hikari asked with a skeptic brow raised, she scratching her head. Yusei just stared at it carefully scrutinizing each symbol on it.

"Don't you think that it could be a map?" He just uttered with his usual stoic tone.

"A map?"

"I mean, there are certain dots here, two to be exact at exactly different places, and with the lines overlapping each other seems to ressemble combat lane itself." He stated as he pointed at the said overlapping lines.

"It could be." Hikari retorted still a bit in doubt, as she tried to stare at the other pairs around them.

"Hmmm, maybe it is, I mean look at them all leaving the stadium already. I guess, this is kinda like the elmination round, only more formalized."

"It seems like it." Yusei simply stated, then took a quick glance at the girl before him. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, somehow surprising the blonde, who just give him a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm just reminiscing a bit that's all." She smiled gently at him. "It's just I find it a miracle to be here with you right now like this. I am just happy." Yusei just smiled simply at her as he placed his hand on hers, holding it tightly once again.

"I'm happy as well, and I can't be anymore happy than having you with me right now."

_'I wonder, if this happiness that we're having now, is something that we can both have forever?'_

* * *

It didn't take long as the pair finally arrived at combat lane along with the rest of the duelists, while some are already having their own duels with their corresponding enemies.

They just walked on the long sky way, just following where the 'so-called' map is leading them, only to come accross a pair of girls also following the map, as both pairs stopped at the same spot.

However, when the pair of girls set their eyes on the tanned, azure-eyed man before them:

"Wow, Oh my gosh, isn't that Yusei Fudo!" The older girl squeeled in delight, as her little sister followed, as both of their cheeks immediately became tinted with red.

"Oh my gosh, you're right big sis! It is Yusei Fudo!" The little girl followed suit, but immediately scowled at the blond holding on to Yusei's hand. "But, who's the brat beside him?" the girl immediately grimaced at the blonde's sight, somehow making Hikari a little bit irritated, as she gritted her teeth a little.

"Seriously, do I look like a brat? Just being away for a few years, and now I am longed forgotten. This sucks." Despite her comments, the girls just ignored her as if she wasn't there as the sisters pushed her aside and crowded the raven lad.

"So, was that your sister? I guess, she is cute!"

"Oh my gosh, do you have a girl friend already? If not I can be yours!"

And the rest of the words were history, as Yusei just found himself stepping backwards until he reached the transparent glass wall of the combat lane, definitely not knowing what to do with the jabber mouths, as his eyes cried to the blonde the words: "Save me!"

But, the blonde just looked away with an angry expression, as she folded her arms in front of her chest, giving him the impression of such words as: "Save yourself" nonverbally.

Was she jealous? That I don't know, but certainly she's mad, and she's definitely not planning to help him.

_'Yeah, right. I'm you're SISTER after all. Like I could care if girls snatch you away. Seriously, I am hating my height, currently. Do I seriously look like a child?' _She sighed on her thoughts.

_'But, like I can just stand here. Oh well.'_

"Seriously, can't you just lay off?" Hikari finally spatted out, with her brows crossed, "Can't you see that my boyfriend is bothered by the likes of you?" the girls finally heard her.

"And who do you think you are? Do you think you're even worthy of Yusei Fudo? You're not even that great, just look at yourself you look like a kid! Stop saying lies, kiddo! Dream on!" The older girl stated as she placed her hands at her waist, with her eyes staring at Hikari ferociously, giving the impression that she's definitely ready for a cat fight.

"Yeah, and I bet Yusei Fudo would rather pick me than you!" The little girl uttered as she let out her tongue, whilst making an ugly face. Hikari can't help but just drop her lower jaw at those snide comments, at that moment she wants to shout, she wanna spat back; before things could get ugly, Yusei finally walked away from the pair of girls, as he stood beside the blond, and placed his arm over her shoulders protectively, making her body close to him.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend, and I am not intending to replace her with anybody else." He stated firmly, whilst staring at both girls intently, hoping that they'd get his point, somehow surprising the both of them.

"NO WAY! WITH THAT BRAT!" The girls stated at the same time.

"I'm definitely not a brat! I may be younger and smaller, but I am definitely not a kid!"

"Well, then, let's prove your worth in dueling then, seeing that I think we're made to face off in this tournament after all." The older girl challenged as she finally opened her duel disk, whilst the little girl followed suit.

"If we win, you'll definitely have to give up on being his girlfriend!"

But, who say's she's backing out from that empty threat?

"Heh, even if I'll lose, I'll definitely not give up. But like I will! Now, you've asked for it! Yusei, let's show them how strong our bond is!" Hikari enthusiastically exclaimed as she opened her duel disk, whilst Yusei followed suit, who can't help contain his smile.

Somehow, he just can't help but smile while seeing Hikari like this. After all, he had never saw her this possessive like this.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"Heh, may not seem like it, but we're pretty much known as being the chaotic sisters!" the little girl proclaimed proudly. "That even if our decks switched, it's as if we didn't exchanged at all."

"I doubt that you're worthy enough to use Yusei's deck to begin with!"

"Well, I also have my own secret." Hikari uttered playfully with a smirk. "but, I won't tell you know though. You guys will just have to find out, so you can regret as to why you have forgotten who I am, go Yusei!" With that, Yusei finally started the duel as he drew first.

"Draw! I summon Codarus (atk-1400 def-1000) in attack position," With that a small, blusish sea serpent-like dragon submerged into the field. "Then I activate Warrior of Atlantis' effect, by discarding it to the graveyard to draw out A Legendary Ocean, then I activate it!" With that, the sky way beneath the azure skies, became engulfed by water, as if they were submerged into the depths of the ocean. "Then I activate another spell card, Ice Mirror, and use on Codarus, thus summoning another Codarus on the field! Then I set a card faced down. Turn end!"

"A water deck? It is somehow familiar, but nonetheless, I am not scared. Even if its Yusei Fudo, we're definitely going to defeat you! Draw! I summon Fabled Grimro in attack position!" But, as the black-winged monster arrived at the field, Yusei immediately activated his faced down card.

"Trap Activate, Bottomless Traphole! Whenever a monster that has 1500+ attack power is summoned, this cards activates, destroys and removes that monster from play! Thus, I use it on Grimro!"

With that, the Grimro immediately disappeared in the field, somehow shocking the the older girl.

"No way! Hmf, as if that would affect us! Then I set a card faced down, then I end my turn!"

"Draw!" Hikari exclaimed, as it's finally her turn to duel. "I'll definitely show you how worthy I am, for I am not Hikari Yuki! I summon Debris Dragon (atk-1000 def-2000) in attack position! Then I tune one of the Codarus with Debris Dragon! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Rise from the seas, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk-2500 def-1700) in attack position! Then I activate Gungnir's effect by discarding a card to to destroy your faced down card!"

"Tch. Like I'd let you, trap activate, Beckoning Light! By discarding my whole hand I can return the same number of light monsters the number I've discarded just now!"

"But that won't stop me, now, Gungnir, Codarus attack the chaotic sisters!" with that the two water monsters immediately launched their combined attack causing a whooping 4300 lifepoint damage, lowering the chaotic sister's lifepoints to 3700. "Heh, how about that, now do you remember me?"

"Tch. So, you use, what the Duel Prodigy uses, so what, that doesn't scare me!" Hikari can't help but stare at the girl dumbfoundedly.

_'What the hell, she still doesn't geti it!' _

"What the hell, I AM THE DUEL PRODIGY!" She screamed like the child that she is. "But, whatever, that doesn't matter, I'll leave this to you Yusei, I set two cards faced down then I end my turn!"

"Hmf, alright Duel Prodigy wanna-be, you're so gonna get it for hurting my big sis! Draw! I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all spells and traps on the field!"

"Then I activate my trap card, Starlight Road! When two or more of my cards are destroyed by any kind of effect, I can activate this card to negate that, destroy that card, and summon Stardust Dragon in the field, now, Gethering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stadust Dragon (atk-2500 def-2000) in attack position!"

"Then I activate a spell card, Dark World Lightning, by discarding, any card I can destroy a faced down card on the field, thus I discard Gren Tactician of the Dark Worl to destroy your faced down card! Since Gren was discarded I can activate it's effect which allows me to destroy any spell or trap on the field, thus I destroy your a Legendary Ocean!"

Hikari immediately stared at Yusei, as if her eyes were communicating with his asking: 'should I do it?' though there were no specifics to those stares, Yusei just nodded as if understanding.

"I won't let you! I activate Stardust Dragon's effect, Victim Sanctuary! When something on my side of the field is targeted to be destroyed, I can tribute Stardust Dragon to negate that and destroy it! Go stardust Dragon!" With that, the Dragon immediately dispersed from the field in the form of Stardust, illuminating the field beautifully, shining like diamonds as it protected the field spell card.

"Darn it. I end my turn." The little girl growled.

Then it was finally Yusei's turn to stare at Hikari, now as if asking: "Should I?" Though, there were no any further messages than that, she just nodded back as well.

Honestly, from a different perspective we definitely can't understand what they're thinking about, but somehow, regardless no matter what it was the both of them can understand each other perfectly, as if reading each other's minds.

"Draw! Now, I activate Gungnir's effect, by discarding Dark Tuner Doom Submarine, I'll destroy one of the faced down cards!"

"Then I activate that! Gateway to the Dark World! With this I can revive any Dark World monster, so I call out for Gren to come forth in defense position!" Though it seemed to be another hurdle, Yusei just smirked, as if expecting the monster's appearance, somehow sending the creeps to the sisters.

"I activate Codarus' effect! By removing A Legendary Ocean from the field I can send two cards from the field to the graveyard, thus I send the remaining cards on your side of the field to the graveyard!"

"eeep!"

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn, thus special summoning Dark Tuner Doom Submarine back on the field! Then I tune Codarus to Dark Tuner Doom Submarine! Darkness hidden in the depths of our frozen hearts, come forth, and devoid the world of darkness with hails of despair! Synchro Summon, Frozen Fritzgerald (atk/def-2500) in attack position! Now Frozen Fritzgerald, Gungnir, attack!"

With that, in a matter of seconds the duel immediately ended, causing the two awestruck girls got themselves kneeling on the floor, shaking. Hikari smirked in victory.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" But, the girls need not to respond anymore as they immediately ran away from their site.

"Wow, I can't believe that you'll pull that card out. That was defintiely unexpected. But, why? Why that card? That card of darkness?" She asked, whilst biting her lower lip bitterly. But, Yusei just patted her hair.

"Even if you have darkness within your heart, that doesn't change anything at all. It's you, and it's part of you, and I also love that part of you."

"Now that was an epic duel. However, it took you guys long enough." A familiar lady-like tone uttered definitely catching the attention of the pair, as their eyes saw a long-haired blonde woman with emerald eyes, alongside a large man in a black suite.

"Sherry…" Was all that Yusei can say, as the pair stared at them quietly.

"Didn't think that we'll be facing off this early in the tournament."

"What do you mean?" It was Hikari's turn to speak as she stared at them with a skeptic brow. But, the butler beside Sherry just passed them their map, only to see where one of the dots leads to the same direction where the next dot they're supposed to go. "But, how did you know it was us that you're supposed to fight when all you see are dots and lines here?"

"Basically, the map is pretty logical in itself; usually those who are supposed to duel have maps almost identical to each other, with the area covering where the suppsed three is to duel. If you'll look around and notice, there's actually pretty much no one else around here."

"I see." The blond uttered a bit amazed at the woman's deduction, as she even glanced around to see the proof on her words.

"Hmf, be ready, because I'm definitely not showing any mercy. I'll definitely defeat you to attain my goals."

"Like you, we would also want to know about them as well, and we'd definitely want to defeat, so we're definitely not backing down." Yusei uttered with full conviction with his words.

"I guess, we'll just have to let the cards decide on the fate then…"

"So…LET'S DUEL!"

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going first! Go, Elseworth!"

"Draw! I set a monster in faced down defense position, then I end my turn."

"Draw!" Yusei finally drew as he eyed his cards more carefully than before. Afterall, their opponent is just any other opponent like the chaotic sisters just now. "I summon Blizzard Dragon (atk-1800 def-1000) in attack position, and activate it's effect! Once per turn, I can choose one monster on the opponent's side on te field and freeze it! Then I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

"Is that all? Is that how you're going to defeat me? That is definitely nothing compared to my conviction, Draw! I activate Six Samuari United, then I set two cards faced down and then I end my turn."

"Where's the conviction in that? You didn't een attack! I'll show you what conviction is, Draw! I actiate Blizzard Dragon's effect on your faced down monster, then order Blizzard Dragon to attack it!" But, when Blizzard Dragon threw the attack Hikari received reflect damage, causing her 200 lifepoints, dropping their lifepoints to 7800.

"Drats."

"Now, you see my undying will of revenge?" The blonde woman smirked at the girl.

"Like as if!" Hikari retorted haughtily. "I also have my undying will. It may not be as a grand as yours, however, I would just like to tell you that we also want to defeat them for making my life miserable like this, and to protect Neo Domino City from whatever they're planning. So, we're definitely not going down that easily! I set a faced down monster and a faced down card, and then I end my turn!"

"Then that shallow undying will will never get you anywhere! Elseworth!" Sherry called out, as his butler respectively responded.

"Yes, Milady. Draw! I activate Future Fushion, by sending the requisites of St. Joan to the graveyard. Then I summon Horse of the Floral Knights (atk-400 def-600) in attack position, and activate's its effect by drawing out polymerization! Then I end my turn." Finally, it was Yusei's time to draw.

_'I've got to stop them before they summon that Fushion Monster.'_

"Draw! I activate Blizzard Dragon on the forgiving Maiden then I activate Giant Trunade! Then I summon Deep Sea Dive in attack position Summoning Spined Gillman along with it, and then I use Ice Mirror on Deep Sea Diva then I flip smmon Hikari's monster Quillbolt Hedgehog then tunes Quillbolt Hedgehog and Blizzard Dragon to Deep Sea Diva to summon Stardust Dragon! Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon! (atk-2500 def-2000) in attack position! Then I tune Spined Gillman to Deep Sea Diva, Light that shines from the azure skies let your rays expose and annihilate the darkness! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies, Ally of Justice Catastor (atk-2200 def-1700), now Ally of Justice attack The Forgiving Maiden, then Stardust Dragon attack directly!" With that, the two monsters launched an attack, causing 2500 damage, thus dropping Sherry and Elseworth's lifepoints to 5500.

"Then I set two cards faced down! Now, I end my turn."

"Grrr, you may think that you have won, but like we said, we're not gonna let it end just like that! Draw! I activate Cunnng of the Six Samurai by sending one from my hand to the graveyard to special summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack position, with a Six Samurai on the field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (atk-2100 def-800). Now, with two Six Samurais on the field I can special summon Great Shogun Shien (atk-2500 def-2400) in attack position! Then I activate The A. Forces, increasing all of the warriors' attack power on my side of field by 200, now, I order Zanji to attack Ally of Justice Catastor!" Somehow surprising the couple as they stared at the blonde wide-eyed. After all, that was like suicidal!

"That was definitely suicidal just so you'd know, as Zanji has a special effect! When Zanji attacks another monster would it be its attack greater or not, it will send that monster the graveyard!"

"Then, I activate Stardust Dragon's effect, Victim Sanctuary to negate Ally of Justice's destruction!"

"Seeing that I can't attack your Ally of Justice carelessly, I'll just have to end my turn."

"Then I activate Stardust Dragon's effect, after using Victim Sanctuary, seeing that It was synchro summoned properly, I can summon back Stardust Dragon into the field."

"To think that you'll pull that off at the last second, but let me tell you this, by Elseworth's turn, its already the end." Sherry uttered I a very dark tone, as her emerald eyes glared at the couple.

"Then I'll just have to end the battle immediately." Hikari grinned playfully. "Duel Academt rule #1, always go for the kill! Draw! Now, I summon effect vieler and activate Call of the Haunted to revive Blizzard Dragon! Then activates its effect and use it on Great Shogun Shien! Then I tune Effect Vieler with Ally of Justice Catastor! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier (atk-2300 def-1400) in attack position! Then I activate One for One, by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog into the graveyard, thus I special summon Effect Veiler into the field. Then I activate two Quillbolt Hegehogs' effect and summon both into the field in defense position, then tuning Blizzard Dragon and the two Quillbolt Hedgehogs to Effect Veiler! Crystalline Snowflakes that falls beautifully from the azure skies, storm forth and fill the dark world and purify it! So, I call for you, Trishula, Dragon of The Ice Barrier (atk-2700 def 2000)." With a last smirk, Hikari punches the air in front of her with tons of zest. "Now, activate Trishula's effect! Once it's summoned it allows me to select and remove from play one card from the field, hand and the grave yard. Thus, I choose Great Shogun Shien from the field, that card on the left, and The Six Samurai-Zanji from the graveyard!"

"Now, I actiate Brionac's effect, by discarding the two remaining cards from my hand, I bounce back Grandmaster of the Six Samuarai, and Horse of the Floral Knights to your hand, and order Stardust Dragon, Trishula, and Brionac to attack you Directly! Frozen Shooting Sonic!" With that, Hikari caused a whooping 7500 life point damage, thus immediately ending the duel in one go.

Sherry just stared awestruck at the field, as her hands held on to her bleach blonde miserably.

"No, no! It shouldn't be like this, I-I was supposed to get revenge! I want to get revenge!" She screamed, but before anything else happens, Elseworth immediately stepped in front of his master protectively and carried her in his strong arms.

"Milady, I think we should leave, now."

"No!"

"Sherry…" Hikari immediately lost her playful grin as her sapphire eyes stared at the agonized blond woman, whilst clutching the jacket of Yusei, as if she was a child. "Yusei…"

"Sherry." Yusei called out with his usual deep tone, as his azure eyes stared at the blond in the butler's arms. "We promise you, we'll help you get revenge." But the butler just smiled sadly at the couple.

"Thanks, Yusei Fudo. We'll definitely hold on to that promise." With that, the English pair, made their exit from combat lane. "Please, help Milady."

* * *

And that wsa a rap! It's really been long ever since I've written, and somehow I just hope you guys ain't tired of waiting!

Like I swear, I am not going to leave the stories unfinished.

Anyways, I hope you liked it. I guess, from now on, I might not have any fillers. XD

Anyways, as of now, just to give you a bried bg of the poll results, so far Hikari Yuki is winning against the new OC by a few points. The poll is still open, so if you wanna share your thoughts just do! :p

Please do review! Reviews really meant a lot to me! And please support me and my game dev team! I can promise you that we're definitely creatiing an awesome game!

TC

**Review Reply** **Section:**

**KirbyStar64:**

I'm really happy to hear that you really liked the last chapter :p And, yeah, like I said, the long island iced tea is a strong drink and is very alcoholic. But its okay, if it werent for my barista experience I wouldn't have found out and used it on the story. (kidding not really a barista, but I know how to make drinks :p I'm also not a drinker like Hikari, but I did drink alcohol. I just don't abuse it nor consume it in a daily basis. Just social drinking.)

Anyways, even in my lag on updates, I hope that you'd be waiting for it still. If only I have more time, or if I can multiply myself, I'll defintiely update this, **LWITS** and **Searching** at the same time.

**Anonymous:**

Lol, of course I know of Stardust Dragon Assault Mode (after all, I am a real life duelists. Not knowing about him makes me a super ignorant person as Stardust Dragon with all its pimped version are definietly POPULAR, I honestly wanna use the Quasar dragon, but I'm still waiting for Tagforce 6, because I wanna use it with correct rulings), and heck I even made a deck so I can use that card. (but still under construction as it still has its own flaws)

Well, if ever you're wondering why I'm not using it in Yusei's deck is because other than being an OVA exclusive, it is a card that requires a deck dedicated to it. (yep, seriously that's how an Assault Deck is, and I can say that is quite a drag even if its effects are just so damn powerful, because getting it out is just a drag..period) It can't just be mashed it into Yusei's current canon deck.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.

TC to all of you!

-**jory014**


End file.
